Slayerfest
by glorybrightone
Summary: Naruto is called to be a vampire slayer, Sasuke is a vampire that falls in love with him. What will happen? Sasunaru Yaoi reviewer praise:Naruto the Vampire Slayer? I got to admit, I thought it would be horrible, but I was happily surprised.
1. The Calling

Naruto is called to be a vampire slayer, Sasuke is a vampire that falls in love with him. What will happen? Sasunaru Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the vampire slayer.

-----------------------------------------

He didn't know where to start. He didn't know what he was doing. Or why he wanted to do it. All he knew is that he felt something, something real, and something about another person than himself. The boy sat with his dark locks in front of his face, his red eyes starring at nothing particular.

He didn't show emotion. No that would be unacceptable even though he felt it. How could a human make him feel? He hadn't felt since he was turned over 1500 years previous. The last things he felt were fear and anger. Immense anger towards the person that soon killed him, but then again didn't kill him. The person freed him in a sense, but took him away from himself in another. He no longer had a soul. Was he even himself? Were his true memories those that started in the grave and the others just a dream of a former life? But they were part of his memory and that is what defines a person, though he wasn't exactly a person. Snap. He was off topic again, letting his mind wander around. He had all the time in the world to think, that's what he was used to. There were only few moments when action had to be taken. The first was when he was hunted. The second was when he was hunting. But now that he could feel, he needed to discover why and rid himself of it promptly. The cause was that boy and in a mere 20 to 80 years the boy would die and if he hadn't figured it out by then he might be stuck with feelings.

He knew what the boy was. Unspeakable. Dangerous. The thing that hunted him and all his kind, but in turn they hunted him back.

-----------------------------------------

Blue eyes sat starring intensely at the board, the teacher looking into his frustrated eyes. It wasn't that the teacher was cruel, or that he suspected that Naruto wasn't paying attention. He was just hoping that by putting the boy on the spot it would force the boy's brain to make the connections. Then again Naruto just wasn't the brilliant type. Then again, if he worked outside of class on more basic principle maybe the harder ones would be easier to understand. He would need to convince the boy that tutoring was a necessity.

"Five." The boy exclaimed proudly.

"No, Naruto that is not the answer." The teacher replied in defeat.

"Minus three." Stated the boy that was never wrong.

"Shikamaru it is rude to speak out turn. With all your intelligence I would have thought you could have learned manners by now. Yes the solution is minus three."

The bell rand. The teacher quickly reminded the class of their homework assignment and sat back down at his desk.

-----------------------------------------

Naruto got up from his desk. He simply didn't understand math. He gathered his stuff and began to leave the room.

"Naruto, a moment please." The teacher was already sitting at his desk.

"Yes, Iruka? I mean Mr. Umino."

"I want you to spend an hour after school in the tutoring center. I know you try hard but I think maybe if you studied more basic concepts and got a foundation, other things would come more easily."

"Fine. One more hour of torture shouldn't hurt that much." With that he left without even a good bye.

-----------------------------------------

The final class of the day was gym. It went well, better than well, great. It was the one thing he could do. His hand eye, strength coordination, simply could not be beaten. He had lost at cards, and chess, and other board games, but he didn't know what it meant to lose at sports. It simply didn't happen. He ran faster than everyone. He almost never missed a jump shot. He always placed the Volleyball right where no one could get it.

On the side he had never lost a fight either. They all finished rather quickly too. He would never had guess as to why or thought himself extraordinarily out of the ordinary. People simply could break other people ribs when punching them. Kicking was natural. People were easy to trip. That's how the world worked for Naruto.

This class was no different for him. He had gracefully lead his dodgeball team to 5 victories. Only after when he was getting dress again, did he remember that he wasn't going home at this time. To the tutoring center it was. He took his head into his hands as he sat on a locker room bench he fingers barely nudging their way into his angel blonde hair. He just sat there, postponing. He didn't notice his classmates being replaced by man with a half covered face.

He looked up at the man just as he produced a knife and through it straight at him. Naruto caught the knife by the hilt. Looking straight at the blade only inches from his face he exclaimed to the man, "Hey you could have hit me with that."

"Well, I had to make sure you were _the one."_ The man said, his voice surprisingly unmuffled consider the mask that covered it.

"But you could have killed me!!"

Pause. Pause. Pause. Was this kid ever going to ask what "the one" referred to? Pause. Apparently not.

"Well it's a good thing that you are _the one_ then isn't it."

"This thing looks really sharp."

"But that doesn't matter since you are _the one."_

Naruto started examining the blade. It was finely made. He bet this man paid well over 100 dollars for the knife. Naruto looked around for something to put it in. The man almost killed him with it, he couldn't expect to get it back.

"Ahem." the voice started Naruto.

"What?"

"Sheesh… you're going to be so annoying to work with. You are the one choose through out the world to fight the Vampires. You alone can stop them from. HEY!!! That's my sheath… and my knife give them back."

"No way, you through this at me and could have killed me. The least you can do is let me have it"

"Fine you can use it while fulfilling your duty and fighting vampires. Though I think stakes will work better."

3….

"I'll just

2…

use it to

1…

sharpen the

STAKES! VAMPIRES! YOU"VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME."

"Yes. Meet me at the graveyard tonight, 10 O'clock sharp, and I'll prove you to be the vampire slayer."

Naruto watching the man leave. At first he just sat. The corner of his mouth moved just a little, he couldn't stop it. The other side mirrored it and soon he had a smile on his face. His mind started to finally catch up to what was said. He fell the bench laughing harder than he could ever remember. That man was seriously the most messed up wack job he had seen. That or someone had just played one of the funniest pranks he'd even been the subject of. Either way it was hilarious. But he wouldn't want the pranker to know he had figured it out yet. So he would show at the grave yard, and beat up any poor kid that dare dress up like a vampire and attack him. This was going to be fun.

-----------------------------------------

In all the excitement of the past few minutes Naruto had forgotten that he was to report to the tutoring center. When he arrived at his guardian's home room, the surprised expression on Iruka's face quickly drew back the destination he was supposed to have been at for at least five minutes. He darted out of the room and ran straight to the Library. In the back was a small room off the side with a large sign on top saying "Tutoring Center." Shikamaru was there reading a book. He of course, was not being tutored but was doing the tutoring. His philosophy was one of teaching students to learn own their own. Only in dire need did he do anything that resembled normal tutoring.

With out looking up Shikamaru's smooth voice said, "Sit Naruto, I took the liberty of finding a second grade math book for you. Prove to me that I wasn't right about your math level and that you rightfully feel insulted by completing 250 problems in the book with out one error. If you have any questions about how to do something read the book first and then ask me. Go."

Naruto did feel a little insulted. But he new Shikamaru. They had been friends since the start of freshman year when Naruto first moved to Konoha. Shikamaru's intension's were pure. He didn't mean to be demeaning to Naruto, and Naruto knew this. So he sat down and opened the book. The problems were easy. Naruto felt some confidence in doing them. And Shikamaru knew that was the most important thing in learning. If you didn't believe you could do it then you couldn't. But if you were confident in it then nothing was unsolvable.

When the hour was up, Naruto had completed his task successfully. He would get harder problems the next day.

Since Shikamaru was such a good friend, and unlikely to be the one behind the prank he told of what had happened in the locker room, with out realizing the need for secrecy. Shikamaru would have believed it a prank too, if his IQ was not about 200. Taking into account Natuto's physical performance in gym, and his honest nature Shikamaru believed that Naruto had caught a knife. He knew this to be an extraordinary feat unlike Naruto, he assumed that he man was indeed telling the truth. Naruto really was a Vampire slayer, which meant vampires were real. This was the only truly unbelievable part of the story. Shikamaru decided then that he had to see what would happen at the grave.

-----------------------------------------

Seeing as he was the biggest Loud mouth in Konoha tracking down the blonde's name, where he went to school, friend's names, guardian's name, which lead to the discover of why his parent's died, and even his home address was simple. The guy at the Raman shop seemed to know everything about the kid. It seemed a little strange to the vampire that some one would divulge everything about themselves to a simple Raman shop owner. What the vampire didn't realize is that his blonde prey spent as much time at the Raman house has he could. So much so that it was the only place that could be labeled as his second home.

Well that was a start at least for the undead man. Now he could test out these things he thought were feelings. He would finally be able to rid himself of them. Probably would be as simple as just killing the boy. Maybe only seeing the boy a second time, though the boy did look sweet. He hoped he tasted like honey. The vampire was suddenly hungry for a child that had eaten too many sweets. A child's blood was always more refined than an adults, but one on a sugar high, was just plain divine.

He stood up from the stool and tipped the shops owner and the girl that had served him and headed off. Not realizing if he had waited two minutes later fate would have brought the boy to him.

-----------------------------------------

Naruto ate Raman like there wasn't going to be any the next day. Which since he was spending the last of his allowance on it was true for him. Raman itself was of course safe and would continue to be served the next day too, just not to Naruto.

"Wow, I love the shoes."

"Their fluevogs. My dad knows John so I already got the style early, it should be available for the commoner to but in about six months."

Naruto new these voices. Only the two hottest and most popular girls in school. He didn't turn though. They would only make fun of him.

"Sakura, you truly are blessed."

"Ino, look someone is actually eating at the Raman stand."

The girl giggled as they passed and Naruto was glad he hadn't turned.

-----------------------------------------

He arrived at the graveyard exactly at 10 o' clock. He had passed by the graveyard on occasion, but hadn't realized how large it was. He took a look around, by the light of the full moon. It was flat so the strange man from the locker room should be seen easily or the "fake" Vampire that would inevitable show up.

10:05, 10:10, 10:15, 10:20, 10:30, 10:45, 11:00, 11:30, 12:00. Where was this guy? Was the joke just to have him stand out here like and idiot?

He looked down at a newly dug grave. Minato Namikaze 1927- 2007. The man had had a long life. That was good. Children dieing was too tragic for Naruto to handle. The dirt from the grave began to move. Naruto must be seeing things. No way but surely enough it seems like a bit of the dirt was caving down. He leaned down at it to look closer, but stumbled back as a hand shot out from the ground.

"What is going on?!?!?!"

A second hand emerged from the ground, followed by a head, and a body. The old man was clawing his way out of the grave!

"Excellent. I arrived just in time." Naruto jumped from the voice behind him and darted to the side looking over his shoulder to see a masked figure. He quickly looked back to the grave. An old man covered in dirt stood there. There was also something distinctly wrong with his face. The man spotting two victimesstarted to move quickly towards them. Naruto noticed the man in the mask, quickly step behind him. Naruto was to be the one to fight this … this thing. Fine with him. He didn't wait two hours for nothing.

The old man quickly grabs him by the collar trying to get Nartuo to reveal his neck. The man's enlarged canines shine in the moon light. Naruto's eyes widen and the thought _Vampire_ becomes clear in his head.

Naruto flings his arm over and down, breaking the dirty man's hold and follows up with a punch to the face. Smack. Right on target. Naruto expected the man to fall down. All his other opponents had. The man was a little taken back, but just touched his check in surprise and then continued at Naruto with his own punch. It hurt. But it didn't knock down Naruto either.

Naruto sidesteps the man throwing a side kick up and hitting the man just below the jaw. The old man's head to flings back and the force causes him to stumble back several feet. With the newly acquired gap between them the old man rushes towards Naruto tucking down and protruding his shoulder out causing it to ram straight into Naruto's stomach.

They both fall down together. The old man easily on top crawls up a slightly dazed Naruto, holding his hands well above him. Naruto now seeing once again the old man's long canines glisten in the moonlight as he leans down to bite as his neck. Naruto thrust his hips up and rolled the man over. In his peripheral vision he sees an object flying towards himself. He catches it with out looking. Bringing in front of him, he sees a wooded stake and immediately drives it into the man.

"The heart is a bit higher."

Naruto feeling silly shows a small tint of on his checks. He pulled the stake out and redrives it in a few inches higher. The man beneath him turned to dust, causing naruto to fall six inches to the bare ground.

He sat looking at nothing particular, since the thing he was looking at was gone. Vampire. Vampire slayer.

"This is your calling."


	2. Danger unknown

Chapter 2

Sakura stood at the end of the hall. All eyes were on her and Ino as they walked down the halls. But on the other side of the hall something unexpectedly took the students attention one by one as it waved back. The people in the hallway parted like they were the red sea being commanded by Moses. Until only Sakura and Ino were left in the center, a clear line to see what had stolen their spot light.

There stood the most perfect boy anyone in the school had ever seen. Raven black hair, longer in the front short in the back, ebony eyes, a maroon button down shirt from Lord and Taylor covering perfect abs, black tight pants from Armani, a gold watch Swiss made for sure, and a pair of Pliner's. This guy was a match made in heaven for Sakura. No one else's fashion sense came close to him. They would look wonderful together.

She waited for him to approach her. She flew a hand through her long pink hair to emphasize its perfect cut, shine, and beauty. The guy only 2 feet away casually walked past her. She wasn't even sure if he had seen her.

Ino stood with her mouth slightly open as the guy past them. Sakura wasn't sure if it was for his ignoring them or his appearance that Ino had such a shocked look on her face. The guy turned around the corner and the sound of a door opening was easily heard. The girls peaked around the corner. Chemistry was that boy's first class. She would have to get her schedule changed and fast.

-----------------------------------------

The teacher had asked the boy to wait to be seated until the all members of the class had arrived. Not because she didn't know where there would be an empty seat. She had a seating chart for the whole class. In fact if the body bothered to look at her desk he would spot it. But he was just too darn hot. If she told him where to sit she wouldn't get this good of a view. Of course it was totally wrong. But this was the first student in 3 years of teaching that had drawn her attention. So two minutes of self indulgence wasn't going to hurt anyone.

The bell rang. With out asking the teacher the boy just took one of the empty seats. She looked down at the seating chart, three per a table. He had sat down in Naruto Uzumaki's seat. The seats next to him would of course be fine. No one ever seemed to want to sit next to Naruto and as Naruto was avid about sitting in the middle that meant he had the desk all to himself. She was about to speak but before she could the boy himself walked into the room. Spotting his seat being occupied, Naruto went straight over and got onto the table. He crouched down in front of the beautiful boy and glared as if telling him "move."

-----------------------------------------

It didn't take but a few minutes and one smile for the councilor to change her schedule. Why she was transferring out of AP chemistry into regular chemistry the councilor would never had guessed, but it was done. She entered the class room and scanned for the boy she would demand to sit next to. There he was. Being starred at by none other that the most despicable boy in the whole school, save Rock Lee. Why was he on top of the table? And why was he starring at her prize. She tossed her schedule change onto the teacher's desk and moved directly to the situation at hand.

"Just what do you think your doing Naruto?" She put out her hand to pull the lunatic back but some how ended up pushing the boy instead. She got a clear view as the two's lips locked! NOOOOO! What had she done? Those lips were meant for only her.

-----------------------------------------

Naruto felt something pulling on his right shoulder. He started to shrug when it became a push. He lost his balance and found himself falling straight into the boy that had stolen his seat. Before he knew it his lips were clearly attached to said annoyance.

"Bastard," he shouted out as he leaped off the desk.

"Get off him. Get off him. Get off him."

Why was the most beautiful voice in the whole school shouting at him? This was the worst day in the whole year. He'd rather have another knife thrown at him, and told he had to fight not only Vampires but all sorts of monsters.

He turned to look at her. Why she was suddenly in his class he didn't know. She took all AP and honors classes. He never had a hope of being in a class with her. But there she was and with a murderous intent imprinted on her face.

She stopped looking at him, only to rush over to the bastard that had gotten his first kiss. His first kiss!?! NO. No no no no no no. That was meant for Sakura. And that bastard over there had gotten it. Well he was a guy, so maybe it didn't count.

"I'm so sorry about that. Naruto is quite the loser. So don't think anything of what just happened. Now that I'm here I'm sure your day will be quite enjoyable." She said while taking the seat next to the beautiful boy.

By this time the teacher had made it to the back of the room where the whole event had taken place. She looked at Sakura, "Miss Haruno, I see you have found a seat. Mr. Uchiha…"

"Sasuke."

"Excuse me?"

"I like to be called Sasuke, So go ahead and call me by it."

Naruto knew that no one spoke back to this teacher. It was detention for the new kid.

"Sasuke if you would please move one seat over so that Naruto could take his seat I would appreciate it. And Naruto detention. "

No way. Naruto was in totally shock. Sasuke had just talked back, taken his seat, and well just seemed irritating in general how could he have gotten the detention and not Sasuke?

The teacher had gone to the front of the class and started to lecture. He concentrated as hard as he could, but couldn't help but shoot hateful glares at Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------

He was a master of pleasure. Had tried everything in the book, and yet some how had never quite felt the high he had gotten a few moment before when the blonde's lips were lightly touching his.

He pushed his chair back far so that the blonde could no longer see Sasuke staring at him with out obviously turning to look. This also seemed to stop the blonde from giving his those hateful glares.

The pink hair girl constantly turned to smile at Sasuke. Mostly he didn't bother to stop looking at Naruto, but on occasion he would give her a death glare. She would always turn back to the teacher then.

This situation would soon be reversed, Sakura would glare at him with hate for breaking her heart and the blonde would only give him doe eyes.

"Sasuke, could you please tell us what the products of combustion are?"

This would inevitably happen in each class today. He wasn't paying attention to the lecture it was true. But he was over 1500 years old and had been around for just about every modern discovery. He knew far more than the teacher and would tell her so in his cool voice as he calmly answered, "Water, carbon dioxide, and carbon in special cases where combustion is incomplete. This reaction is also exothermic, meaning that a product is energy, mostly in the form of heat, but some light." His answer was far better than any other student could give. She wouldn't bother him again.

One thing he had learned today was that his feeling were not fake before. This boy certainly could make him feel things he did when he was human. He still wasn't sure what the solution was. After his first encounter with the boys lips he wasn't even sure if he wanted to rid himself of the feeling anymore. He would just wait this out. He certainly had the time.

The bell rang. He stood up and waited for Naruto to leave and followed him a few paces behind. They had all the same classes, and he didn't know his way around the building yet.

Sadly the boy sat across from the windows in the next class. The sunlight danced in his hair. He looked like an angel from heaven. Sasuke new what he himself was, he was a demon. He had often wondered what had happened to his soul. Did his acts now count against it. If he died would the soul burn in hell, was it already burning, was it in heaven? When he died now would he simply cease to exist? If not he was certainly going to hell. He was evil. Simple evil, but pure, and he could not be with Naruto in the light.

-----------------------------------------

Naruto was astonished at his bad luck. Sasuke was in ever class that he was. Though luckily the boy had become suddenly ill and couldn't play soccer outside with the rest of the gym class.

He was on his way to Iruka's class room when he spotted him down the hallway. He was going to have to tell him he got another detention. Not that it matter much now anyways. It was either extra study in the tutoring center or studying in detention, unless he had to write lines. He finally caught up to Iruka just after he entered the library.

"Were you looking for me?" Naruto asked.

Iruka blushed slightly. "No I was actually looking for the new Librarian Mr. Kakashi. Or as he calling himself Kakashi Sensei. He said he has a book I might be interested in. Here for you tutoring?"

"Well about that. I kinda got another…"

"Detention."

Naruto was about to answer but at that moment the strange man from the locker room and the grave yard entered the Library.

"Ah, Mr Kakashi Sensei, I am here for that book." Naruto's eye's grew larger. This was the new Librarian? "Go on Naruto you have a detention."

If he stayed he'd be yelled at by Iruka or have to talk to the strange man, so detention seemed okay at this moment. He went off to serve his time.

-----------------------------------------

He had to read a few chapters in the book, but all in all detention wasn't bad this time. He walked down the hall to tell Iruka he was done and they could go home, just needed to stop by his locker.

There right in front of it sat none other than Sasuke. "Look bastard, you already stole my class schedule you can't have my locker too.

"Dobe, I'm not interested in a locker."

"Well that one's mine so get out of the way."

"What are you going to give me to do it?"

"How about I don't punch you."

"Hmm… I'd almost like to see you try, but if you hurt yourself, well that would just not be acceptable."

Naruto was furious. This guy was just irritating. He through out his right fist straight at the other boy's head. The boy blocked the punch up with his left arm and with his right caught the Naruto's waist and pulled him in.

"Hn. I did enjoy you trying." Naruto was not happy. He was blocked and now was what would look like a very compromising position should some one walk down the hall. He expected the boy to let him go. He had shown his superior skill already. "Let me go you bastard."

"I think I'd rather not Dobe."

"Don't call me that."

Susuke pulled him in closer. So that the raven hair hit into his check and the Raven's mouth was next to his ear. Naruto couldn't feel his breath though he had expected it, nor did he feel his captor's chest raise and compress.

"Dobe." It was the most irritating thing anyone had ever called him, but the voice which was saying it was by far the most seductive he had ever heard. He blushed, the Raven must have been able to feel the heat coming from the blond's face. "Here's a little treat for you to remember me by." He felt a small lick on his neck and a hand reach into his back pocket and start to massage. His heart began to race. He pulled his arms up to the Raven's chest and pushed away. Before his escape, though, the others lips brushed against his once more. This was no mistake this time. He could no longer claim to have virgin lips. "See you soon, Dobe." Sasuke, let him go completely and walked off.

Naruto reached down into the pocket Susuke's hand had freely moved into. He wanted to rid himself of the feeling and his heart to stop thumping so loud. Was he scared? Was he nervous? Was he shocked? He couldn't possible be turned on? No that was silly. Naruto felt some papers in his hand.

He was concentrating to intently on the previous event to notice when the strapping youthful man appeared next to him.

"Naruto. Your youthfelness will not prevail with that look on your face." Rock Lee was a good friend. A bit strange and loud and full of strange sayings at all the wrong times, but he was reliable.

"Hey Lee, what are you doing her so late?"

"I was running extra laps. Mr. Gai, had challenged me to 30 laps after class. I could not refuse. But when I could not complete them, we decided to do 1000 Push-up, and when I did not finish those, I decided to do 2000 crunches…"

"Okay, okay, Lee stop I get the idea."

"What's that in you hand?"

"Huh? Oh" Naruto looked down. Five free tickets for Ramen at Ichiraku's. "Sweet, free Ramen!" Though that bastard had given them too him. How had he known? And what where the true prices of these tickets?

-----------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't resist Ramen, and as long as he shared the tickets he couldn't feel guilty for using them. So he, Lee, Shikamaru, Iruka, and Kakashi (for some weird reason) were all sitting at Ichiraku's enjoying free ramen. They talked about everything. School, religion, politics, movies, and even cookie dough. It would seem to Naruto that Iruka was actually making a friend, though a strange one. He was happy for his guardian.

When they had finished, Kakashi's true intentions for tagging along came out. He asked to speak to Naruto. "Meet me at the graveyard at ten. We have a lot to discuss about your training and your calling."

"What! But I was out late last night."

"As your Watcher I must insist."

"Watcher?"

"Yes. I have been sent by the council to watch over you and prepare you for the dangers that lay again."

"All right fine. I'll be there, just don't be late."

"Wait. Here."

Kakashi held out his hand. Naruto placed his out palm up to receive what ever Kakashi his in his. A necklace dropped from one hand to the other. It's emblem simple, a cross.

"No way am I wearing this. I'm not a girl!"

"Fine but it would help out in your called. It burns vampire's. They can not even look at it easily. I'm sure it will protect you in more way than one. Naruto breathed in and sighed out. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He simple put it on and hid it under his bright orange shirt.

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke lay on his bed. The Raven was a sight to see. He was touching his lips gently. Kabuto didn't mean to disturb him, but he was bored and hungry and Susuke, would know if anything worth doing was around.

"What's broken your scowl. If I didn't know better I would think you had remembered how to smile."

"Kabuto." Kabuto waited for Sasuke to continue, but after a moment it was clear that the man was uninterested in talking at this time.

"Tell me some where I can eat and have a fun time." Kabuto demanded.

"Ask nicer."

Kabuto repeated his words, after kneeling. Vampires where scary but an Uchiha vampire was scarier. Kabuto would not press his luck in being informal to the Uchiha.

"There is a special crack house on Milvan Street and Cedar. Eat and get high at the same time. The house is aware of Vampires, their human partrons get an extra rush from being low on blood while high. They expect no patron's to die. I know it will be hard for you to resist the taste of death, but do try."

Kabuto left Sasuke to himself to restart his thinking, but soon after Sasuke got off his bed and started to his designation.

-----------------------------------------

One day. Just one day. Sasuke hadn't really wanted, or craved anything besides blood since he was turned. But he craved the blonde. He had gotten a small taste of him earlier. He couldn't understand what it was. He had encountered slayers before, even killed some.

This boy was just different. He needed to take his time. He needed to know what it met to crave the blond. Did he want to eat Naruto? Sleep with him? Experience love? What were the possibilities? What could he do now? What were the dangers to him? Wait was Naruto even into guys? For now Sasuke needed to back off a little. Let the Blonde get used to his presence. The blond would come to him.

Naruto was a new slayer, though. Slayers were dangerous. It would be years before he had trained enough to be a threat to Sasuke, though. Sasuke had time. But it would still be best if the boy didn't know what he was. Naruto did not pose a threat to Sasuke's life, just his sanity. He needed to be careful about how he approached this.

Sasuke had gone to the grave yard. It was the most likely spot a new slayer could be found. For the most part new vampires were easy to kill. It was the best place to practice. Naruto had arrived at exactly 10 o'clock. He had just been standing around. Sasuke was well hidden in the dark. Naruto would not notice him. It seemed like he didn't even have a stake. Seriously this guy was a real blond.

An hour and half later a man showed up. Sasuke assume this to be the boy's watcher as he gave Naruto a stake and seemed to be telling him to always have one. A vampire crawled its way out of a grave about 45 minutes later.

Sasuke remembered the girl. She was beautiful in life. So much so that he thought she should be preserved, but alas it would seem that her beauty was not meant to last as Naruto poofed her quickly.

A gust of wind blew through the graveyard, the only odd this that should not have gone unnoticed was the small bits of sand that occasionally hit the occupants of the graveyard.


	3. A new friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire slayer

--------------------------------------

Naruto was tired. He needed to go to bed earlier. Iruka was going to notice if he kept staying out so late. He took his attention from the board and began to doodle himself staking a vampire. He had to admit it was exhilarating. He was saving people. He was like a super hero or something. He gave himself a cape and made the stake look extra cool.

Sasuke leaned forward to see Naruto's art work. He frowned inside. He knew to well that Naruto was the hunter of his kind. If given the chance he would stake Sasuke. He would have to get the blond to change his mind about that. Sasuke also understood that he would have to accept the boy's calling too. Naruto would eventually kill his friends, well more like minions, but that as close as the Uchiha had to a friends.

Naruto glared into the dark eyes when he discovered them looking at his master piece. Sasuke simple raised his eyebrow as if to say, "Your going to do what about it?"

The bell rang. The pink haired girl zipped around the table and placed an envelope in front of Sasuke. "See you there." Was all she said, in a_ that's the way it will be_ kind of voice and left.

Sasuke picked up the envelope and pushed it over to Naruto. "I think this is for you."

Naruto looked up. His cross slipped out of his shirt as he leaned over to place a book in his bag. As he stood up Sasuke turned his vision away from him.

"I don't need your pity Sasuke."

"Whatever is in that envelop is something I'm not interested in, but from the look of disappointment in your face you obviously were. So you should take it. It seems just like the thing a girly guy like you would do." He said it so casually that it just made Naruto want to punch him, but he didn't. Not because they were in an occupied class room, but because of the memory from the first day he had seen Sasuke. He would not let himself be that vulnerable again.

Though, nothing of the sort had repeated. Sasuke had obviously just been messing with him. He now was the proud leader of a huge fan base. He flirted with about every girl he saw. They were all in love with him, and none with Naruto.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just your necklace. It's well umm, girly."

What was this guy playing at? He took the envelope and put it straight into his bag and started to walk to his next class. Not suspecting that Sasuke would have thought the Necklace looked really hot on the blond if it didn't burn his eyes to look at it.

------------------------------------------------

English, History, and math were all pretty normal. Sasuke still irritated him from across the room, as he repeatedly showed to be the brightest student in the room, but he wasn't leaning over Naruto's shoulder the whole class. So it was logged as a successful class in Naruto's mind.

Gym was not what he had expected. Apparently, Sasuke had produced some sort of Doctor's note which said he was sensitive to sunlight and couldn't be outside for long periods of time. Sasuke's days of sitting on the sidelines were over.

Instead of continuing soccer they were told they were to have a mini Volleyball tournament. Naruto's team was having a lot of fun. Everyone always wanted to be on Naruto's team because he never lost.

The class neared the end, and only two teams were undefeated. It would be the last game of the class. Naruto noted that Sasuke was on the opposing team. Conceivably, Sasuke didn't know what it meant to lose either. The match started. Sasuke was surprisingly good. He always seemed to spike the ball just out of reach of Naruto could make it too. But Naruto in turn played his part too.

The rest of the class has finished their games and watched the final match up for the fifth period gym class title of best. The score tied at 15-15. Either team just needed two points up to win. Neji Hyuga's served for Naruto's team. Throwing the ball up, his hand came at it like a hammer. It flu over the net, starting to curve down, to close to call by as to whether is would hit in the boundaries or not. Kiba ran back, leaning down gracefully, popped the ball to the front center. Shino easily set the ball to his right given Sasuke another perfect opportunity.

Sasuke had predictable mocked Naruto with his spikes the entire game. Only Naruto stood ready to dash. A flicker of red flashed across black eyes as the ball planted straight in front of Neji. A look of shock, dread, and embarrassment went across his face as he reacted too slowly to get the ball.

Sasuke's serve. The ball flew up. Smack. Right down the center, barely missing the net, tipping off Haku's finger's causing the ball to fly up and back out of any of the six's reach. Neji ran to retrieve the ball and tossed it roughly back to Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned, the game was over. He spans the ball in his hand, once, twice, thrice, and up in the air is went again. Smack straight at Naruto who popped it up to the center position, who in return sets it back to Naruto. Bam. Perfect. No human could get to it. The boys look away for a second, then hear, bump. The ball was hit by Sasuke! Naruto's team rushed to reassemble themselves, but it was too late. The ball dropped to the floor in front of Naruto. For the first time Naruto knew what it was to lose.

The Blond's eyes widen and his mouth drops open. His eye's flash to the dark ones across the net. No emotion. Not a smile. Nothing. Sasuke's team is jumped around. All Sasuke did was to turn and walk to the dressing room.

This guy can't be human is all that Naruto thought.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto entered the dressing room last. The buzz from everyone was high. It was an intense game. He was simply in shock. When you won other people lost. He had lost and he had lost because of Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't really want to see that bastard at this moment. Naruto shined in only one thing in school, sports. That bastard was already good at every other subject. Why couldn't he just leave this one alone?

Of course Sasuke was still there. It was like the boy wouldn't let Naruto alone. Only Niji remained in the room with them, Naruto was glad.

He went up to his locker and got his stuff out. He looked over to Sasuke. Already dressed. He seemed to be waiting. Naruto didn't guess for what. But he didn't feel like changing in front of that guy at this moment. He grabbed his clothes and headed off towards the shower.

He took a quick look around. No one was there. He stripped down and jumped into one of the showers closing the curtain behind him. The water felt good, like it could wash away not only his sweat but the memory of losing too.

He finished up and stepped out in all his glory. At the entrance to the showers stood Sasuke.

"What do you want, pervert?"

Sasuke's eye's traced up and down Naruto's glistening body.

"Depends on what you're offering."

Sasuke took a few steps closer, and Naruto grabbed a shirt to cover himself up.

"Hn." Sasuke was close again. He dropped something at Naruto's feet. Naruto took a glance down. It was his school bag. "You should be careful about just leaving this out. Someone might take it, Dobe."

"Oh, thanks, I guess, and don't call me that."

Sasuke took a step closer and grabbed at the shirt. "Why not?"

Naruto could feel his heart start to beat again. He looked down where Sasuke had grabbed his shirt. He was still covered. But instead of flashing his eye back up to the others, or pushing the boy away he found himself slowly tracing his eyes up the other's chest. Naruto could see what the girls had been talking about. Sasuke, did have perfect abs, skin was perfect, and sadly he alone in the school knew how perfectly soft those lips were.

When he got to the eyes he lost himself for a moment in their darkness. His own azure eyes began to glisten.

"Why not?" The one asked the other again.

"Because, it's not who I am," he whispered.

Sasuke leaned a little closer, but Naruto shook at his shirt. The black hair boy let go. Naruto put his shirt on, despite the other boy watching. His eye's obviously no longer looking into his eyes, but much lower. He grabbed his boxers and put them on next, which finally got a reaction from the dark haired boy. "Hn." As Naruto grabbed his pants the other boy began to leave. The show was over for now. His heart slowed back down as he saw the last glimpse of the duck head. Maybe there was something to the Uchiha's actions the first day.

-----------------------------------

Patience.

He could wait. He must wait. But what a prize it would be. That slayer was going to be fun.

He just needed some more persuasion. Think Uchiha, think. What would open up the boy more? What do people respond to? They already spend a lot of time together. He could try and talk to the blond. Maybe help him out in class some more? Something would come to him. He'd know it when it came.

Patience.

------------------------------

Study hall was seventh grade math today. It took a few weeks to get there, but Naruto was certainly improving. He worked to finish that day's set of problems quickly, he just wanted to leave after all that had happened in his last class.

There was a new student in the room this time. This guy was weird. He has obviously used black mascara, but why would he put that much and all around his eye's. His hair looked like it was fire.

His school bag was pretty unconventional too. It looked more like an old vase than something to keep books in.

He introduced himself as Gaara. Shikamaru had assessed what the boy needed to work on in only minutes and went back to his own studies.

Naruto finally finished and then it hit him. He still had the envelope from Sakura. He took out the envelope that was intended for Sasuke. It was a ridiculously cute pink invitation for a party the next Friday, by invitation only. He did want to go, Sasuke was right, and now he could.

Naruto owned nothing particularly flattering to wear. He would be the laugh of the party, but he would be at that party.

Kakashi has set up a reasonable training schedule for him. He arranged for some equipment to be delivered to Naruto's house and he and Iruka were becoming such good friend's so fast it didn't even seem unnatural for the stuff to be given to them. They watched the obituaries carefully and only went out when there could have been a possible turning. Things were more hectic in his life this year, but manageable.

Naruto was on his way out when he hear Shikamaru start to speak. Naruto thought himself the addressee, but when he turned he say that he was talking to Kakashi.

-------------------------------------

Naruto thought nothing of it as Kakashi exchanged the book from Shikamura's had for another.

Out side the library the dark circled eyes looked in eying the invitation in Naruto's hand as one slowly formed in the boy's hand, from what looked like sand.


	4. Buying it

Disclamier:I do not own Naruto or Buffy the vampire Slayer.

This chapter is a bit more racy for those of you that care.

----------------------------------

Naruto walked into his first class of the week. That day was when Naruto first noticed the boy with dark circles was in one of his classes. How did he miss this? Not only was he in the class but he was starring right at Naruto. Naruto gave the boy a smile full of cheese and placed his hand behind his head elbow straight up in the air and laughed.

Naruto looked at the desk he was to sit at, not seeing the raccoon eyes do the same. Sasuke noticed of course. He would eat the boy if it became a problem. He wanted Naruto to change his sexual preference, but not to boys, to only wanting Sasuke.

-----------------------------------

Sakura bobbed into the room. This was the week of the big party. Rumors were going around the school at this point of who had gotten invited to Sakura's exclusive party. Everyone was claiming to have an invitation but few could produce one. At least one conversation in each class was about what to wear to such an occasion. What was going to be served. Generally anything that could be discussed about the party.

She gleamed with popularity, at the though of having Sasuke play spin the bottle. Fate would bring them together soon. She stopped at the front of the class to breath in the jealously and envy of the students that weren't her, not noticing Naruto until she reopened her eyes.

"Out of the way, loser." Sasuke's eye's narrowed, but only slightly more than the green one's surrounded by artificial black. Sakura always crossed Sasuke's side of the desk to get to hers. There was no point in doing it but trying to get Sasuke's attention. She would accidentally touch him ever so lightly as she passed. If he refused to let her pass, she would lean against whatever was blocking her. Which Sasuke quickly learned to avoid as she progressively had gotten more touchy. Today, though, she would be tripped as she passed, as punishment for her harsh words. Sasuke simply wouldn't stand for mean words against Naruto.

Before she even got to the desk at the front of the room she found herself flat on the floor. The members of the class already there erupted in laugher. She looked at her hands. They had sand on them. She then looked at the floor. The area all around her was covered in a thin layer of sand. She must have fallen because the sand had made it slippery, but why was there sand?

"Quite." The teacher shouted out. She went over to Sakura and helped her up. Sakura showed her the sand on her hands. The teacher just gave a confused look.

She went to her desk forgetting to cross in front of Sasuke.

----------------------------------

The teacher cleaned the floor after telling the class today's assignment. They were to do a lab on precipitations. Add this chemical to that and see if a solid formed. From the classes results they would try to put together some patterns for precipitation rules.

Each table was grouped together. Sasuke worked easily with Naruto but made it difficult for Sakura to really participate and really reeled her if she did anything wrong.

Smmmash. Sakura laughed as she looked. Naruto had dropped their beaker of water. He reached down to clean up the mess.

"Owwwwwe," Naruto shouted. He pulled up his finger to see blood. Sasuke's eye's went red as he sensed the open wound. He grabbed Naruto's hand before the boy could put it in his mouth. He licked the blood closing his eyes. A sudden rush went through him. Naruto did taste of honey, but so much more. He was a slayer after all. His blood had power in it.

"Sasuke?"

"Shh. It's better that someone else do this." He put the finger tip in his mouth and started to suck. More, more, more. Naruto closed his eyes, minutes must have passed. It felt oddly good until. "Stop that hurts you don't have to suck that hard." Sasuke knew that he had pulled out everything that the wound would yield.

The boy tasted too sweet though. He would cave to his craving. An Uchiha got what and Uchiha wanted and when an Uchiha wanted it. He wanted Naruto now. The time of absence from the boy was over, even though it had only been days. He was now officially prey.

--------------------------

Naruto couldn't get his locker open. "Eeeeeehhh, open open open." He even got Shikamura to try. No good.

Sasuke stood on the other side of the hall. Naruto couldn't actually see him, but from the grouping of girls he could only assume that it was Sasuke in the middle. When Sakura approached a path parted in the girls as they let her go straight to the front of the crowd. Such was the power of popularity.

"Man I need my book for the next class. We're doing problems sets. I'll have to share otherwise. And with my luck that bastard would be the one that I have to share with."

As if to protect him from such a deadly fate, the boy with raccoon eye's showed up. He simply looked into Naruto's oceans and then back at the locker and popped it open. Naruto hugged the boy he was so glad. The boy leaned into the hug and a smile crossed his face.

Sasuke has been getting impatient and started to class when he saw the seen. He had neither of the two boys huggings attention. There was no point to glare, but he did. Sakura popped in front of his face to say something dumb but he pushed her out of the way.

By that time Naruto had let the boy go. He grabbed his book and ran over to Sasuke. Then realized what he had done and kept going, but the black eye's had become tame again.

Shikamaru, was the only one left in the hall after a while. He had some ideas of what was going on, but was still far from having the whole picture together. He looked back at Naruto's locker and noticed a bit of sand stuck to the side. He then leaned down to the ground and found a small pill of sand. He scooped some into a piece of paper and folded it up such that the sand would not escape and then went to class.

-------------------------------------------

Monday finished, Tuesday as well, then Wednesday, Thursday mostly breezed by. But Naruto was getting tired from all the slayage.

He was having lots of fun with his new friend Gaara. Gaara had joined Naruto and Shikamaru along with Lee at lunch starting on Tuesday. They talked a little during tutoring, but mostly helped each other out. It was great to have a new friend. Naruto had felt fairly alone during his life. Abandoned was more like it. So he welcomed anyone to be his friend.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was another story. He didn't care for his friendship and he liked that Sasuke didn't come to the tutor center. Though, with Sasuke's genius, there wouldn't be a need for him to. Naruto had adjusted to the fact that Sasuke was just better.

He still called him bastard and got mad, but in Naruto's mind the boy had mostly left him alone. There weren't any sketchy insistences for a week, which met he was in the good. Whatever appeal Naruto had had, seemed to have worn off again. And he dismissed the previous incidences as a form of teasing.

The guy had even tried to talk to him. He seemed a little out of the loop for being so popular, but Sasuke sure knew his history. He had all sorts of funny stories about historical figures. It actually helped Naruto remember them. He was secretly grateful, and secretly liked to talk to Sasuke.

---------------------------------------

Thursday's gym class was finally over. One more day of school until the party.

Naruto lay down on the center bench in the locker room after a hard work out, exhausted from the class and the training from Kakashi Sensei. He just couldn't bring himself to get dressed yet.

One good thing about Sasuke is that he made Naruto push himself like he never had before. He was faster and stronger than he had ever been, but he would never admit to Sasuke being the cause.

His eye's were shut for just a moment. He was running down the hall to get to the red switch before the aliens could get the chemical that would turn all humans into slaves. But something was pulling him out of this world. Sakura was playing with his hair. It felt nice, perfect, chills ran down his spine, but he awoke from that dream too.

He opened his eyes slowly as he had forgotten where he was. His head was propped up and his hair was actually being played with. He looked up to see Sasuke with an ever slight hint of happiness shining in the corner of his eye as he gazed down at Naruto. "Sasuke?" Naruto said in a drowsy voice.

"Hn." Black locks dropped around Naruto's face as Sasuke leaned down for kiss. Naruto in his drowsy state received it with out a second thought. The lips were soft, but colder than he would expect. His bottom lip felt a tongue trace along it. That's when it hit him. He shocked himself awake and pushed his assailant away.

"Hey. Just what do you think your doing?"

"This." Sasuke grabbed the questionnaire's wrist and pulled him forward into a second kiss. He placed his arm around the other's small waist and pulled at him some more. Naruto struggled free.

"Yeah, I knew you were doing that why? In case you didn't know I'm straight. It's obvious you're not and you have bad taste in men. I mean, I'm just not…" Naruto stood up and backed up. Sasuke remained in his place placid as ever.

"Shhhhh, I don't like it when people are negative about my prey."

Prey? Huh? Naruto got his locker open and pulled out his clothes with the cross' chain dangling from his hand.

"Wearing that to the party tomorrow?" Sasuke patronized Naruto.

"No."

"Got something all picked out?"

"No."

"I could take you to get something," he spatted out casually.

"Promise you won't Molest me again?"

"I promise to wait for you to come to me," he said allowed but finished the sentence to himself, _but when you do I WILL HAVE MY WAY WITH YOU._

"Whatever, fine bastard, but I'm not paying." If Sasuke did try anything, Naruto could easily over power him. He was the slayer after all and he had been practicing.

---------------------------------------------

It was dark when the boys left the school. Naruto didn't realize he had slept so long. He called Iruka and told him what had happened and where he was going.

Sasuke picked out all the cloths Naruto was to try on. It was only fair since he was going to pay for them. The duck haired boy was particularly happy when he gotten the dobe to take off that annoying cross. He would introvertantly fondle the boy after he tried on each outfit claiming to be straightening it out or making sure it fit right. By the end of the night the blond no long jumped when Sasuke touched him and expected him to after every change.

The night went by quickly. Sasuke had gotten several outfits for the blond. The blond thought he was just being nice, but Sasuke's reasons were simple: he wanted his blond to look hotter for him.

Time to make this a little more fun, the brunette thought as they passed by a leather shop. Sasuke pulled Naruto in and quickly pulled off several pairs of pants and a few jackets from the racks.

"No, Sasuke I think it's time to go." Leather was too much for him.

"Dobe, this is the last shop I promise."

"I really think…" Sasuke pulled the blonde to the back room and stuffed themselves in to changing room, locking the door.

"Hey, you know I can dress myself."

"Dobe how many time have you warn leather?" Naruto was silent. "That's what I thought. I'll help you. Now take off your pants." Naruto Blushed but did what he was told. "And those." Sasuke pointed at his boxers.

"No way, bastard. Besides you can't do that before you buy them."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get them no matter what. I know your size by now. I just want to make sure you'll know how to wear them." Sasuke moved forward, but Naruto moved back. "Come on it's not like I haven't seen _it_ before." Sasuke moved forward again this time he helped rid Naruto of his boxers. Naruto turned around, unintentionally giving Sasuke a great shot of his butt to hide his front as he started putting the pants on.

Sasuke wrapped his hands around to the pant's waist band as they neared the blond's hips to "help" pull them up. He stopped Naruto from zipping them up replacing the tan hand with his own.

"Let me," the voice as melodic as a song rang in Naruto's ear, and he lost himself for amoment as the dark haired boy's other hand he ran up the front of the blonde's shirt. He placed it on the tan stomach and then pulled the blond to him. "Hey I thought you weren't going to… Hmmmm, awww, oooooh…." Sasuke had moved his hand into the pants and grabbed the boys limp member. He himself became aroused at the sudden moans. He felt the heart beat of his prey, the blood rushing. He leaned down to the tan neck, still lightly stroking the boy's member. He was glad at its reaction as it grew in size and started to defy gravity.

His teeth grew longer, but then he pulled himself back for a moment. Naruto was a different type of prey. In between moans Naruto would weakly protest, "stop." Sasuke started to suck on the boy's neck. Naruto let out a loud moan. Moments latter the clerk was there.

"Is everything okay in there?"

"FINE. Leave." Sasuke ordered. He glared at the door through red eyes. The clerk felt the heat, jumped back and ran off back to the front of the store.

He stroked the blond harder and faster. The blond had obviously lost himself, his hips started to move. Sasuke used his other hand to pull the pants down enough to completely free the boy's throbbing member from them. Being completely exposed the boys plus raced faster. Sasuke moved to the front and knelt. He placed his stroking hand far up the shaft making room for his tongue to start its work on the tip. He swirled his tongue around the top, causing an even louder moan from his victim. He did it once more and then started to flick his tongue quickly at the top swallowing all of the precum. Then he let the whole length of his tongue stretch down over that sensitive spot down the side and retracked it back over the same spot before taking the whole length into his mouth and beginning to bob back and forth. Still using his tongue to tease the top. His movement became inhumanly fast as Naruto spilled into his mouth. Sasuke swallowed as quickly as he could and then caught the boy as he started to collapse. He leaned over and kissed him.

"Yep, definitely going to buy these pants."

--------------------------------

Naruto took a moment to recover. He saw something very surprising, a smile on the other boy's face. He looked further down and saw the bulge in the boy's pants. He felt good from the other's actions, but wasn't ready to return them. But the boy didn't look like he was going to demand anything of the sort from Naruto. He was grateful.

--------------------------------

Sasuke remembered what it was like to have a heart beat. He wanted it now as he looked down at the boy with pink dusted cheeks. He wanted that organ to threaten to leap out of him. But his heart as always was still.


	5. the plot

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire slayer

--------------------------

The last thing Naruto want to do today was go to school. Sasuke would be at school and that would be awkward. Did Sasuke think they were a couple? Maybe if he only skipped the first class. Then he wouldn't have to sit next to him. Darn. Naruto liked girls. He liked Sakura to be exact, but considering his situation any girl would do.

He wasn't gay. No way. Just because a guy had gotten him too… well, he knew but didn't want to even say it in his head. Why had his body responded to Sasuke so? Just meant that that guy had skills. Well being a guy, a guy should know what a guy wants. Or something. He was not gay.

Sasuke was kinda pretty though. Maybe it was okay cause he looked like a girl. Wait. Bad bad bad. He wasn't going to make an exception for Sasuke. He didn't like Sasuke. And that was that. It didn't matter if he was straight or not, just that he didn't like Sasuke. The guy didn't even know how to smile.

Ikura drug him out of the house and pushed him into the school, without having any idea as to why Naruto was so resistant in going to school that day.

Naruto stood across from his first class's door. The first bell rang. Six minutes to class. He still just stood there.

-----------------------------

Okay good job team. One step closer. Okay, talking to Dobe, check. Found a way to catch prey, check. Though shopping was only going to work once. I'll have to come up with more situations for us to share.

Okay, now what things do I still need to work on? He still obviously thinks he's straight, which means he still likes the pink haired terror. I swear that girl is a witch. There is no way that guys, even straight ones, cause I'm bi so I would know, could like her.

Her forehead is bigger than the empire states building. Okay, note to self, set up anti witch craft charms. Maybe I should get a tattoo. General protection against witches. Good idea. Where should I go…

Wait… Back on topic… Naruto. Hmmmm melty. Huh? Okay, he likes that witch and now he's going to her party.

Oh no. She won't let him in even with the invite. Though, he will look really hot in the new cloths so she might let him in.

I hope he wears the leather. Yeah, then he'll only be thinking of me and he'll get a hard on, and I can swoop in and save him. Wait a second. Focus. Go back to dirty imagination stuff later.

Okay, I need a plan first to make sure his heart isn't broken when he shows up to that party. I could work the broken heart thing though. He runs off after she rejects him. Straight into me arms and cries. No way! I don't want to let my Dobe cry! It would be too sad.

Oh no, what if she finds him hot and then wants to date him? He's still confused and then she would take him away from me.

That's it. War on the pink haired slut. She is now my mark. She will pay for not let my dobe in and thinking she could seduce him. I realize that she hasn't actually turned him away yet or tried to hit on him, but I think she would and that's bad enough. She will pay with her sanity. He he he.

Naruto is going to that party, and I think I have a plan that will certainly start her downward spiral to the lonely bin. I'm a genius. I'm going to solve both bad things she could do in one shot. Right after I get my tattoo against Pink haired witches.

::Ring Ring::

Hey that's the 5 minute bell where's Naruto? Oh no He's too embarrassed to come! Well if he's not here then there isn't a reason to stay in class. Boring.

--------------------------------------

Sasuke stood up from his desk and walked out of the class room. There is still some time before class so no one paid him any mind, no one but the person standing straight across from the door.

"Dobe?"

"I told you not to call me that."

Sasuke took a quick glance around. He saw a few students running to classes. No one he really recognized, but most students recognized him by now. He walked closer but left a few feet between him and Naruto. He was glad when the boy didn't push away. Not even into the wall. Two more minutes and the halls were empty.

Sasuke took another step forward.

"Stop."

Sasuke didn't stop though. He grabbed the small wrist in front of him and pulled the boy by it straight into his chest.

Sasuke leaned his mouth near to the others ear, "I can't stop, but I can wait. I have some thing I need to do today, so you don't have to worry about class okay?"

Sasuke felt the metal cross on him now. There was a layer of cloth between them but it still stung. Naruto wouldn't see the marks it was making.

He gave a little space between the two so he could look down into the blue blue eyes that were awaiting him.

"Smile for me?" Naruto ask. Sasuke seemed puzzled, but did as the boy asked and smile. Naruto stood up and got on to his tippy toes and kissed the boy in front of him lightly. "Thank you for the time."

Sasuke let Naruto go. Naruto went into the class. Sasuke smiled again, but just for Naruto.

----------------------------------------

He wandered down the hall to an empty class room, empty except for the teacher. Tayuya was the music teacher. A perfect fit. Orochimaru had love to listen to her play the piano so much that he turned for that purpose only.

"Tsk. Tsk. Is the little Uchiha skipping class?"

"Shut it, Tayuya. You're lucky I don't require you to bow and kiss my feet."

"What game are you playing now? This job bores me. And I report to Orochimaru, not you."

"Hn. I'm still higher up than you. Besides I could kill Orochimaru if I desired. Trapped in that cave any of us could."

"Then why leave him alive?"

"He still has things to teach me."

"And when his knowledge is exhausted?"

"Well, he is trapped so I don't really care. How about you decide whether or not to kill him."

"I'll think it over. But since you will go see him now, send him my love."

"Is he expecting me?"

"Hmmm…. Looks like our little Uchiha been a very bad boy."

"Fine whatever, I needed information from him anyways. Oh by the way, I'm just skipping today, so don't think about quitting your job."

With that Sasuke pulled up a secret door on the floor and hopped down. He walked the length of the under ground cavern noting that the door was closed by Tayuya. Why the school had a giant hole under is was puzzling, but useful for the Vampire. There were pillars here and there, the re-enforcements for the school. He also saw a grouping of computers and a filing cabinet. This was where the school kept it's records.

(This is actually how my high school was set up. Don't ask me why.)

--------------------------------------------

There was a quiz in chemistry that day. Predicting chemical reactions. Naruto normally would not have done well, but he thought of the experiment at the beginning of the week. Sasuke had actually kept him on task, not only that but made him predict the reactions before they actually did each one.

He had also pointed out how to use the periodic table as a guide for memorization. All compounds with elements from the first column would dissolve. There was something special about Barium though. Nitrates were particularly dissolvable. All the rules flowed through his head in Sasuke's voice.

Naruto smiled as he looked at his fully filled out quiz.

"Time. Pass your paper to the right." Naruto and Sakura simply switched papers since Sasuke wasn't there.

The teacher read out the answers and they graded each other's papers. When Naruto got his paper back it had a big fat zero on it. NO WAY! He was so certain about his answers.

The teacher gathered the quizzes up and set to recording the grades while her students read. Gaara picked up his bag and moved to sit next to Naruto. A thought flashed through Naruto's mind…_that's Sasuke's seat, pout_. The thought was pushed aside.

Gaara pushed the seat close to Naruto. "I forgot my book, mind if we share?"

Naruto shook his head. He read the book but started to feel uncomfortable as he started to feel like Gaara was leaning into him. He ignored it though, it was hard to read from only one book. Man chemistry books are boring. Naruto's eye's began to flutter and became hard to keep open. He leaned a little to the side. Sasuke, that pervert, wouldn't mind if I just took a little rest.

A hand moved onto his lap. Naruto's eye's shot open. He looked over to Gaara. Naruto blushed as he realized that it wasn't Sasuke next to him. He then noted that there was no hand on his lap, and thought it must have been part of a dream.

"Sorry man, I was just tired."

Gaara's face was a little flushed but it seemed to beam. "No problem, that's what friends are for."

He started to say something but the teacher handed back the quizzes at that moment.

Gaara frowned at Naruto's score, then snatched the paper up.

"Hey." Naruto protested.

The bell rang just then and the other students began to leave.

Gaara walked straight up to the teacher's desk. Naruto just watched as his friend talk to the teacher pointing at the paper. She grabbed it from Gaara, and glanced for a moment.

"Miss Haruno. Please come here." Sakura stumbled in her step as she was about to exit the room. The teacher wrote something on Naruto's paper and handed it back to Gaara.

Naruto had finished packing his bag, and looked up to Gaara.

"What was that all about?"

Gaara simply handed the quiz back to Naruto. 100 was written on the top. Naruto's eye's bulged. He had gotten them all right?

He and Gaara smirked at Sakura as they left the room. She was going to be in a lot of trouble.

---------------------------------

The day passed, not quickly or slowly, it just passed. Sasuke wasn't there. The girls certainly had a lot to say about it. Naruto some how sympathized with them.

His mind wandered through out the day to the recent events. He tried hard not to remember the previous night so that the hard on he would get from the memory wouldn't arise.

He thought more so about his actions that morning. He had leaned up and kissed the Bastard. Why? It seemed like the right thing to do. But then again made no sense. Here let me award you with a kiss cause you are going to leave and make me feel less awkward about molesting me last night. It was like he has rewarded the Bastard for taking advantage of him. Bad. Bad. Bad. He wasn't into Sasuke. He reminded himself of that at least once in every class.

Without Sasuke in all his classes, Naruto, realized how accustomed he had become to the boys presence. It somehow felt like it wasn't school without the raven there. Like he had gone back in time before Sasuke had transferred to the school. This would be the natural ways of things. Naruto was more alone some how. In the other classes, even though Sasuke sat across the class room it had felt less lonely when Sasuke was there. It seemed like he was there because Naruto was there. That thought made Naruto smile without even knowing it.

Gym was outside again since Sasuke was absent.

Naruto stopped on the track. He wasn't tired. He looked back at the class, only Lee came close to Naruto's pace.

Naruto was sure that Sasuke could have kept up with him. But he had that skin problem.

No wonder he was so pale. The only time he must go into sun is to and from school.

A life with out the sun, that would be hard. Naruto walked onto the grass and lay down, soaking in the sun. He let it become part of his being, until he felt like he could shine himself.

He stood back up and started to run just as Lee passed by.

"Hey Lee, are you going to the party tonight?"

"Alas, all my youth as not assured me a ticket."

"Invitation."

"The word is not important. I still have not earned one."

Naruto considered for a moment. He could just blow off the party. Lee was a fun guy. He like to play sports a lot, and in the time Sasuke had been in school they had both learned to be graceful losers.

"Look just come with me, and if she doesn't let us both in, then we'll bale."

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure."

"May your days of youth last forever."

-----------------------------------

Alas, Naruto's day's of youth could not last forever. Sasuke had wanted to turn the boy. If he could everything would be solved. When the boy became a vampire he would accept Sasuke, though he would lose that special light that seemed to emanate from him. He would not be Naruto, not the same one. Sasuke didn't know if he could feel for that Naruto.

But that was not the real issue. Slayers after bitten, and drained of blood, to the point right before the heart stopped, and then forced to drink the blood of a vampire would turn to ash. They turned to ash as if they were a vampire with a steak through the heart. The slayer's power would never be the Vampire's.

His time was set with Naruto. That was the first thing he had spoken to Orochimaru about, after he killed his first slayer. Why had he turned to dust upon drinking Sasuke's blood? Was there anyway to stop it? The slayer's body was pure at the core. It was not a stake that killed them, but holiness. There was no way to turn a slayer.

Today he visited Orochimaru for one thing. Protection against witches. Orochimaru in response marked him. The guy was creepy. He has learned a few things from him, but Orochimaru kept many secrets. Sasuke turned over his head trying to see the mark. He could no longer see himself in the mirror nor would a camera take a picture of him. He would never know what the mark really looked like.

Orochimaru, however, never did anything with out something in return. This price didn't seemed high, but with Orochimaru things were not always what they seemed. Even if pinky wasn't a witch, good protection from magic was hard to get.

Kabuto examined Orochimaru's work. Though Kabuto was lower in rank technically to Sasuke, he was more loyal to Orochimaru and new more of their master's plans.

He nodded to Orochimaru when he was done examining the mark. Susuke had the feeling like this mark did more than what he asked for.

----------------------------

The raven found the pink haired witch-girl just as school was getting out. For the first time he cornered her. He leaned up against the locker next to hers. Hers was at the end of the hall so it would be hard to move away from him. But she would never willingly leave him.

"Sasuke?" She said with a glint in her eyes. "Coming tonight? You could come over now and I could give you a personal tour…. of the estate." She glanced down at her body implying that there was more than one estate he could examine.

He was already super appalled, but he leaned in a little closer. "Sakura. I…" He could hear when hearts of the people around him began to pick up pace. He always could and Orochimaru had help him cultivate the vampire trait, so that he could discern multiple beats. If he totally focused, he could hear a heart at rest, but that would take his total concentration. Her heart was racing, but so was someone else's. Another fan girl's for sure.

-----------------------------------

Naruto walked with Lee and Gaara toward the library. Lee was beaming about going to the party. Gaara showed his invitation, also. They were all going to meet at Naruto's at seven and then Lee would drive them over.

Naruto was going to have a fun night no matter what and look fabulous. By this time the boys were idly chatting

"No way, you're lying. Kiba's dog pissed on his X-box 360 the night Halo 3 came out? Oooooohhhhh oh oh." It was funny. Naruto glanced away from his friends for a moment.

There she was. All Pink and picture perfect. Some one was talking to her. They knew what they were doing, they way they leaned against the locker. Naruto wished he knew that. Then Sakura would lean toward him that way.

As Naruto and his friends got a little closer the gentleman's caller pursuing Sakura came into view. Sasuke. Sasuke was leaning very seductively on a locker, at Sakura.

Naruto's heart began to pound, hard. Why? For Sakura? He had lost? For Sasuke? Had … he… lost?

Gaara took his hand at that moment and smiled. "Come on, it's time to study and you're slowing us down." Gaara glanced back at the situation, he smirked and then looked at Naruto. As long as those two were together, he didn't have to worry about either getting his prize.

-------------------------------------

"Then we have an agreement? Since we're together, I get to invite people to the party too?" Sasuke spoke slowly to the dim girl infront of him.

Sakura just stared and smiled. Sasuke had feeling for her all this time and now they were together. A real couple. It happened so fast. Her head almost spun, but she managed to nod her head as Sasuke talked to her.

"Good they will all be coming together with my invitation. I have some personal business to attend to so I will be late."


	6. the ploy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire slayer.

-------------------------

Naruto put his pencil down. He had been looking at the problem for 30 minutes, but all he saw was Sasuke and Sakura standing together. Together. Her leaning in. Him perfectly positioned to grab and hold her. The look in his eyes. The need in hers. It was too much. He looked up. Gaara made a funny face at him, but to no avail.

At that moment a girl walked in. She had pale white eyes. Naruto was too distracted to really think about her. Hinata Hyuga was her name. Naruto wasn't too familiar with her, but he didn't see her hand out with many people. Come to think of it he couldn't really remember her really talking to anyone.

She sat down at the table. Shikamaru glanced away from his book for a moment. He thought for a moment and then put the book back in front of him. She took out a biology book and started on some work sheets.

Naruto looked back at his paper. He had done one problem, and it was probably wrong.

"_I can't stop, but I can wait. I have some thing I need to do today, so you don't have to worry about class okay?" _

'"_Smile for me." _

Naruto had kissed him. Sasuke had smiled for Naruto! What was he doing stand like that to… to… his Sakura?"

She had… well… she only insulted Naruto. Sasuke may have seemed evil on the outset, but he was good on the inside. It wasn't his fault that he was just better at everything, though he had made Naruto push hard in gym. They were about tied now. So in a way that was good. Sasuke also helped him in class. Sakura only told him to mind his own business. But Sasuke called him Dobe. Man, Naruto hated that.

Who was he jealous of? Maybe both?

It didn't matter. If they were together then he was out of the picture. Too late to change it. He would just have to wait for them to break up.

This meant they would both be at the party though. Totally together. Could he be there and see that? He hated seeing Sakura with other guys. He couldn't really picture Sasuke with someone else though. Not a guy at least. Weird, maybe he wasn't gay? Of course he wasn't gay, he was with Sakura.

What was the previous night about then? Sasuke was really confusing. Maybe the seen he saw wasn't what he thought it was. Sakura had… ummm… cornered him, yeah. Though he was the one leaning into her.

"Time's up guys." Naruto's thoughts were disrupted but Shikamura. "I've got a party to get ready for. He he he" Shikamura was clearly kicking them out.

Kakashi stopped Naruto before he left, "Naruto, I'm um a little worried about you."

"Why? Training is going great and these Vamps that pop up are easy."

"Naruto. You've mostly encountered Vampires that were young. Either just out of the grave or maybe a few years old at most. As vampires age the become more experienced. Not only in fighting but in other aspects. Some are even known so have special bloodline traits that only activate after they have been turned. Word is going to get out that a slayer is here in Kohona. I'm not always with you, do you still have the cross I gave you?"

"Sure."

"And you keep a stake with you, even during the day?"

"Yeah."

"And you're planning on taking one to the party?"

"Uhhhh, now I am."

"Good. One more thing Naruto, there are more evil things out there than Vampires. Your primary objective is to fight vampires, but your calling is to protect people in general. That means if a M'huffin daemon shows up you kill it."

"What?"

"You are going to fight all sorts of evil, and either prevail, or parish trying. That's all for now. I don't think you could handle anything else." _Like we're sitting on a hell mouth that produces evil._

Kakashi went back to his search for a certain book, he swore he had seen it that morning. And it was in the locked up section. No one could have just walked off with it with out him knowing it. Those books were his personal collection. If the majority of people read them, they would wonder why the school had such an extensive collection of really elaborate D&D books, but in reality Kakashi needed them incase something weird or unexplainable happened.

-------------------------

Why was Kakashi so… well Kakashi today? Come to think of it Naruto hadn't seen him reading the orange books he usually did. Maybe he was cranky. Or maybe some one stole his books and he was going to let out a M'hooffabob monster to find them and then Naruto was going to have to fight it after. Nah.

This outfit would do nicely. He looked at his worn orange shirt and his faded hole filled jeans and then glanced over at the cloths Sasuke had gotten him for the occasion. They had bought way more than just one outfit. Most of the things matched so Naruto couldn't go wrong.

Twenty more minutes. Show up in the nice cloths or his normal cloths? He looked at the leather pants, then closed his eyes. He could feel Sasuke's touch. Hmmm… his hand would move slowly at first, but they kissed… No No No. He would not have fantasies about some chick's dude. Better to have them about her. Sakura… ummm… well… No now was a bad time, he didn't want to have a problem when the guys arrived.

Knock knock. Still fifteen till. Oh well.

Naruto rushed down stairs. To late too change now. He opened the door.

"Kakashi? Did you forget to tell me something."

"Doesn't the party start at seven? Why are you still here?"

"Only losers show up on time."

"Right."

Awkward silence.

"Kakashi," Iruka came into the front hall behind Naruto. "Please come in."

"Oh I almost forgot this was left on your front door."

He handed a note to Naruto. All it had on the envelope was "_Dobe."_

He read the note inside.

"_leather pants._

_Red shirt._

_You know which jacket."_

Naruto looks around him. Apparently Iruka nor Kakashi were interested in the content of the note. They had disappear. Oh well. Time to change.


	7. the plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire slayer.

-------------------------

As far as evil goes Sasuke was really good at it. That wanna be witch slut was going to get what was coming to her. It was so easy. He had lots of practice over the years, but this girl just deserved it extra.

According to the people he had talked to Naruto had ended up inviting Lee and Gaara, Sakura's least favorite people. Even better, was that Gaara gave off some kind of weird vib. His pulse wasn't very steadily either. If Sasuke was right and he was nearly never wrong tonight some interesting things would happen. He would have to protect Naruto though. He didn't know what they were facing.

-------------------------

The guys showed up right on time. Naruto had hidden a stake in the jacket easily. His cross lay out over the shirt easily seen.

They arrived at the door at 7:30. Sakura, laughed when she saw Lee and Gaara, but then they parted slightly and she got view of Naruto. Her eyes could have popped straight out. She nodded her head slightly up and down making sure her eyes could take in the full sight.

Naruto presented the invitation. She had made each one different and let them pass. She didn't even ask Gaara for his, but he put it down on a desk as the walked in. The house was huge. There was a stair case in the entry going up to the bedroom and a recreational room that could barely been seen through a banister. It would seem that they at least had one pool table up there. Naruto guessed there was a fussball and ping pong table up there too from the sounds. The main receiving room was nice it had a bunch of coaches and a piano. A few people were chatting in there.

Two hallways branched off from the main entry, one lead to a big open room where people were dancing the other to the kitchen. Naruto was hungry so he went straight for the food. Face it the other two were boys too. Food food food.

The boys could see that in the back was a lighted pool with a fountain in it. The spread was huge. But nothing looked edible to Naruto. Where was the ramen? NO need to be picky.

The boys grouped together for a while and when full finally broke apart. Gaara went up stairs to play some games. Lee went to the front room to socialize, and Naruto went to the dance floor.

There seemed to be only about 50 to 70 people in the house, compared to the 3000 people that went to the school, it made an excusive party. Every one that was either super hot, or super rich was here. That included Neji Hyuga possibly the only guy with a family richer than the host's.

Naruto got his grove on, mostly by himself, until he spotted Shikamaru and joined the group he was in. Man Leather pants, bad idea to dance in. Naruto decided to cool down for a moment and went to the side of the dance floor.

He felt the hand come smoothly around him. The body was swaying to the beat. Hmmm, who was out there a second ago and that he can't see now? Ino? SCORE!

"Dobe, did I tell you, you could zip these up?"

Naruto's eyes widened, then widen again as one of those hands traced over the zipper of his pants. The other hand pulled him back against hard perfect abs. He moved his head back. Sasuke. His eyes rolled a little and he closed his eyes.

Naruto jumped, as he felt the zipper get pulled down. Sasuke anticipated his dobe's reaction and used it to turn the boy toward him. Naruto conscientiously leaned into Sasuke trying to make sure no one could see as he zipped up his fly.

"Awfully cuddly today aren't we."

"Bastard."

"Hn, say it again."

"No, and stop people will see."

"Not that I care but I know you do. Met me upstairs. Instead of going to the game room turn left. Third room on the right." Sasuke gently kissed his forehead.

Naruto was stunned. Just like that, the guy expected Naruto to go up to an empty room with him? He started off down the hall still unsure of what he intended to do. Sasuke was here. If he didn't go up the guy would just find him again and have his way with everyone watching.

Naruto looked up. Sakura was checking her phone. She looked slightly upset.

Sakura! Wait what was Sasuke playing at? Didn't he see them together earlier?

"Yo. Sakura. Nice phone." Naruto called out.

"It doesn't matter how nice it is if the right people don't call."

"Whatever that means."

"Sasuke should be here by now. He said he'd be a little late, but it's 9 o'clock. A guy should be there for his girl."

"Yeah. So you're together?"

"Yeah we made it official today. He's been perusing me since the day he came to school. Flowers, jewelry, balloons, it was quit exhausting being perused by him. And he's such a good kisser. You wouldn't believe it. Well I finally gave in. He was just too sweeet."

"Yeah. Well, I'm happy for you really." He was so stupid. Sasuke had been wooing Sakura all this time. How could he have not noticed it? This would not end well for Naruto. He was given that invitation so that they could humiliate him tonight. Stupid pranksters. He even wore what Sasuke asked even though he had seen them in the hallway together.

Naruto wanted to leave. He went up the stairs. He saw Gaara playing fuss ball. He just watched for a few minutes before going over. His opponent was getting frustrated as his guys kept getting stuck.

"Hey, Kiba, I hate to cut in but do you mind?"

"No go ahead, it's a tough side to work with though."

Naruto moved the handles, they seemed to move smoothly. Gaara had placed the ball in and it flung around but Nartuo just twiddled with the knobs. The ball stopped moving as Gaara relinquished his controls.

"What?"

"I've been a fool." Naruto felt like crying.

"They played me."

Gaara walked over to Naruto and placed an arm around his waist and pulled him in. Naruto blushed a little, but most felt awkward.

"Tell me."

Naruto pushed Gaara's arm away, it didn't feel right. Gaara's face looked frustrated as Naruto moved from him. A presence of anger started to glint in his eyes.

"Sakura and…." At the name Gaara's eyes widened looking behind Naruto to the girl that had just finished walking up the stairs.

Naruto spun around. He saw Sakura standing there. She didn't look happy, or sad, about the same as before. But her cheek began to bleed.

"What?" From no where she was pelted with sand. She raised he arms to protect herself.

M'funky. No, that wasn't it.. it was M'huffin, Ack it didn't matter what it was called, Naruto needed to act. He looked all around for the sand's source. The only thing out of place was how intently Gaara was staring at her.

Naruto hoped he was right, cause if he wasn't he was just about the worst friend ever. He took a swing at Gaara. The boy didn't anticipate the blow so he was easily hit. His face seemed to crack. Naruto looked closely, underneath that skin was… more skin? The bits that fell off turned to sand. Naruto didn't fully understand but he new that he needed to get Gaara out of the house and now.

Gaara's eye's flickered to Naruto. They reeled with betrayal. Moving the fight would be easy enough now.

"Whoa there, think your scary panda eyes with your lame make up? No wonder the girls ignore you. Or do you not care. Looking for some of this action?" Naruto pointed towards himself. Surprisingly the panda eye's seemed to say yeah, I am looking for action from you.

Naruto leap over the banister, making a smooth landing only someone with super human strength could manage and ran out the house. The banister blew out as sand pelted into it. The other boy jumping down, running after Naruto.

-------------------------

Shikamaru looked at the trail of sand that left from the entrance of the house. It would be simple enough to follow, if he was fast. This was the moment he had prepared for.

------------------------

Sasuke emerged from the back room. What was all that noise? He saw Sakura covered in blood, and a trail of sand leaving the front door. He knelt down and picked the girl up. He touched the hand to his mouth that was covering in her blood. He spat it out. She really was dirty. He let her drop back down and went down the stairs toward the door seeing Shikamaru running purposefully out the door.

Soon panic erupted and others ran out too. Sasuke got caught. Whatever danger his dobe was in, he would not be there to protect him. Darn all these people. This was not the plan.


	8. Bring me a Nightmare Mr Sandman

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire slayer.

FYI: An arial is a cartwheel with no hands. Sorry if I have spelled it wrong.

-------------------------

_Shikamaru was a smart guy. Though Naruto's story seemed plausible, he would still have to see a vampire for himself. He had been waiting two hour already. It wasn't going to happen. _

_He turned to leave, but heard some voices. When he turned back Naruto was fighting what looked like an old man. The guy rushed Naruto and they fell down. He couldn't really tell what happened, but the masked man behind Naruto through something. _

_If this was a Vampire then that was a stake. Naruto drove the object in hard to his opponent. The man said something to Naruto, but Shikamaru couldn't make it out. Naruto unlodged his weapon and then drove it in again. The thing beneath him disappears and Naruto was on the ground. _

_Vampires were real, and Naruto was sent to kill them. But if Vampires were real, then certainly werewovles were, but why stop there. This knowledge could not be looked upon lightly. Few knew it. He would aid Naruto when the time came._

_He recognized the man at once. He seemed very consciences of Naruto's family. This had to be the man in the graveyard. He would approach him. This man knew what to do._

_Surely enough he was right. There were more beast than just Vampires. Naruto had the strength and the will to fight, but he wasn't going to be of much use researching the creatures. _

_Naruto was called to kill the Vampires, but Shikamaru would be his weapons, metaphorically, as "Knowledge is power." Kakashi had brought volumes and volumes of old text about creatures of the underworld._

_Shikamaru started studying the dead languages immediately. The thing he read about were any where from comical, because of multiple interpretations, to vial. But Naruto would never be unprepared for an advisory. _

_The day the boy arrived at his table, he just didn't feel right about him. He took a quick look where the boy had been sitting and noticed some sand. It was a strange thing to find in Kohona high. _

_He told Kakashi about it, but Kakashi wasn't convinced until he told him about the rumors of Sakura's fall and Naruto's locker. He even had a significant amount of sand to show for it. _

_Kakashi ran some test on the sand, and Shikamaru buried himself in the ancient books. It didn't take long before they found the creature, right next to M'Huffin. It was a shukaku. Creature of sand bound to a person. To expel the demon the human must be immersed in fire. _

_Great, so burn down a house? Shikamaru thought it over. He was good at thinking._

This spot should be good. Nice open field. Just have to fight something that might not have a body.

Naruto turned and looked at his pursuer. Gaara's face had reconstructed. His dark eyes were hard to read. The person before him was Gaara in appearance. But this guys eyes were not the emerald ones he had become accustomed to. His eyes were dark. Gaara, his friend, had checked out. Or was it that Gaara was showing his true colors? He was a monster as Kakashi had warned him of. What kind of Monster was he? He doubted a stake would do him any good here.

Sand started to twirl around Naruto. It gathered together into one stream which shot out at him. Naruto jumped up avoiding the danger. He, ran, jumped, skipped, and rolled dodging the attacks.

He needed to get close to Gaara, or calm him down. This opponent, was certainly a whole different beast than what he was used to fighting.

"Gaara stop this. Why are you so mad?"

His eyes narrowed and a wall of sand started to surround Naruto. He jumped on top of it escaping as the sand closed off the area he was just in.

"What are you? How are you doing this?" He arialed over another shot of sand. This time coming close to his assailant. Naruto struck out with a fast punch. This time the sand formed a plate infront of Gaara protecting him from being hit.

Dang it. How could he defeat this thing-guy?

From behind two streams of sands wrapped there way around Naruto's legs. He could no longer dodge. Two more streams came and took his arms. He could not move.

Gaara walked over to Naruto and looked him dead in the eyes. Naruto looked back, but not with hate or fear. That was what Gaara was looking for. It's what Gaara saw in everyone's eyes. All eyes, but the one's before him now. Why?

Naruto was alone. He had been moved from one orphanage to the next all his life.

Every six months he went to a new school. Students wouldn't accept him. He always got picked last to be on teams, he was always the odd one out on projects. Even some of the teachers weren't very keen on him.

Different rumors would go through different schools. Most of the had to do with his parents. How they had died. Or left him because he was such an awful child. Naruto didn't really know what had happened to his parents. There was no way to tell. People at the orphanage simply told him he arrived in a basket.

His only friend that he has made was named Sai. The boy liked to draw. His brother had been gotten into some kind of accident so Naruto didn't even get to see him much. But with every school he was soon transferred.

Finally one of the foster care people introduced him to Iruka. The guy couldn't help but love Naruto and took him in. He did not fear Naruto, and even saw his good heart. Naruto's life had settled and he had been in the same place for nearly 3 years.

When Naruto looked into Gaara's eye's he saw his own. The hurt, the rejection from being different. He couldn't help but feel for the person in front of him. His arms and legs were strained. But he was looking at a friend. A friend that was crying out for help.

"Tell me…"

Gaara's posture reeked of power, of death, but his eye's became softer and softer, until a tear came down it.

"Why are you not afraid."

"Because I've seen you laugh. I've seen you smile. And because were not so different. I know what it is to be alone."

Gaara took a step forward and leaned his head onto Naruto. The sand seemed to loosen a bit, but still held him.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to protected you from pain, but when you saw what I was I thought that you would hate me. I didn't want to hurt you. Not you."

The sand fell from his arms and legs. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close. The way he did it felt familiar. It also felt wrong as it had before. Naruto wasn't supposed to be held like this by Gaara, it was a betrayal of his heart.

Naruto was starting to sense this, as Gaara released the hold slightly to look at Naruto.

"I knew you understood." Gaara closed his eyes and leaned into Naruto's lips. Naruto pulled back, and pushed Gaara away.

_Sasuke. I didn't mean to._ The thought, pure and simple came to mind. He knew that he belonged to Sasuke. He might even love him. He felt like he had betrayed him. Right now it didn't matter if Sasuke belonged to him or not. That was how he felt, and Naruto would not betray his himself.

"I can't do that."

Gaara's eye's narrowed. "I thought you under stood."

"I do but…"

"I thought you cared." The sand started to swirl around again. Naruto was being pelted and a trail of blood came down his cheek.

"Gaara."

"You lied. You don't understand."

At that moment, something surprising found it's way into Naruto's hands. He had seen them on TV. What was it doing here and in his hands? He looked through the unnatural sand storm to see a second figure. It looked like it was throwing something on Gaara.

"Now. Use it Now." The voice was familiar.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto called out.

"Yes, but use it now."

Naruto didn't want to hurt Gaara but he didn't want to die either. He took the flame torch and pointed it straight at Gaara and pulled the trigger. The boy lit up, and gravity pulled the sand to the ground as the power that it was infused with left.

Naruto ran over to Gaara. The boy was fine. Prone on the ground, but fine. He knelt down and picked up the oranged hair boy. His eyes were open with shock. They moved away from Naruto's glare. "You hate me?"

"No I love you," Naruto was interrupted.

He looked up at Naruto in gratitude. Gaara pushed himself up towards those soft lips for another try, but Naruto knew that his lips didn't belong to Gaara. His lips were reserved for one person.

Naruto finished his sentence as he pulled away, "but I'm not in love with you. I hope you can understand."

Naruto helped the boy up.

"I will accept that love for now."

Gaara's presence seemed to change, or was it return to normal.

Naruto dreaded the times ahead. Gaara's actions made it clear to him, that he did like Sasuke. Sasuke didn't feel wrong to him. He would accept it for now. He was in love with a boy. Not only that, but one with a girl friend and whose goal was to humiliate him. He would have to get over Sasuke, the sooner the better. But he couldn't change the way he felt at the moment, so he concerned himself with Gaara's well being.


	9. what's not seen is

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

I also apologize for my grammar and spelling errors. I do actually check over them a few times, I just miss stuff.

-----------------------------------------

Naruto returned to the house with Gaara leaning on his shoulder. Everyone was talking about the earthquake, some had felt it some had not. But it had done some serious damage to the house and apparently Sakura was standing in the entrance when it happened. The ambulance was just leaving. He assumed that she was in it.

He tried to find Lee. His loud voice made it easy. He gave Naruto a thumbs up. He was pretty confused. Naruto then glanced at Gaara, and just shuck his head.

Apparently, Lee had known Gaara's feelings. He would recover though, from those and from the mental pain the thing inside him must have caused. What would he be like now? Did Naruto know him or the beast? No Gaara was strong. The beast only came out when Gaara was mad. Gaara was still the friend he knew.

"Is he ok?" Lee inquired.

"Yeah he'll be fine, just needs some rest."

"So there was an earthquake, but you seemed to be outside during it. How did this happen to him?"

Naruto didn't like to lie, and he trusted Lee. He told him what really happened. Shikamaru confirmed it when he got back. These guys now had a secret that would bond them together forever. Naruto was glad that he would never be alone, but hoped the burden would not be too great.

The Uchiha marveled at the sight. He really liked the destructiveness of the seen. He was also proud of his Dobe for thinking to take the fight away from the house. It saved a lot of questions.

He had missed what triggered Gaara, but with so many people, something was bound to do it. Oh, and what a grand sight that pink hair's witch was. Yeah! She was getting what she deserved.

He took a few steps closer to the blond when he saw him return. He would have to wait until his friends went away to talk to him. He also needed, what was left of Gaara to be taken off his prize. The boy clung to Naruto like they belonged together.

Another guy would have worried, but Sasuke was Uchiha, there was no need to worry.

Lee finally took Gaara to his car and Shikamaru wandered off to his. Naruto was heading to the car too. Sasuke grabbed his arm. Naruto turned back.

"Here to play more games? I know. Okay. I know all about it, so just quit. I know your secret. Please leave me alone."

Sasuke let go. If he had known what Naruto really meant he would have held the boy close and comforted him, maybe even confessed his love. But Sasuke understood it to mean the worse. _He knows I'm a Vampire._ And a slayer will not love a Vampire. In Naruto's mind he let the Uchiha live out of charity? No because people were here. A person disappearing would not make his life easy.

Of course Sasuke was not the one in danger; Naruto would be if they fought. Though, could the dark haired guy still kill the blond one? A devil's job is to fight the angels. But if the devil learns to love what happens?

The weekend ended. Monday would pass soon. The day was quit in remorse for Sakura's injuries. Tuesday came with a small hush. Wednesday came and whispers where heard. Thursday came a upon the student body. There was a small buzz, Sakura would return. By Friday people could use a normal voice, but no one shouted.

As for Naruto, he was quite for other reasons. He didn't want to look at the boy next to him. What he did hurt. Nothing could compare to the cruelty of falling in love with someone so they could make a joke of it.

He package up all the cloths they had gotten together and placed them on the desk between them. They sat on the desk the entire hour. Neither took them with. They were stashed in the back of the class the next day, no longer a physical barrier between them, but still a metaphoric one.

Friday came and passed for them too. The next Monday Sakura returned. She had bandages everywhere. Her face had been blocked for the most part. There were only a few scratches. Otherwise she would have insisted on home schooling.

The class was speaking normally by now, but the table in the back was silent.

Naruto was sitting between the two people that had purposely hurt him the most.

Sasuke was sitting next to the only person he loved, but could not have the love returned,

Sakura was sitting next to the guy that was in love with her but hadn't called or visited her once in the hospital. She was really upset.

None new what the others thought nor knew what was actually happening, except Sasuke knew about Sakura and was purposely still hurting her.

-----------------------------

Naruto sat next to the window looking out. He would normally be trying to pay attention, especially since it was Iruka's class, and he would hear about it at home, but today he didn't even want Sasuke in his peripheral vision.

It was unfortunate that the desk in front of him was empty. This was because it was tempting to put his feet up on it. That would drive Iruka over the top though. So he would have to settle for looking outside.

Who was supposed to be sitting in front of him? It seemed liked the seat was usually filled but he just couldn't bring to mind who it was. It was funny, since Naruto at least new the names of all the people in his classes.

The bell finally rang. He gathered up his stuff.

Sasuke stood in the door way. It seemed to be a new way of torturing the boy had started the previous week. He would have to pass by him. He had tried waiting the previous class, but Sasuke would not relent. He would just be late to his class again if he waited.

He passed by him expecting to be tripped. He never was but he expected it. No Sasuke was far crueler. This time he placed his hand on Naruto's back leading him through the door, but Naruto stopped.

"Give it up, Sasuke, I know what you're up to and I'm not going to fall for it again okay?"

Just then Naruto got pushed back into the other side of the doorway. When he looked to accuse Sasuke of finally giving up the charade he saw something he didn't expect. The other boy seemed to have been pushed too. This was certainly not normal.

-------------------------

Time to reassess. This was worse than starting over. I can't really figure out what the dobe is thinking. Did he want to fight? Does Naruto know my reputation as a vampire? Why doesn't he realize that Sakura is the mark and not him? Of course to the slayer it would make sense that he would be the mark. I have driven five slayers to utter madness, but ten I've had outright just killed. So statistically, Naruto should expect just to die. Though since he's not dead, the conclusion would be that I am attempting to drive him mad.

Darn. How can I get him to trust me? A slayer trust a Vampire. There is a novel idea. I'm going to have to wait this out for a while. Though maybe I should go give that watcher a visit. I love the dobe, but I know he couldn't have figure out what was going on by himself. I need to know exactly how bad the situation is.

-----------------------------------

Sasuke missed the last class period. Naruto was surprised, but at least he got to play outside. Tag foot ball. His team easily won, even with given the other team a point lead.

And now to tutoring. Naruto sat working away at his math. That was math problems for his class. Shikamaru was really a great teacher.

Naruto looked back as the door to the Library opened and closed, he paid it no mind when no one came in. Probably someone realized where the door led to and decided against it.

He took a quick glace around the table. Gaara sat across from him. Naruto always insisted now that they not sit too close, Shikamaru at the short end, and Lee next to Gaara. This left two empty seats, the other short end and the seat next to Naruto.

The door opened again. In walked none other than a dark haired, paled skinned, white eyed Hyuga. He scanned the room then walk over to the table.

"It's time to go Hinata."

Whoa! Where did she come from?

"Neji, I just got here. I need to finish my Chemistry homework; you know when we go home that we will be forced to go to that banquet. I won't have time to finish; I really need to get an A on this assignment."

"Hinata, there will be time after. Quite stalling because you don't want to go."

"What does it matter, no one will even know if I am there."

"I will know, and your parents will know."

She stood up grabbing her book. "Doubt it."

The pair left. The boys at the table gave each other funny looks.

Lee was the first to speak. "Did any of you notice her come in?"

"No she must have been really quite."

"Weird."

Shikamaru got up and went straight to the caged books. "Time for a new book."

------------------------------

Sasuke waited for the four in the Library to leave. He took an extra long glimpse of his Dobe as he left.

In the library Sasuke found the watcher. The guy was in a small back room reading an orange covered book. The guy seemed really preoccupied with the story. Fine with him. He went straight to the desk where the key for the caged books were kept.

Once in the cage he found the books he was searching for easily, the watchers' journals. None of them seemed out of place. This was odd to him. If they had been researching Sasuke's past that would be the place to look. Watchers were notorious for just watching, and recording. So much so that he even had a nice chat with one about some of his experiences and even let them be written down. He pulled the book out. Ah, Jamieson Price, that was his name. Nice fellow, to Sasuke. Even gave Sasuke blood wine. Honestly he thought the man was probably rotten to the core. Why would a watcher otherwise associate with a vampire? He was one that watched, watched as Sasuke killed his slayer and reveled in it. Sick, sick man actually. Good times. Good times. Sasuke grinned inside at the memory, his face showed no emotion as always.

Back to the point. The books were undisturbed. What was the Dobe thinking? Did he even know?

Sasuke took a look at the other books, two holes in the cabinet. He placed a finger in one hole and almost smirked. The other was only a book shelf down. He looked at the book surrounding it, magic books, as the one above. These were more about illusions though.

Interesting.

----------------------------------------

The next Monday marked the first snow of the season. Sasuke liked the winter. The days were shorter, meaning the night was longer. He wasn't fond of snow though. But he could be out during more reason able hours.

Naruto on the other hand, had a hate love relationship with snow. It meant Christmas, it meant snow ball fights and skiing and snow boarding and sledding, but it also was associated with the times he was moved to new schools usually. Foster parents were great about accepting him, until they realized they couldn't afford him during Christmas and back to the shelter it was.

He was adequately dressed but he could have been warmer. Iruka provided, but on a teacher's salary extras were not allowed.

His shoes sloshed as he entered the school, they sloshed all the way to his locker and they sloshed especially loud when he entered his first class period.

Sakura was sitting in his seat. She had grown accustomed to it the previous week. Naruto fully understood why she wanted to sit next to Sasuke. He wanted too as well, even if they weren't talking. His attempts to get over the guy were not going well, but it had only been two weeks. Time would render this as a small crush.

As always the pink haired girl gave little ground in being removed from his spot. Today he pushed the chair she was in over to her proper spot. The then put another chair in his spot before she could get back to the spot.

Sasuke certainly seemed amused by the event, though he still didn't adorn a smile. Naruto could tell that he was laughing inside though.

---------------------------------------

The class period wasn't particularly out of the ordinary. The teacher lectured at the board while everyone took notes, except for Sasuke because he already knew everything.

There were a few questions here and there.

"Why don't you call on me!?!?!"

The students looked around for the person that had just shouted. No one? The papers flew off the teacher's desk.

Naruto's eyes bulge. "Ghost!" His arms reached over to Sasuke's shirt and he clung on.

"Hn." Sasuke knew about ghosts. But he was more concerned with the racing hear beat coming from the front of the room before the voice had sounded. This was magic, not a ghost, but it got his dobe to cling to him. He liked who ever it was. He pulled Naruto's chair closer and slowly reached his hand around the blond until his hand was entangle into the golden locks. He gently guided the head towards him until the boy was nuzzled into his chest.

A slayer scared of a ghost. Sasuke shook his head. The class was a mess. Who ever it was certainly was mad. She, defiantly a girl, was running around pulling out books from shelves, messing up the teacher's office, and pushing over chemicals. That was going to be dangerous.

Sasuke loved the chaos and the warmth from his scared angel.

His eyes glanced over to Sakura. He found her next to her seat on the ground. She was scared, but she was also fuming with anger at the sight of Sasuke's grasp on Naruto. His plan for her to walk in on them at the party had failed but he could still upset her now.

He nested his check against the blond hair then turned his head just enough to give that spot a kiss before leaning into him again and pulling the blond closer. Oh she was mad. More mad than scared of the 'ghost.'

She got off the floor. And started to move towards the boys.

"Get of my AAAHHHHH." She was yanked back by her hair.

"Stupid, popular ….." She found her self on the floor again.

Sasuke only laughed inside. Whoever this person was had a lot of built up anger.

The bell rang. The class room was a total mess. Most of the students seemed to have already left. Sasuke stood up lifting Naruto to his feet. The blond pulled away, his face was bright red. His eyes grew large in recognition of what he'd just done and he ran out of the room.


	10. Preperations

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

I also apologize for my grammar and spelling errors.

-----------------------------

Naruto ran. Ran out the class, ran down the hall, ran through the library door that luckily Shikamaru was holding open.

Naruto's mind was often confused. He knew he was scared and that there was something that caused it. He suspected it was the ghost, but it might have been the display of affection he had shown to Sasuke.

Unfortunately, for Naruto, his mind had checked out the moment he had 'seen' the ghost until the time he was being lifted up by Sasuke. Naruto suspected that Sasuke was pretty pissed off at him for grabbing onto him and was shoving him off as quickly as he could.

He found himself sitting among the rows of books sitting on the floor and holding his knees firmly against his chest.

_Breath, just breath, in out in out. Good._

"Naruto." A quit voice sounded. "NARUTO" Naruto jumped to his feet knocking down a few books.

He looked over to Shikamaru and smiled.

"Have you heard there is something paranormal going on in the school?"

"Yeah?" Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Don't be an idiot; actually don't think I'm an idiot. I know your whole class schedule; the incident was in your home room."

Naruto was lost for words. What do you say to a guy about there being a ghost? Not to mention that he really hoped that his actions toward Sasuke had gotten out. He hadn't really told any one about the other stud that had happened between them. And certainly not that he liked the guy. How would they react to the news? Lee would, well it was hard to predict what Lee would do. Gaara would do something frightful. Sure the daemon was out of him, but the guy was still a little unstable, especially when it came to Naruto.

Speaking of Gaara, wasn't he in that Chemistry class too? Ah crappy, he totally would have seen what happened. But Sasuke did just stand up and push Naruto away as far as Naruto was concerned. So Gaara couldn't be that mad.

Snap. Snap.

"Hello? Earth to Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Naruto stop spacing out, we have a ghost on our hands, and last time I checked you are the slayer which means it's your job to get rid of it."

"NOOOOO WAY. I AM NOT DEALING WITH A GHOST. FORGET IT."

Naruto walked off pissed. At least he wasn't scared anymore.

----------------------------

Sakura was mad. She finally got up when she felt the tug on her hair released. She took a moment to recover and then gazed up at her Sasuke. The poor thing had been assaulted by that grungy blond.

He was looking curiously at the front of the room. She glanced over. Nothing. She took a step towards Sasuke. His gaze seemed to be following something. She looked back a gain. Nothing.

She smiled and was about to ask him to take her to her next class when the most wonderful thing she had ever seen in her entire life happened. He, Sasuke, smiled. Just for her. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the door and started to move toward it, but she new that smile was for her.

She stood there in awe of it totally forgetting that she was in school and the loud noise ringing in her ears was not wedding bells, but marking her late to her next class.

-------------------------

The school was all the buzz about a possible ghost. The teachers had gathered to the haunted room and took a look around. It seemed that the air conditioner had broken in the room causing a strong gust. A few papers flew through the room.

Most of the teachers unwilling to accept that there was a ghost, dismissed the idea readily enough and replaced it with something more reasonable.

The story went as such. The air conditioner broke making some kind of high pitch noise which sounded like a voice. Then the papers flew off of the teacher's desk. Some dumb student, probably Naruto, shouted about there being a ghost. Then the rest of the class panicked, knocking down books and chemicals as they ran from the room.

Mystery solved.

--------------------------------

The rest of the day was uneventful. No ghost incidents in other classes. The students had really hoped the air conditioning wasn't really to blame, but with out a second haunting it didn't seem to be a ghost after all.

Not that the ghost theory was dismissed, at least not by all the students, particularly one with bright blue eyes and blond hair. He knew better. He was there and knowing that there were such things as real monsters, a ghost seemed to be possible too.

Naruto changed from his gym cloths. He simply listened as everyone else changed. Kiba could easily be heard talking to Neji, "Dude, we're all going to camp out at the school tonight."

"You think the ghost will show up then?"

"Man you are so stupid sometimes, there is no such things as ghosts, but since all the girls are freaked out we're going to invite a bunch and then play pranks on them. When they freak out. Bam they jump into our protecting arms. It's going to be a blast."

"Kiba, you are brilliant. I have a few ideas. Darn. I just remembered I have to drag my cousin along to anything."

-------------------------------

Sasuke caught Neji as the boy left walking with him. "Make sure Naruto comes to your evening events."

"No way, that guy is a loser. Don't you even talk to your girlfriend?"

"Let me make this clear." Sasuke grabbed the Neji's wrist stopping them.

"Dude, owe that hurts." Neji whined.

Blood red eyes met the pale white ones. The swirling black mark mesmerized the victim. "Naruto comes."

---------------------------

Gaara seemed displeased. For being a darker eye circle guy he was pretty chipper usually, especially around Naruto. However, at this moment the approaching blond was triggering his anger.

The two met in silence and filed into the library. They took their seats across from each other.

Naruto pulled out his book and started on him home work. About twenty minutes passed.

"So the great slayer needs protection from a ghost." A raspy voice shot across the table.

"There is no ghost, it was the air conditioner," Naruto defended himself.

"Doesn't matter, you're the one that said there was and jumped straight into that… duck haired freaks lap."

Had he made it all the way to his lap? No wonder he had been pushed off, Naruto thought.

"I was scared." Naruto said in a loud voice as he stood up.

Shikamaru dropped his book, "What?"

"Your supposed to take care of these things, not turn to some one else for protection." Gaara stood too.

"You're just jealous it wasn't you." Naruto slammed his hands into the table.

"WHAT?" Shikamaru couldn't believe his hears. There was definitely something going on, and if he used Occam's razor accepting the simplest solution. Then Naruto had wanted his protecting from Sasuke, meaning that Naruto liked Sasuke, and Gaara was jealous. But that made absolutely no sense since Naruto hated Sasuke, and Gaara well, okay he could see Gaara liking Naruto, but the first thing was way out of character for Naruto.

Just then Neji came in. Naruto glanced over and picked up his book, "I'm done for today." He passed Neji who stood in the doorway.

"Hinata."

The shy girl came out from among the book shelves.

"I'm not ready."

"Fine, I didn't come to get you. I have a lot of preparations for the school tonight, just stay hear I'll get you around ten."

"That's a long time to stay here Neji."

"Well, seeing as you need a baby sitter and I'll be here tonight that means you have to stay. Naruto be at the front doors at 7:00, bring those losers too if you want." He motioned to the others at the table.

Then he just turned and left.

------------------------------

Shikamaru, being in a different gym class than Naruto hadn't over heard the plans for the night. He was curious as to what Neji was up to. Few people willingly stayed in the school long.

He turned to ask Hinita a question. Gone? He stood up and went to the bookshelves she has emerged from before.

"Hey there."

"Hi." She said in a really shy voice.

"So how long have you been here?"

"You didn't notice when I came in?"

"Oh, yeah, I did," Shikamaru lied. He was there when she entered? He knew that he had not seen her enter. He would not have missed such a thing.

"What are you studying?"

"What does it matter?"

"I'm just trying to talk."

"Well that's a first, how about you just go back to ignoring me, I had a bad day."

"Okay." Shikamaru walked away. He first noticed though that she was reading a self help book, How to make friends.

Hinita frowned as the boy walked away. She messed up again. She should not have been mad.

----------------------------------

Naruto waited for Iruka to finish his grading in the hall. He kept his gaze down as Gaara came out of the Library.

He wanted the guy to just pass him. He didn't. Gaara stopped right in front of Naruto's feet.

"Look, I was jealous your right, but it's okay if you like him."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't like him."

"Yeah right. I saw. I saw before Sakura's party. You two were really getting on well until then. Are you two not fighting anymore because of me?"

"No, that's not it at all. I thought he liked me, I thought he liked me more than a friend." Gaara sat down next to Naruto. "But it was all a game, he's into Sakura."

"What do you mean game?"

"Gaara." Naruto finally looked at him, with a blush on his checks. "He ummm, well, he kinda…. Kissed me, and he was being nice, I think I fell for him, but now he's with Sakura. He was messing with me. They both were. I think they were planning on doing something really embarrassing to me at the party, but I figured it out before they could." Naruto's voice was full of sorrow.

"And I went totally A-wall on you."

"Yeah and that." Naruto smiled for a moment but glanced away, dropping the anything resembling a smile."

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I won't let them hurt you. You're going to get over him." Gaara put his arms around Naruto and pulled him in. Naruto accepted the act. He knew it was only in friendship.

----------------------------------------

She was listening from around the corner. She knew some of the guys were going to play pranks tonight so she figured on setting up some of her own. She felt a little betrayed by her best friend, she wasn't in favor of her stealing the hottest guy on campus. Ino felt like she would make a much better match than Sakura for Sasuke. Sakura had been really guarded about the relationship. She told Ino of a lot of fabulous dates they had been on, and lots of gifts that he had given her. But why did they never want to do anything in groups? Then again she would want to keep Sasuke all to her self too.

This was interesting news though to over hear. Ino needed to use it to her advantage but how. There had to be some way she could use Naruto to break up Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke of course could not have been interested in Naruto. What a fool boy for falling for him.

But if she could get them together at just the right time or convince Sakura that Sasuke had feelings for Naruto, maybe she would feel hurt enough to break up with him. It was worth a try. It was the only plan she had.

--------------------------------------

Seven o- clock.

Ten people stood outside: Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Ten Ten. Why someone was named after a number twice no one could figure out.


	11. What goes up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

-----------------------

Kiba handed a paper, a flash light, and a camera to each person outside. They were to go into the school and complete the list of tasks as a team. The first team to win would be treated to dinner by the other team.

"I'm totally eating Ramen tonight!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe it's a free dinner, can't you think of something a little bit more expensive and tasteful?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Arguing ensued as to who would be on each team. All the girls wanted to be on Sasuke's team. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji wanted to be on Sakura's and Ino's team.

It was finally resolve by this. Sasuke refused to be on any team that didn't have Gaara. This was only because Naruto and Gaara were refusing to be separated. On the outside it appeared that he was just being frustrating for the girls. Ino had insisted, rightfully, to be on her best friend's team so she was with Sakura who had pointed out that she should be on her boyfriend's team to which no one would verbally disagree. Sasuke allowed it on the off chance that he could screw with her mind.

Neji explained the rules:

"Rule one: no lights may be turned on in the school at anytime. Only your flash lights are allowed to be used for light."

They all looked at the flash lights. They were pretty small. There wouldn't be much light.

"Rule two: A picture must be taken of each thing being completed on the list. If there is no picture then it does not count.

"Rule three: Disrupting the other teams from completing their tasks is allowed.

"Rule four: All members of a team must return to this spot in order for the win to be valid."

Alright, look at your tasks, and begin."

The all looked at the list of tasks. Neji and Kiba were particularly proud of themselves considering that the whole event was planned in order to get some action.

1) Find something that a teacher seems to be hiding in their class room

2) Steal a book from the caged section in the library.

3) Hide something important

4) Scare one of the other team members

5) Kiss under the Basketball whoop

-------------------------

Sakura new exactly were she wanted to go first. Sasuke had been so shy to kiss her but, under the pressure they would have to be the ones to kiss in the gym. Who cares if they lost as long as she got to kiss him?

Ino had a much different idea. She needed Sasuke and Nartuo to spend some time alone together. But first she needed to give Sasuke the idea that he was to continue his and Sakura's prank. She had prepared for this. She would not have the chance to talk to Sasuke alone so she had written a small note for him to read when he had the chance.

Naruto was a bit nervous about the fourth task. First, he was the easiest to get scared, but second his response to being scared was either to fight full force back or to run like a little girl. Neither of which would have a happy outcome for him.

Gaara just wanted to protect Naruto from Sasuke and Sakura. What was this guy playing at, insisting on being in a group with him? Shikamaru probably could figure it out. What was Sasuke's motive to this move?

Sasuke was in a tree waiting for the sixth member of their team to arrive. He closed his eyes carefully and listened as her heart beat came to the school's foyer. Time for his plans to be set in action. Lonely people were easy to manipulate.

---------------------

Kiba's group entered the building.

The second group stood outside for a moment. They all looked at each other for a moment. Sasuke got down from his high perch and walked straight to the doors.

He was about to pull away from the feminine hand that had breeze by his, but he felt a piece of paper. With as little motion as possible he turned so that he could see who had given the note. Ino? He was not the only one with an objective for tonight. What was she thinking? He put the note in his pocket. Now it would be too obvious to read. All the others would want a peek too.

"Well I think we should go to the gym first." Sakura claimed.

"No." Sasuke stated.

"But baby, it's okay if they see." She walked over to Sasuke. He put his hand up catching her on her forehead. Its size made for an easy target.

"I'd rather not." She was leaning in a little too hard. He could tell. After finishing his rejection he stepped back and released his hold on her. She fell forward landing on her knees.

"Owe." Ino went over to help her up.

"Sakura, that's the dumbest plan we could do. Have you forgotten that the other team is the one that set up this event? They are going to know that the last task is the most appealing to some of the participants. They've set up a trap. What we need to do is work fast, which means splitting up.

"Gaara, you go to the gym and figure out what kind of stupid traps have been step up in there. Remember the forth task is to scare someone. You seem pretty cool headed, but still don't get scared what ever happens is fake. They probably were the ones that set off the air conditioner this morning so that we would all be on edge tonight to begin with.

"Sakura you and I will have a better eye for something that a teacher doesn't want others to know about. We can also hide something from one of the teachers while we are in the rooms. So we will go to the class rooms and look for that.

"Naruto and Sasuke will go to the library. Kakashi is known for staying late so there is a chance that it is not rigged. Sasuke, if there is something make sure to keep Naruto calm, he will be the primary target to be scared."

Naruto pouted, "Am not."

"You are," She stated defiantly, "Anyways, there is also a chance that Kakashi is there so don't get caught. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere with out Naruto. So why don't you read just your little plan?" Gaara stated. No way was he going to leave Naruto alone with the bastard now that he new what was going on.

"Fine then Naruto can go to the gym and get scared out of his wits, the picture of him scared as a girl will probably will be all over the school tomorrow too."

"Gaara, it's cool. Ino's right."

"But"

"I said it's fine."

------------------------

Sasuke took a few steps back during Ino's speech. He didn't really need the light from the flashlight; the light cast from the outside into the foyer was enough for his eyes to read the note:

_Continue with Naruto like you were going to at the party. I'll make an opening. Best of luck that he gets all he deserves._

Whoa! This girl must bleach her hair, because she was no blond if she picked up on how he felt about Naruto. Though, she's a terrible best friend. Shouldn't she be trying to help Sakura?

He doubted that this was about dong a good deed. Plus, yuck, charity. It's was so good. No, she had other motives, evil ones. Sasuke being evil would not accept something as good as an act of charity, unless he followed it up with some great pain for the giver. That would teach them to be nice.

Kabuto seemed to be getting antsy the last few weeks. Maybe they could have a game of hunt the good hearted blond and eat her together. Anyways, she must be angry at Sakura and wants to crush her heart or something. That works out well for him.

"Let's go Sasuke." He only half paid attention to the plan. But having his dobe summon him was irresistible.

"As you wish." The boys went off down the hall towards the library. Before he left Sasuke made a motion toward Sakura. He had planned on using the girl to get the dobe and him in a room alone together, but Ino had already taken care of that. All he needed to do now was fulfill his promise to the girl. That was let her hurt the pink hair terror. Apparently she had played a number of jokes on the shy girl, before ignoring her completely.

-----------------------------

Naruto was scared and nervous. Not from the dark but from being with Sasuke. He tried not to speak to him ever since the party. Naruto hadn't had an opportunity to explain why he had jumped onto Sasuke earlier that day when the 'ghost' appeared either. The truth though was that Naruto really did want to be close to Sasuke, even if he would get more hurt from it. Until Sakura had messed things up Sasuke had… well been great. He treated Naruto like he never had been before. Naruto had to hope, maybe just maybe that nice Sasuke could be found again.

Naruto pulled out his flash light. He shone it down the hall where the light finally landed on the door to the library. He looked over to Sasuke who had put his hand over the one holding the light.

"Your eyes look red." Naruto whispered and he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were fixed down the corridor looking carefully.

"It's just the light. Turn it off. We're not the only one's in the school right now, and remember the other team maybe looking for us."

Sasuke pulled then both to the right side of the hall. And then knelt using his grip on the blonde to force him to do the same. "Naruto you're going to have to trust me. Keep your voice very low. Kiba is at the other end of the hall. He has dressed up into a costume so he looks pretty grotesque. Whatever you see down there don't get scared. I'm not going you leave you."

The way Sasuke was speaking was sweet. Naruto loved the softness in his voice. The concern for him. It seemed so real.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto inquired.

"The science rooms are all connected in the back. We'll use those rooms to get into the other hall."

"Then sneak up behind Kiba and scare him."

"Yeah, I think you've gotten smarter from being in my presence."

"Ha, don't flatter yourself, bastard."

"Fine you can flatter me later."

"For what?"

"Hn. Now is not the time to make you blush."

Naruto did blush though, as thoughts of what would make him blush flashed in his mind. Darn, why was Sasuke acting like this again? He was really confusing.

The boys crept up to the closest door. They worked together to open it with out making a sound.

-------------------

Ino and Sakura went into Ikura's room. It was close to the front of the school so it made an easy target. They quickly accessed that the room was empty. They didn't need any surprises.

Ino started. "So, Naruto and Sasuke sure seem to get along well." They walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sasuke knows that that loser is a loser. We've agreed on it all along."

"So you decided to play a little game with him?"

"I prefer to interact with the loser as little as possible. You know that Ino." Sakura opened the top drawer.

"So it was Sasuke's idea? I can see that, I think he just wants actions from both of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be coy with me. I know about your little game with Naruto. You can be so cruel sometimes Sakura. Allowing him to think Sasuke has a crush on him. Brilliant though, you make him fall in love with someone that doesn't care for him and make him question his sexuality at the same time."

Ino missed Sakura's expression of surprise. They were both glaring down at the drawer. Sakura thumbed a picture. "Yeah," she replied weakly.

"But that game is all over now isn't it? Your planned failed the night of the party because of the earthquake."

"Sure."

"Sakura, I can hear it in your voice. This wasn't your plan. I know you like a good prank, but have you considered that maybe he suggested it because he likes Naruto? Seriously, if I caught the guy carrying on that prank any further I would dump him right on the spot."

Sakura got defensive. "Don't be ridiculous, Sasuke loves me. He tells me every night, and shows me with his actions. He just likes to joke around." Her voice was sharp but started to trail off. "Hey how about this picture. It's of Iruka with Kakashi."

"It doesn't seem very suspicious." The picture had the two in it laughing, but nothing particularly scandalous.

"Sure it is. It's in his drawer. That's questionable enough, we'll make up something if it secrecy is questioned." They then took a picture of the picture in the draw.

There was a sound at the door. The girls looked up, but they could not see the terror that had just entered the room with them.

"I'll go check it out. Wait here." Ino stated and walked off to the door.

---------------------------

Naruto had asked if he could use the light. The boy really didn't like being blinded. Sasuke would have to help him get over that. For now they slowly moved together through the room.

They had glimpsed the back rooms. They were glorified chemical stock rooms. The edges of the rooms were covered with shelves which stored chemicals and different apparatuses for experiments. In the center of the room there was a counter with a sink at the far end. They felt their way using the central counter as guide.

Sasuke pretended to hear something. He grabbed Naruto around the waist and pulled him down. He covered the blonde's mouth and with one hand. He could hear the boy's heart beat start to race. Naruto squirmed a bit. But stopped moving after a moment and turned his head to listen.

"Sorry I thought I heard something."

"It's ok bastard, just be sure next time."

"Dobe, better safe than sorry."

"Stop calling me that."

"Dobe. Dobe. Dobe." Sasuke started to make swirlly motions on the blonde's stomach.

"Stop it."

"What are you going to do to make me stop?" Naruto turned to his knees to get up, causing him to kneel in front of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't want the moment with Naruto to end yet so he held on to Naruto's shirt and pulled a bit causing Naruto to lean forward.

"Come on make me stop, dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe."

His voice was cut off. Naruto had covered his mouth with his hand. A muffled "Hn." Came through. He let go of Naruto's shirt and they continued to the next class room.

---------------------

Gaara didn't like the situation. Ino was Sakura's best friend after all so they could all be planning on doing something to Naruto. It seemed really weird for Naruto and him to be invited to this.

Then again few things seemed to be what they were here. He wouldn't have put it past Sakura to pull a prank on Naruto. She had purposely given him a zero on that quiz. But Gaara had seen the way Sasuke looked at Naruto. He figured he was one of few the really noticed it. When you liked someone it was just easier to pick up on the other people that liked them too. He guessed it was some sort of natural ability people had towards threats.

There was also the way Sasuke treated Sakura. He was not sweet to her ever. She followed him around as he denied her again and again. If there was a prank going on he suspected it was on Sakura.

He had a decision to make, trust what he suspected about Sasuke and go to they gym like a good teammate or follow the two and make sure Naruto was okay.

-----------------

Sasuke and Naruto made it through the back room and to the class room door. They once again worked together to open the door. The plan was to creep up to Kiba as close as they could. Then Sasuke would jump up in front of Kiba turning his light on. The suddenness should scare him as long as he had not heard them. Naruto would stand by the side and get the picture.

The boys had left anything that might make noise in the class room. It was their home room so they could get the stuff either after the game or in the morning. The last thing each got rid of was their shoes. To likely to make noise, socks would be far more quite.

It was dark. Kiba stood close to the wall on Naruto's and Sasuke's left. This was concealing Kiba from any one coming from the main foyer. They knew this from what Sasuke had seen before.

Naruto took a quick glance down the hall away from Kiba. The corner for the next hallway could be barely seen. The light came from the windows in the other hall. Kiba would have seen anyone coming from that direct if they had used the hallway. However, where they were light did not reach. They were completely concealed in the darkness.

Sasuke had Naruto's hand. Naruto didn't believe that Sasuke could really see in this much darkness, but he decided to trust him anyways. For that matter Naruto had to trust him that Kiba was even there.

Sasuke led the way forward. There wasn't enough light to see even for him. He could sense the boy's heart beat, could feel it getting closer to him as they approached. He moved the pair until they were only a foot away from the unsuspected boy.

Just jumping up would be frightening, but he wanted to make sure the boy would be scared. He allowed his teeth to grow. His face became bumpy. He let his eyes turn red. Sasuke would be a frightful thing to behold.

He pushed Naruto into a spot where the boy could get a good picture; they had turned the screen on the back off so that it would not give them away. Sasuke lifted Naruto's hand a little, signaling him to stand.

It was time. Sasuke quickly stood turning on his flashlight to illuminate his face and he growl.

The guy pushed back into the wall, pure terror running through his veins. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Click. Click. Click.

Kiba ran down the hall.

Naruto laughed so hard his knees started to buckle. Sasuke caught Naruto to keep him standing as he let his face return to normal. It certainly was a funny sight. Different than the fear he usually caused people. He smiled at the joy it had brought Naruto, but he found he could not completely hold back a small laugh himself.

Naruto showed him the pictures, and the both erupted laughing falling to the floor as they lost control.

----------------

Ino took a look into the hallway. She couldn't see anything but as she turned to go back into room she was pushed into the hall. The door was pulled closed and locked.

"Loooooooser. Loooooooser. Loooooser…." The voice was chastising.

"Ino?" Sakura inquired.

"No I'm the voice in your head."

Sakura held her flashlight up to look around the room. She saw no one.

"You think you're so much better than everyone well let me tell you the truth."

"Ten Ten?" She stepped out from behind the desk to get a better look at the class room. Loud banging came from the door. She jumped a bit and looked over to it. Ino was locked out.

"You're so ugly. Not even the expensive clothes you wear make up for it."

"Temari?" Her eyes went wild, frantic to find the source of the voice.

"Your voice is the ugliest sound in the world."

"Stop it." She was sure the voice came from right in front of her, yet she still saw nothing.

"You're completely desperate to be wanted you would do anything to keep popular. Pathetic."

"This is a trick. You're just speaking on the intercom.

"You're such a faker. Do you think anyone actually believes that you're with Sasuke? He hates you. Can't stand the sight of you. It's all a game to him. See how much the dumb pink witch will take before she gives up. But you hold onto him because it makes you more popular? You're pathetic. You only care about your image."

"That's not true, I love him."

"Liar. You lie to everyone in school. You lie to yourself. You are unloved, and unwanted." The voice came from Sakura's right she turned to face it.

"Who are you?" She said. Tears started to come down her checks as she felt the truth of the words.

Sakura felt the presence of some one behind her.

"What's the matter Sakura? Can't you see me anymore? You forgot me too. But I'll make you remember me."

Sakura was pushed from the back. She stumbled forward. She turned around as she was kicked in the stomach. "That's for all the times you put gum in my hair."

She was kicked again. "That's for pouring milk on my head during lunch."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sakura started to repeat the words; she was so scared she didn't want to get hit again

She took a punch to the face. "That's for stealing the guy you knew I liked. You didn't even care for him."

She got tripped out by a kick to the back of her leg. She started to crawl to the door. "That's for forgetting about me."

"Hinata?" She saw the girl looking down at her. Her eyes blazed in fury. "I'm so sorry." She meant it that time. The girl in front of her stopped. Sakura got up and ran to the door. It was unlocked from the inside. So she opened it easily and started to run to the library.

--------------------

Naruto was finally given permission to use a flashlight. Kakashi was obviously not there since all the lights were off. Sasuke looked around for a bit.

Honestly both boys knew where the key to the cage was kept, but neither wanted the other to know that they knew. So they scanned the room. Naruto went to the back book cases. He had spent a lot of time in the room but never really felt the need to explore it. It actually had two levels. He walked up the stairs to the second level. There were a few small windows up there. The view wasn't anything special. Just the side parking lot of the school. It must have been a while since they started. The moon was peaking over the mountains in the distance.

Sasuke walked up behind him. He looked over and saw the raven looking through the window. Naruto turned the flash light off. He wanted to see how the ambient light from the moon would look on Sasuke's skin.

It was magnificent. The guy was so perfect. The paleness of his skin. The way the light was absorbed by his sunken dark eyes. How his hair framed around a perfect face. His abs tight. Naruto had been too excited for the game to really pay attention to what Sasuke wore before. He always wore something hot, but in the moonlight it looked hotter.

Sasuke turned his gaze. Naruto quickly looked back to the parking lot. He hoped that he hadn't been caught in his stare.

He certainly wasn't over the guy and being so close to him in a dark room all alone was not helping. Sasuke was really close, we wanted the raven to kiss him again. To look at him with lust. Naruto took a peak over to the other boy. He was staring at Naruto, but he did not turn his gaze away. What did it mean? The past few weeks left Nartuo's mind, he was lost in the gaze of those perfect dark eyes. Naruto saw him move closer. His heart started to race. His hand was touched. Then his fingers spread apart and his hand held. He turned to face the raven completely, which leaned into him. Their lips touched. Sasuke moved his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto pulled away slightly. He was confused. _Was this still part of the game? Or was this the real Sasuke_? "What about Sakura?"

"Delusional, I hate her, and I never want to hear that name come of you lips again when were together."

Naruto didn't care why Sasuke was Kissing him. Truth or lie, it didn't matter only that he was. Naruto leaned into a another kiss this time being more daring. He grabbed the sex god's butt, getting a sound out of him. They stayed together as long as possible, only parting when Naruto pulled away for air.

"A little more adventurous today, aren't we?" Sasuke smiled.

"Where's the fun with out a little danger?" Naruto kissed him again. Sasuke moved his hands around the blond's waist making sure that Naruto would not be able to leave. Sasuke's tongue pressed against Naruto's lips, who opened them to allow the other's wet organ in. Sasuke dove in letting his tongue explore the cavern in greed. Naruto moaned into the kiss and played with the tongue in his mouth with his own. Sasuke slowly pulled away allowing the other to breath again.

"Are you just doing this for the danger?"

Sasuke lean back to Naruto's lips but just pecked them. Instead of another passionate kiss, he trailed kisses along Naruto's check, down his chin until he could suck on his neck, the blood pulsing beneath.

"What if I just eat you up?" The husky voice whispered just below the blond locks. He nibbled at Naruto's ear, then whirled his tongue around all the edges, finally sticking it into the hole. Sasuke's hands moved lower, one slipping one into the back of Naruto's pants and the other to the front playing with the button.

Naruto breathed deeply. "Sasuke."

"Yes?" He quickly returned to make another mark.

"I want you."

At that moment the door could easily be heard opening and closing. Two flash lights pointed towards the boys, one on each and two loud gasps were heard.

"I told you Sakura."


	12. Must come down

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

-----------------------

The girls ran down the hallway.

"Sakura. Sakura. Stop." Ino reached out for her friend at pulled on her arm. "What just happened? Why did you lock the room?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it. I just have to get to Sasuke." She breathed hard.

"Okay. Okay, but let's walk ok? You're out of breath."

Sakura nodded and they walked the remaining steps to the Library door.

--------------------------------

The door opened. Sakura desperately searched with her light. The one she searched for was on the second level. Standing close, too close to his companion, close enough to … kiss. Her light hit onto Sasuke. Her heart felt like it dropped straight out of her. She needed to be comforted after what had just happened in the classroom. She certainly didn't need to find the love of her life with someone else.

It was true, what Ino had said. But if Sasuke liked Naruto, that means some of the other things Ino said were true too. Her heart hardened. She simply had had enough. If she couldn't have him no one could.

"I told you Sakura," the blonde girl next to her sniped.

Sakura was not to be made a fool of. She started to laugh. She had perfected it over the years. She could belittle anyone with a small snicker, but she would not hold back for this. Naruto had to believe that he was played. Her laugher grew, and just at the right moment she said, "You believed he could like you." Her laughter got louder. "I can't believe it. You're so gullible. Who could like you?" She kept laughing. Mocking. "You're simply pathetic."

-------------------------------

Naruto was hurt… he thought… he thought… it didn't matter what he thought it hurt. He couldn't stay here listening to the laughter. It was too much. He ran down the stairs. He pushed through the two blocking his exit and ran down the hall, hot tears streaming from his eyes.

-------------------------------

There are four basic rules that the universe runs on. The first three were discovered by Newton, the last was shortly going to be discovered by Sakura Haruno. It goes something like "An Uchiha gets what an Uchiha wants or else."

The pink haired girl got control of herself as the boy with short blond hair left the room. The dark hair boy glared down at her with unforgiving eyes.

"What?" She asked. "Isn't my boyfriend going to come and give me a kiss?" She started to laugh, but it was very different from before, sorrow, madness, pain rung through the sound. It was unnerving.

The long blond hair girl was in shock. She wasn't sure what was going on. Her best friend seemed to have cracked.

The dark figure at the top of the stairs started to move. He took one step at a time. Rage, started to burn in his eyes and they shone red. As slowly as he seemed to be moving he was standing in front of the laughing girl untimely fast. She continued to laugh in his face.

The remaining blonde backed away. She was not in danger, not at the moment at least, but she couldn't tell. The dark man reached out a hand. The girl tried to bat it away but when her hand reached out the man before her was gone. Her laughter stopped.

"Boo." The dark voice came from behind her. She jumped back turning. Again he was gone. She could sense him behind her. Her hair was pulled at and she struggles as she was drug around the room. She frantically tried to see behind her at she heard something opening. A drawer had been opened and something taken out of it. The pressure on her head began to release, strand by strand. She fell to her already bruised knees. She was gasping for air, her heart pounding within her.

Her head was jerked up so that the dark eyes now could look into hers. He wanted to see her pain. Her mouth was ajar. The owner of the dark eyes grabbed her chin forcing her mouth to stay open as he stuffed in the locks of hair that had been sheared from her head.

"Know fear weak girl. Your nights will be filled with nightmares and your days will be living ones. You shall not rest until you die if I let you die."

He released his grip on her and left.

-----------------------

Shikamaru sat in a gym. "This is soooo boring."

He had already taken a picture of the suspicious sculptures, suspicious cause it looked like a dick, his physics teacher had in one of the back rooms.(1) He even hid the teachers answer book. He was interested in finding out if the teacher really knew how to do the problems. And had produce the book he was reading from the cage.

As far as the kiss, he was not going to be getting anything from Ten-ten or Temari. Not that he didn't think the girls were cute, and he thought that Temari had been eying him for the past few weeks. Neji and Kiba though had different ideas. He had no doubt that they set this whole thing up to get a little action so that meant they were going to interfere if anyone else tried to step in.

The guys had done a great job with the gym. They had a fog machine and some eerie green lights in the room that would flicker every so often. They also strung fake spider web across the room. A fan blew papers on the floor. A tape repeated some scary moans.

From the ceiling they had hung dummy's which would drop via a controller each one held.

Upon entering the room the female team members were a little freaked. Neji wore a smug look as he press the button concealed in his pocket as the girl walked in front of where on of the dummy's came down. As if on cue they ran over to him for protection.

Shikamaru had just rolled his eyes. Sure, things jumping out were startling, but you didn't need to run to someone for protection.

Kiba had returned screaming his lung out about 10 minutes before Shikamaru had declared his boredom. After apologizing for his shameful return he had been trying to get Temari to kiss him non stop.

Just then a guy walked in. He had fairly white hair but didn't seem over 20. The guy had glasses on and had a friendly demeanor.

"Kabuto," called out Neji. "I told you to be here an hour ago. Luckily the other team hasn't come in here yet. What's wrong with you go get your make up on." The guy walked off again.

"Stupid actors. Sheesh. We should have just gone with the dummy's they are scary enough."

The guy reappeared. His face was now bumpy. Neji directed him to jump out at people as they approached the basketball whoop. He didn't' really care if he even attacked one of them. They just needed their picture of someone on the other team being scared. Those Shikamaru would not have been surprised if some of the directions he was giving was to freak out the girls a little.

The doors to the gym opened once more. The other team was off to the side of the gym where the equipment was kept. There were plenty of places to hide so the other team could not see them, but they would see who entered the door.

Kiba, Neji, Ten-ten, Temari, and even Shikamaru gazed intently at the door wondering who just entered, but they saw no one enter. A minute passed at the door closed. No person in sight. Shikamaru looked over to Kabuto who seemed to be studying something in the center of the gym.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes it's short but the last one was really long so they average out.

1) I actually found this in my chemistry teacher's back room. Really freaked me out.


	13. Owned

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

-----------------------

The school is essentially a square with a few hall ways tumoring off the corners: the front right goes down to the band and singing rooms, the left front goes into the library, the one in the back right goes to a hallway for the tech classes and a smaller hallway to the outside, it also happens to pass by the lunch room, and the one in the back left goes to a small windowed hall which leads to the gym. There also happened to be a second floor to the building.

This didn't seem like that large of a place, but it certainly wasn't a small place either, especially when you had to look for someone.

All Sasuke wanted to do was find Naruto. He had to know what was going on, that the 'joke' was on Sakura not on him. Why did he believe Sakura so easily over him? It didn't really matter.

The school would be troublesome enough for Sasuke to search for Naruto, he didn't even know if the blonde had run out or not. If he left there would be no tracking him down. If he was still here though, there would be a small chance of finding him.

What Sasuke needed was a plan. _Let's review_. _First, I seem to have feelings which I no longer want to dismiss for the vampire slayer. Second, attempts to be with him seem to go well until others interfere. And third, I have not been evil enough to the pick haired witch. _

_The first thing is more or less resolved. The second thing can be handled by being alone with the Dobe, and the third thing I have just the guy in mind to help me tonight. Ok two and a half out of three by my counting. That's pretty much passing. _

So Sasuke went down the hallways listening for heart beats, hopefully a single one that was racing rather hard.

-------------------------------------

The red head watched as the gym door opened itself. Now that was a nice trick that Neji and Kiba had set up. It however was back firing on them in the red head's mind as he slipped into the room. He stayed low, really low. Like so low that if anyone has seen him crawling on his belly he would have instantly lost his reputation. He didn't know really what his reputation was but crawling never helped.

He crept along the walls of the room until he was in the corner furthest from the voices. From their peering at the door he guessed that they had not seen him. Though someone he had not seen before was looking at the center of the room. This seemed particularly odd.

---------------------------------------

Ino held her friend in her arms as the girl spit out the remaining hair. She had stopped crying for the moment but her chest rose and fell quickly. Her eyes were red, but in the dark it was hard to tell.

"I think we should go to the others." Ino started to get up pulling at Sakura.

"I don't want to see them." She resisted the blond pulling on her.

"Yeah, well I don't want a pissed off Sasuke to return. I think it would be best if we were close to Neji and Kiba."

"I thought he liked me."

"Sakura, pull yourself together. You are the prize not him. Every other guy in the school wants you. You're above him."

Sakura smiled weakly.

"Besides I have a great idea for revenge."

Sakura stood up as she saw the glint in the other girl's eyes. She smiled fully. Ino grabbed her had and the girls moved towards the gym.

--------------------------------------

Tamari placed herself underneath the basketball whoop. "One of you get over here so that we can just finish and win. This is taking way to long."

Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru all stood up. Kiba and Neji gave a glare at Shikamaru. "What?" He asked as he sat back down in defeat.

As the other two made there was to step out from their hiding spot the gym doors opened. The back light from the hall outlined the form of two girls.

Neji made a hand signal to his highered help who quietly seemed to meld into the wall as he crept to meet the girls.

Sakura and Ino both were affected by the eerie casting of the green lights from the far walls. The papers hit their feet and they both looked down to them.

"Neji? Kiba?" The blonde spoke out. "This isn't funny we need to…AAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed as the hand wrapped behind her. She glanced over to her companion to see that she had been caught be the offenders other hand. The girls began to be drug backwards as a flash went off.

The man through the girls back and dashed straight at Neji who was holding the camera. They both fell back and Neji made a loud grunting sound as he hit the ground.

"Get off me. Are you crazy? I didn't pay you to attack me."

Ten Ten, Tamari, and Shikamaru all got in view of the event. The girls looked worried and Tamari grabbed Shikamaru's sleeve. He placed his hand over hers but kept straining his eyes to see what the ruckus was about.

"So concerned for others." Shikamaru suddenly bent in half from something hitting into his stomach. A moment later Tamari found herself on the floor from her knees being knocked out.

Ten Ten looked around desperately to see what was happening. From no where a red headed blurred grabbed her and pulled her toward the gym doors. As they reached them Gaara pushed on the doors only to find them locked. He thrashed the doors back and forth but they would not part.

They both looked back to see the outlines of chaos. Neji was being totally dominated by the man he had hired. The camera smashed at their side. Shikamaru was being dragged across the floor. Sakura and Ino lay next to each other unconscious, from their fall or fright it was hard to tell.

-----------------------------------

Naruto sat on the bathroom floor, crying. Why was he such a fool? He believed anything anyone told him. He knew better. He already knew about this prank. That was the worst part: falling for something twice. Maybe that wasn't the worst part; maybe the worst part was actually wanting something that didn't exist. Everything about Sasuke was a lie, his kindness, the smile he had gotten, the laughs in the hall, just everything.

"AAaaahhhhhhhh." Naruto knew the famine scream. Neji and Kiba probably had finally just scared the girls.

He then heard the door to the gym being banged on. Part of him didn't care. The screamer was in on the joke. The other part of him knew that he had a duty. This place had monsters and monsters seemed to be attracted to people doing stupid stuff at night. He would just go and check it out and then bale.

At least it would be a small distraction from his tears.

-------------------------------------------

Kabuto looked around for a moment. He felt especially please at having the boy beneath him completely pinned, his arms held down above his head. The guy was beautiful, nice skin, long hair, strangely white eyes though. He looked up to see the other boy with long hair being dragged around. He wasn't that surprised after he had seen no one enter the gym but sensed a pulse from the person. Some poor sap had gone invisible. He'd seen it before. He wasn't really sure where the boy that reeked of dog was.

It didn't really matter. Pictures were not part of their deal. If the boy had notice how Kabuto had not shown up in the picture, he may have suspected something. Then again, he'll probably suspect something once he's bitten. In all the confusion though, no one would oppose the vampire as he drained the poor boy of blood.

Kabuto certainly seemed pleased. He hated smug people that seemed to think they were better than him. All fouls. Ready to take anyone into their service.

He leaned down on the boy's neck and licked the skin.

"Get off me sicko," The brunettes squirmed a bit, but the monster on top of him had too firm of a grip.

Kabuto opened his mouth letting his canines lead into the soft skin that was presented to him.

Neji screamed from the pain. Gaara looked back and started to move to the other. Behind him the doors burst open. As if on call the hero had arrived. He walked straight over to Neji and lifted the vampire off him and through him to the side.

"Game's over." Naruto declared.

Kabuto stood up veering his blood covered teeth at the boy. Naruto though stood un-phased. Kabuto smiled and reached into a pocket pulling out some glasses and put them on. As he pushed them up his nose the small amount of light in the room glinted off them. He started to calmly walk back to his prey and its defender.

Naruto took a step closer to the man he did not recognize leaving Neji protected behind him.

The knife pulled out along with the glasses had gone unnoticed, but Naruto clearly noticed it as it flew towards his face. He slapped it to the side hardly moving.

The man reared a half smile. "Slayer."

"Gaara, get Neji out of here." Naruto commanded.

The man didn't have anything else to say. He launched himself as his moral enemy. Each punching, blocking and kicking, at a fast pace, testing the others reflexes looking for a weakness.

The fight continued revealing Naruto slower than this enemy. He was force to step back time and again, blocking more than striking. His back finally hit into the doors of the room. Taking a solid side kick to the chest he was pushed through the doors and out into the hallway. He fell to his knees in pain clutching his stomach.

The light from the windows cast down on the floor. Naruto saw the dark boots standing in front of him clearly. He looked up at the man, silver hair, a slim to medium build and black eyes hidden behind round glasses.

The fanged man grabbed the fallen boy's collar lifting him up with one hand. Naruto's eyes widened as he easily saw the glint of silver in the other hand. He pushed away, desperate to not be injected with the poison that waited in the needle.

This was just the moment Kabuto needed though. He grabbed the blond's wrist and shoved the needle in allowing all of the liquid to enter. He then let the boy go and waited.

"What did you do?" Naruto stood up all the way. He swung at his opponent, who batted him away carelessly. He kicked out, but got nothing but air. His arms began to tingle as did his arms. Finally, his vision slowly faded.

------------------------------

Temari looked for Shikamaru. She had seen him dragged across the floor; it was too dark to see across the room. She took a deep breath in and let it out deciding to go over to the darker part of the room.

She heard foot steps, two distinct pairs. "I know you're here. I'm not afraid," she lied.

Shikamaru replied back, "Oooowe. Stop pulling. Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"You didn't notice when I came in?" They both heard laughter. Laughter!

_You didn't notice when I came in_? Shikamaru though for a moment. He certainly recognized the voice, those words, but not as laughing. It reminded him of some one sad. Why was this so familiar? Of course. There was one more person still in the school, left behind by her cousin.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, Hinata," remembering what she had said earlier. _How about you just go back to ignoring me, I had a bad day "_Is there something I could do to make it better?"

He felt the hand on his hair release. He turned around and grabbed out, hoping that she was still there. The girl froze a little at the touch. She hadn't been hugged for a long time.

She felt a second hand on her back.

"Hinata? What's the matter?" Temari said gently.

The girl started to cry. _Some one noticed me!_

-----------------

Red eyes at the end of the short hallway stared into the black ones at the top of it. Kabuto had just lifted the body onto his shoulder.

"Don't even think you're taking credit for this one."

"Put him down."

"Tisk. Tisk. Learn to show some respect. I just bagged me a slayer."

"That's mine. Now put it down."

"Finders keepers Sasuke."

Sasuke moved up the hallway as Kabuto moved down. "I've already repeated myself twice, if I get to a third, well you remember last time."

Kabuto stopped. "Orochimaru won't be happy to …"

He was cut off as a punch landed solidly in his stomach. He dropped the boy on his shoulder, but the blond was caught by the red eyed demon.

"Antidote?"

Kabuto gritted his teeth; he flung a bottle to Sasuke and left down the hall in defeat.

----------------------------------------

The red headed boy stood in the side room of the gym. He had brought Neji there. The guy seemed fine. He continually checked his neck to feel the holes, but he didn't seem to be drowsy or anything. Naruto really had come at the right moment.

He fumbled in the dark until he felt the switch. Some of the lights flickered on. He took the few steps necessary to look out at the gym. It certainly was a mess. Sakura and Ino flinched at the light and leaned up on their elbows. Gaara wondered what had happened to Sakura's hair.

Then he looked across the room to see Shikamaru, Temari and some girl he didn't know. Ten ten was walking over to the two girls on the floor to help them up.

Kiba was no where in sight? That was weird he really should be in here.

Suddenly two foreign objects jammed into Gaara's side. He jumped a mile high hearing click click click as he hit the ground. He turned around and glared at Kiba who promptly started to run calling out, "Now whose going to kiss me so we can officially win?"

-------------------------------

Sasuke sat holding the blond protectively in his arms. He didn't know how long the antidote would take to work, but he could here the boys heart beat steadily along so he knew the boy was fine.

----------------------------------

Kiba finally got Temari to peck him on the check, which everyone agreed ended the game as that team presented all of their pictures.

"Where's the book from the cage?" Inquired Ino. Shikamaru held out a book from his backpack. Ino grabbed it before he could pull it away. "Cool, Girshamer's books of basics spell." She and Sakura then started to flip through it.

Before Shikamaru could yank the book from curious eyes, Kiba spoke up. "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

Ino and Sakura looked at other with concern. Gaara ran out the doors.

--------------------------------------

The sight carved into his heart. He didn't want to see it. Sasuke holding Naruto.

"Ummm, I … I'll just… wait is he okay?" Gaara took a few step forward and leaned down to touch Naruto. The blonde didn't move.

Something inside Gaara snapped, he became furious at once. "What happened? What did you do?"

"I saved him that's what."

"Not likely. Probably knocked him out. He told me what you did, with Sakura. I can't believe you would do that. He's so nice and you would … would take advantage of it."

Sasuke looked away. He hadn't done anything wrong, but he couldn't defend himself against anger. Once people were angry they always seemed to stop listening.

"And now I find him passed out. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but you're just evil. Let him go. I'll take him. I'm his actual friend."

He leaned his head down and peaked the blond with a kiss. Gaara looked at him in shock. He watched as Sasuke gentle laid the boy down. With one last caress across his check the raven stood up. He glared straight into the emerald eyes. In a stern voice he stated, "You're wrong. I saved him."

Sasuke left just as Kabuto had, in defeat. Gaara watched him leave, confused as to what had happened. Why had he been so mean? Sasuke wasn't bad. It was low to use what Naruto had told him earlier that day.

Gaara picked up Naruto's head placing it on his lap. Moments later Naruto's eye's fluttered open. He looked up to Gaara in surprise and relief. "You saved me. I'm so glad." He leaned up and hugged the red head, who gladly hugged him back.

------------------------

Ten stood outside at seven that evening and ten stood out there again, only 4 hours past, but for some their lives would never be the same. Others stood by not noticing the changes in the people around them.

Naruto stood as far as he could from the pink haired girl, who firmly gripped onto the forbidden book in her hand.


	14. Mending other's mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the vampire slayer

PS thanks for the reviews

---------------------------

Sakura had a hard time falling asleep. She cried some, then stared into the darkness of her room when her eye could no longer cry, and then would start again clutching her chest from the pain. She knew the situation. The boy had not returned her attention despite his words that day.

She reached up to her hair. It was short. Gone. Worse than that. She touched her mouth where her tongue came out a little remembering the feeling of the hair being pushed in by a crazed hand and pulled out by her shaky one.

Her mind was in total disarray. What would she do? She wanted the perfect life. The perfect image. She wanted things to go back to the beginning of the school year when she was the envy of all, she could have anything, or anyone that she wanted.

Ino's idea was good, but it wasn't what she wanted. Thoughts of the nights event, possible outcomes of the morning, and ways to regain her popularity flooded her mind, until sleep finally took her. Her dreams were incoherent as her mind still struggled with her concerns.

The loud buzzing of her alarm clock awoke her easily, but she did not open her eyes. This day was not one was wished to face just yet.

Her check tingled a bit. She begrudgingly lifted her hand up to swat the feeling away. When her hand hit the spot she felt something move away from her hand.

Popping open her eyes fear set in as the scene was processed by her mind. Black dots surrounded her every where, and in front of her she could clearly see what was creating the dots. Eight thin legs sprung from the little body of a red eyed spider.

She shot up pulling her legs toward her and then slowly let her hands wander up to the top of her head where she felt tiny arachnid bodies elevated from their long legs. Her weak legs lifted her up as she ran from the room shaking her head.

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked across the way. It was just before class and Sasuke approached Sakura. He seemed to be grinning inside, and Naruto knew exactly why.

Gaara was standing next to him. The boy had waited at the front of the school for him and had followed him around. Naruto had tried to start conversations with him, but his friend seemed rather distracted. Taking a quick look at his friend Naruto could see he too was watching the pair.

When Naruto looked back at the pink and darked hair boy she was swatting something from the boys hand. She seemed to look furious, scared, and ready to take action all at the same time as she was followed by Ino away from her locker.

Sasuke then started off to their first class. At that moment Shikamaru became clearly seen behind Sasuke. He seemed to lean down and pick something up. Naruto could clearly see the boy mouth, "Troublesome," from across the hallway.

-----------------------

The first class was less than comfortable. Not that the bad row was notorious for being loud, but both Naruto and Sakura were both trying to sit as far from Sasuke and each other as they could and still keeping their distance from each other.

Today the class was just to work on homework problems. As usual Sasuke didn't bother to do the work. Every minute or so he would edge a little closer to Naruto unnoticed until he could finally see over the boy's shoulder.

"Hn. Number four and fifteen are wrong." Sasuke whispered

"Leave me alone Bastard." Naruto whispered back.

"Come on, dobe, you don't really mean that." Sasuke said a little louder.

"Do to, bastard." Naruto voiced.

"Naruto, Sasuke, silence." A voice came from the front of the room.

Naruto pushed his chair slightly away from Sasuke and looked away only to see Sakura giving him a glare of death. He gladly pushed his chair back towards Sasuke.

"Hn. Back for more help?"

"You wish, back off Bastard." Naruto tried to push Sasuke back, but the dark haired boy had his feet firmly planted. Then to Naruto's dismay the boy smirked. He lifted his feet of the ground allowed Nartuo to push, but at the same time he grabbed the blond's wrist and pulled.

They both tumbled towards the ground to the sound of their teacher exclaiming, "Detention! Both of you."

---------------------------------------------

By the second class people were talking about Sakura's new hair. She had curled it up in hopes to hide the bad cut until she could go to her stylist.

The day finally took a turn at lunch. Naruto didn't notice Sasuke staring at him. He never did. Sakura always noticed what Sasuke was doing though. She was completely conflicted inside. She still wanted him, but at the same time feared him.

Ino tapped her shoulder, "Now, he's about to sit down."

"No it's too soon."

"Don't be such a wimp."

"Your plan is awful, and who would want to even use a loser like that." She nodded in the way Sasuke was glaring. Sakura then looked over to the dark haired boy. Some loser girl had gone over to talk to him. Sakura's skin boiled. There had to be something she could do that would make Sasuke love her.

The girl turned to look at Sakura and giggled then back to Sasuke, but he had some how escape from his fan girl in that time.

-------------------------

Naruto finished his lunch and then left the table. The red haired boy followed him.

"Naruto?"

"Finally feel like talking?"

"Sorta." He looked around to check that no one was listening to them. "I was just wondering, how you got knocked out last night?"

"Oh, well, ummm, the vamp injected me with some sort of drug, but you were there to save me."

"Yeah..." The took a few steps in silent. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"A how did the… well… when you came into the gym Sasuke wasn't with you. I mean you two were teamed up. Wasn't he like outside the doors?"

"Sasuke had already had his fill of fun for the night."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he and Sakura finally got to play their prank out on me."

"Oh. I'm sorry I let you go with him."

"Don't worry. Now that he's been a total jerk I can get back to crushing on girls."

Gaara's eyes buldged. _Nooooo. He was supposed to like me._

---------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed with out event. Naruto strolled down to his home room to serve his detention time. He didn't look back but he knew Sasuke was trailing behind him.

Oddly enough though when he got to the room Sasuke was already there talking to the teacher.

Naruto took a look down the hallways behind him.

"Dobe, what are you looking for?"

"Sasuke be nicer." The teacher retorted.

"Hn."

Both the teacher's and Sasuke's gaze landed on Naruto waiting for him to move.

He gave a shy smile and placed his arm behind his neck and scratched.

"Naruto sit." The teacher's eyes flashed to the side and she nodded a bit towards the seats.

He took the closest seat to the door.

"You can both leave when all of the problems in chapter six are finished not just the assigned ones. I'll be back in an hour. Behave, and if you leave I'll know."

With that she left the class room. Sasuke walked over and took the seat next to Naruto. Naruto felt a bit nervous. It had only been the previous night when they had been kissing in the moon light and when Sakura had revealed Sasuke true intentions for doing such.

Naruto had done a fair amount of thinking during the night. At the end he had concluded that he was indeed straight and that he actually had no feeling for the bastard. However, being alone in the room with him seemed to change the situation, as his stomach seemed to gain more butterflies the closer the onyxed eyed boy got.

Naruto would stay strong in his resolve though. He did not like Sasuke. He would not like some one who had been so cruel.

"There are plenty of other seats." Naruto stated angrily.

"But the view isn't as good."

"Trying to copy?"

"If you want me to look over your work I will. But that's not the view I was talking about."

"Bastard, give it up. I know you hate me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You really are a dobe."

Naruto got out his book and paper to work on the additional problems. Sasuke just leaned back in his chair. Naruto started to work on the problems. After ten minutes Sasuke was getting bored. He finally leaned forward seeing Naruto's look of frustration for his next problem.

"Hn."

"What?"

"Easily distracted aren't we?"

"Just don't say anything."

"Then you don't want to know how to do that problem?"

"Fine."

Sasuke helped Naruto to finish the problems, careful not to just give answers, but help him think through the problems. They finished quickly. Naruto looked down at the pages of finished problems with a smile and then turned to Sasuke. The smile lost it's enthusiasm.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you always help me with school work and stuff, but then you play mean jokes on me?"

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the blond lightly on the lips.

"I'm not the one playing jokes." Sasuke stood up and left.


	15. Change of heart

Sakura entered the school with her new perfect hair cut, new cloths to go with it, and a dirty old book tucked securely away in her bag. She was on top of her game again. She wasn't known as the world's biggest Bitch for nothing. She would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

She swayed her hips as she walked over to her locker. She heard a group of girls giggling a little further down the hall.

She started to dial in the combo to her locker when Ino rushed up to her.

"This is bad Sakura."

"What?" She said letting the lock fall from the hands.

"There are rumors going around that you dumped Sasuke so that you could ask out Rock Lee."

"WHAT! Back the trolley up!"

"It's worse. Rumor has it that he turned you down, saying he wouldn't take Sasuke's scraps."

This was not acceptable.

----------------------------

News had obviously gotten out that she was no longer with Sasuke. She had tried to re-spin the tail to something else with Ino's help that Sasuke had turned into a psycho and cut her hair, which was true so she had to break up with him.

At lunch some were saying she had broken up with him but most had said she was dumped because he knew she liked Lee. There were certainly enough unforgiving eyes on her. She sat up tall and tried to remind herself that she was still the prettiest and richest girl in the school. Though the way the guys were looking at her it was like she had dropped to nerd status.

She needed to save face. Sasuke sat alone on a far table. She smiled to Ino, phase one of her new plan was about to begin.

She sat down. Sasuke looked over to his side with out moving his head, and then back to the object of his lust.

"Hi." She said very sweetly.

He said nothing.

"So umm, about, what happened, no hard feelings okay. Aaaaaa…. Sasuke? Sasuke would you look at me? Is something bothering you? I could help you know." Wow she wanted to slap herself for that one. She was so stupid. This guy was a jerk to her and all she was doing was crawling back to him. Didn't matter though. This was her opportunity, he was clearly still starting off towards the blond. She reached up to his hair taking just one.

Sasuke pulled away from the hand, finally turning to look at the beast beside him. "Whores that pretend to be my girlfriend bother me. Especially ones that know I'm gay."

Sakura took a look around. There were a few people close enough to hear. This wouldn't end well.

"Enjoy music class by the way." Inwardly smirking.

"Why did you fill the room with spiders?"

"Just cause I found one in your hair doesn't mean I put it there."

"You know what I meant by that."

"And you'll know what I meant by my statement after the class."

Sasuke had gone back to looking at the blond. She stood up to leave. Sakura was in a foul mood after that. She pocketed the dark lock she held in her hand. She had an idea of who she could blow her steam off at.

Naruto had just gotten his plate. Spaghetti. Closet thing the school would serve to ramen all year. He never saw her coming. Sakura knocked his plate out of his hand right into his chest. She then took the drink from the person closest to him and dumped it on his head.

"I hate you and I won't be able to humiliate you enough, if bad events follow from this moment forward. YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON IN THIS SCHOOL. PLEASE LEAVE. NO ONE IS HAPPY BECAUSE OF YOU."

He just stood there humiliated. He went over to Gaara and started to cry, while the room erupted, and Sakura made her exit. Cold black eyes followed her out, this time ocean blue eye's noticed what the black ones did.

-----------------------------------

Ino met up with her friend after their final classes. "What was that all about at lunch?

You're not following the plan very well."

"I've decided on a new plan." The pick hair girl replied in a coarse voice.

"What happened to your voice?"

"New solo from the teacher."

Ino smirked, finally there was a limit to her best friend's talents. She obviously couldn't handle the song if her voice was that thrashed after a class.

"You're supposed to be seducing Uzumaki not upset him."

Sakura walked over to the drinking fountain.

"I have a better plan." She said than grasped at her throat.

"Do tell." The blonde smirked.

------------------------------------------------

Iruka took Naruto home right after classes let out. No need to make the blond suffer through tutoring after what had happened during lunch.

Naruto had gone to the gym and taken a shower, but wearing gym cloths all day, wasn't that great. At least he only wore them for one class and gym itself.

He took out clean cloths and set to washing the others. After loading the washer his phone rang. Gaara.

He talked to Gaara for a while. They discussed Sakura's extra display of hate during lunch.

At the end of the conversation Naruto had convinced Gaara to buy him ramen considering the bad two days he had had. Gaara put up minimal resistance, since it met seeing his blond haired friend.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked the streets. It was dark out. He didn't really think anymore at this point. Right now he concerned himself with squishing the small piles of slush that lined the streets. There were mildly entertaining, how they would squirt out below his feet. The cold of winter didn't bother him, just that he was lost as to how to fix things.

Kabuto seemed to be really pissed off at him. He hadn't told Orochimaru as far as he could tell, but Kabuto was not trust worthy. He would have to watch his back.

He thought of the blue shinning eyes, the golden locks, his warm spirit, he could even hear the boy's voice, "So that's why I prefer to play zerg." The statement didn't even make sense. Wait, why would the blonde say something like that? And what are zerg? Sasuke looked up. The Raman shop of course the dobe would be in there.

Sasuke simply followed his feet as they took him towards the voice. But just as he reached the door something caught his eye, an ice rink. He glanced over at it. Yes! This was it. He went up to the guy handing out the skates, and stated his size. "Two pairs of sevens." He passed some money and walked off.

"Hey," the guy shouted back at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sat on the side of the blond. He purposely sat with his legs open so that Naruto's leg would brush against his. He vaguely paid attention to their conversation about starcraft. "Yeah but when your Protoss you can eventually be all the races. That makes them the best starting race."

"The game should be far over before you can develop all three races fully, you must be a bad player."

Gaara just smiled. Why was the blond so appealing, with his super pink kissable lips.

"So Sasuke's a Bastard right?" Gaara pushed.

"Yeah, why do you ask? I mean after kissing me in the library and then letting his girlfriend come in and tell me it was a joke that's a bastard right?"

"You never told me." Gaara said quietly. He resolved that it was now or never. He leaned into capture Naruto's lips but only found air.

"What are you doing?"

"I just needed to make sure."

"Of what?"

"Listen Naruto. I don't think Sasuke played a trick on you I think Sakura did; she's the bitch that deserves your hate. I didn't save you either, not that it matters. Sasuke did. I found him holding you after you passed out. I don't what he did to get rid of the vamp, but it had to be him. Look I kinda just need to go home now. Okay?"

"Yeah." Naruto watched his friend go as he tried to take in his words.

--------------------------------------------------------------

He thought about it all the way home. What was going on? Nothing seemed to fit. Sasuke's actions were really strong for just a prank, but could Naruto really trust him? . He saved me. Doesn't he know about Vampires? Sasuke was really skilled at fighting. No one else had been able to compare to Naruto, not until Sasuke showed up. His mind wouldn't stop, Sasuke this and Sasuke that, but mostly he just needed to decided whether Sasuke was his friend or his worst enemy.

When Naruto got home he started on his homework but found something dangling on the tree outside his window. He opened just enough to get the object hanging outside and then closed the door as quickly as he could.

Rubbing his arms from the cold that had entered the room he set the skates down and started at the card. The hand writing was very elegant, defiantly from a girl.

"12:01 am," Naruto spoke aloud. This person was smart. The town shut down during the week pretty early. Naruto had noticed this only because of patrolling at the time. Vampires sure seemed to like the winter.

Naruto felt a little blush creep on to his checks. Some one actually liked him. He would definitely go.

-------------------------------------------

The ice rink was vacant. He was a few minutes early so he was not surprised. The inviter probably didn't want to be the first on the ice either. What if Naruto saw them and just left? It wasn't going to happen, but that's what the person may think.

He put on the skates and went onto the ice. He had taken lessons as a child. It felt good to be on the ice again.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched the angel of ice. He was graceful. What would happen? He wasn't even sure if Naruto knew he was a vampire anymore. They could just end up in a fight. Naruto may just run off.

He placed his owe skates on. He stepped on to the ice and just stood.

Naruto noticed him fairly quickly. "What?"

"Hi dobe."

"So what you want to play another trick on me?"

Sasuke looked at him confused. "So you don't listen to rumors do you? Sakura and I aren't together. We never were, I was just messing with her cause she was mean to you."

Sasuke skated over to the boy. He looked down, as the boy looked up. A smile crossed the face of the boy with dark hair, while the blonde's checks flushed.

"More tricks? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. I told you I'm not the one playing tricks."

"No tricks. I want to believe…"

"I love you, dobe."

Naruto stopped. Those were the words he wished to hear more than anything. But why was he saying them? The words must be lies. This was one lie that Naruto could not deal with though.

"Please I can't take your lies."

"Why are you crying? I don't ever want to see you cry." Sasuke took the whimpering boy's chin into his hand, but the boy just pushed forward into his chest.

"Please, please, please, don't lie. Not this. You can do anything but this."

The two suddenly slipped as Naruto pushed further into Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto, making sure the boy would have a soft landing using himself as a cushion.

The boy sat up, still crying. The wet drops hitting the ice and froze. "Please don't trick me again." Sasuke slowly sat up. He leaned forward kissing him. Naruto didn't object. "I love you." Sasuke said. And kissed him again. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss.

Naruto stopped Sasuke for a moment. He needed to know if it was true. He looked into the onyx eyes. Sasuke smiled. Naruto knew then, he didn't know why, but he knew Sasuke smiling was a big deal.

This time Naruto put his arms around the other and pulled him closer. "I love you, too." They sat in silence and kissed. Sasuke's lips stayed warm from Naruto's kisses, but he was cooling down. He could not produce his own heat, and it had been an hour since he consumed a warm body. Just a little longer. He licked at the bottom of Naruto's mouth. Naruto was a little unsure of what Sasuke wanted, but he opened his mouth just a little. Sasuke immediately explored the other's warm cavern beckoning the other's tongue to play with his. Naruto's shyly responded, until he was moaning. Naruto stroked his hand on Sasuke's face. Cold.

Naruto pulled away. "What?" Sasuke leaned in for more.

"You're cold. I think we should go home."

"Hn. I'm not cold."

"Yes you are, don't be such a … a…. teme. You don't even have a jacket on."

Naruto pulled the boy into his own warmth. He looked down at that moment noticing a mark on the boy's neck. "What's this?" he asked placing his hand over the mark. Sasuke leaned into the touch just a little. Naruto's watch beeped at that moment and flashed a green light. It was officially midnight. The time they were supposed to met.

Naruto smiled and lean back into Sasuke for a kiss. But just as there lips got close the mark on Sasuke's neck burned under Naruto's hand and a spark jumped from Sasuke's lips to Naruto's knocking the boy down to the ice.


	16. Control the heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the vampire slayer

Previously in Slayerfest (by reviewer request):

_Today he visited Orochimaru for one thing. Protection against witches. Orochimaru in response marked him. The guy was creepy. He has learned a few things from him, but Orochimaru kept many secrets. Sasuke turned over his head trying to see the mark. He could no longer see himself in the mirror nor would a camera take a picture of him. He would never know what the mark really looked like. _

_Orochimaru, however, never did anything with out something in return. This price didn't seemed high, but with Orochimaru things were not always what they seemed. Even if pinky wasn't a witch, good protection from magic was hard to get. _

_Kabuto examined Orochimaru's work. Though Kabuto was lower in rank technically to Sasuke, he was more loyal to Orochimaru and new more of their master's plans. _

_He nodded to Orochimaru when he was done examining the mark. Susuke had the feeling like this mark did more than what he asked for. _

And last time at the ice rink…

"_What's this?" he asked placing his hand over the mark. Sasuke leaned into the touch just a little. Naruto's watch beeped at that moment and flashed a green light. It was officially midnight. The time they were supposed to met. _

_Naruto smiled and lean back into Sasuke for a kiss. But just as there lips got close the mark on Sasuke's neck burned under Naruto's hand and a spark jumped from Sasuke's lips to Naruto's knocking the boy down to the ice._

And now we continue….

----------------------------------------------- 0.0

Five flickering candles stood at the corners of a carefully drawn pentagram covering the floor. A sixth candle stood in the center under a heavy black deep pot. The liquid inside boiled fiercely despite the low heat from the single candle. A girl methodically circled the cauldron with a bell in her hand.

"One Hour, One Ring, with each you fall with in my grasp."

She flicks her wrist and the bell sounds.

"Each ring for each hour you think of me."

The bell rings out again.

"With the flame of passion"

She reaches over to a red candle on the pentagram and pours the wax into the black pot, which smokes, then rings the bell.

"With the flame of emotion"

She grabs the blue candle and repeats her previous actions, ring.

"With the flame of thought."

The purple candle, ring.

"With the flame of action"

A green candle, ring.

"With the flame of purity."

The final candle, white, is reached for, ring.

"Our essences will forever be intertwined."

She reaches up to her pink hair and pulls out a single strand and pulls out a black one to accompany it. She twists the two together and throws them into the bubbling concoction.

"Love me." Ring.

"Need me." Ring.

"Think only of me." Ring.

"The turn of the day turns your heart, forever mine as this candle burns." She rings the bell for the final time and reaches down through the cauldron's base and pulls out the candle beneath through the base and through the pungent substance boiling.

She holds the candle still in her hands smirking to herself. The candle's flame burns black as its base. It does not melt and will never burn out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lay on the ice for only a moment until Sasuke held him up into his arms. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked with concern. "Naruto?" He said a little louder. He clutched onto the boy a little tighter and started to lift him up when the blue eyes fluttered open.

"Owe." The blond rubbed the back of his head. "Why does it feel like I hit my head?"

"Cause you just fell over backwards, dobe."

"Sasuke?" The Vampire rubbed the blonde's back a little.

"Hmmm?" He purred into the boy rubbing his head into the golden locks.

"Could you not hold me so close? I feel really awkward."

Sasuke froze in confusion. With the tightness of Sasuke's arms released the blond backed off from him and stood up.

"What?" The raven asked.

"I think I should get going. It's late and all."

"I'll walk you home then."

"It's fine. I have a few stops before I'm going to make it home anyways."

"That's fine I'll go with you." He stood up and skated over the blond taking his hand. More like attempting to take his hand. Naruto avoided the contact intentionally and pulled back.

"Naruto?"

"What?"

Sasuke tried to take Naruto's hand one more time to no avail.

"What's the deal?" The dark haired boy inquired.

"I should be asking you that? Why are you so touchy with me?"

"I thought we were…"

"Look Sasuke, I've had a crush on someone since I was twelve and I'm not going to rest until I have her. Now if you'll excuse me I have some stuff I need to do."

Sasuke just stood in confusion as he watched his love leave. He brought his hand up to his lips and thought about the spark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black leather pants, tight black t-shirt, blue crystal necklace, and a little bit of gel, made every student do a double take that day as they took in Naruto's appearance. Naruto passed straight past Sasuke with out noticing him. Sasuke on the other had noticed Naruto. Obviously retrieving their shopping endeavors was on Naruto's to do list last night.

Sasuke was too involve in thought to notice the abundance of pink that approached him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned around and just glared.

"Cute, huh? Kun is used in Japan for close acquaintances."

"We're not close Sakura."

"Right we're more than that. Aren't we Sasuke?" She took a step closer.

He leaned into her slightly and caressed her hair, then leaned down to her ear ghosting over it before speaking. "You are seriously messed up. Was cutting your hair off not enough? Are you not afraid of spiders? Do you wish never to be able to speak again? Apparently your punishment has not been sever enough so far. I will be sure to strike you to the bone next." Sasuke pulled back with a smirk in his eyes.

Sakura stood in shock. How could that spell fail? She had reached through something solid and the candle was still burning and not an inch shorter. Something odd had definitely happened.

Sasuke had started to their first class. She trailed a few steps behind not really thinking about where she was going but what she could have done wrong. She would just have to try again.

--------------------------------------

When Sasuke reached the class room doorway he was finally greeted by the eyes he was supposed to be greeted with. Blue ones full of lust. He smirked and walked over to the blond. A blond that leaned over so that he could look straight past the raven and see the cherry blossom that was headed his way.

The blond stood up behind the pink girl's chair pulling it out and holding onto it to help the girl sit.

As the blond stood up he was no longer hidden behind the raven, who was in shock. Sakura got her first good look at him in his new cloths. Tight, strong arms and abs, hot hair, a perfectly thick neck, clear skin, an attractive jaw line. How had she not noticed it before? Naruto was hot. Maybe hotter than Sasuke. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. And there he was holding her chair. Apparently the spell new better than her. She wanted the hottest boy in the school and now she had him. She smiled timidly at him and appreciatively took the seat he offered.

--------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was the most painful day Sasuke could remember in his whole long existence. All Naruto could speak about was how great Sakura was. Impossible. It was time to go to extreme measures. Sasuke didn't care how he got the boy just that he had him. And today he wanted him especially bad as he had to sit through all off the classes looking at the blond in the leather pants.

Naruto was surprised when Sasuke arrived at the library. "Bastard, finally need some tutoring? I knew you weren't actually perfect."

"No, dobe, some people actually come to the library just to read books."

"Oh. Well most people aren't that boring. Like Sakura, she didn't want to come to the Library, but she agreed to met me outside after cheer practice. She said something about tutoring me in non school matters. Sounds like fun, huh?"

Sounded more like a nightmare getting worse to Sasuke. That slut could only mean one thing by that. He needed to stop that meeting. Naruto left to study, the students were all engrossed in their studies and with Kakashi in the back room Sasuke could freely go look at the caged books.

He looked at the familiar books. This time he saw two books missing. One happening to be the one he had in mind, a book of mind control. He looked back over to the blond. It suddenly hit him. _Darn that pick haired which_. He touched his neck knowing that the seal had protected him from the spell. But whatever she had cast ended up effected Naruto. He was going to have to figure out a way to stop this.

He left the library on the way out though he noticed a jar holding a spider, some one had noticed.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke waited out front where he assumed the two would meet. Unfortunately for him they seemed to have met up inside. As they exited the building Sasuke spoke to Sakura.

"You witch. Release him right now, or I'll beat it out of you how to do it."

"Sasuke." Naruto inquired. "Why are you threatening Sakura?"

"Just step aside. She's tricked you into liking her."

"Sasuke that's nonsense, I've had a crush on her for years."

"Yeah, Sasuke and now I see how sweet he is." She caressed Naruto's cheek, who smiled back at her. "Don't be jealous just because you can't have me any more."

"I'm only going to ask you one more time. Step aside."

Sakura leaned to close to Naruto'e ear. "Protect me."


	17. Pains of the heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the vampire slayer

Thank you for your reviews: I promise Sakura will suffer…. Okay on to the suffering….

-----------------------------------------

Naruto spoke to Sasuke. "Just calm down. What ever is going on can be worked out," Naruto said.

Sasuke needed to think fast. The way things were going he was either end up fighting Naruto or Sakura was going to take him to have her dirty little way with.

Ah ha! "Naruto, I'm just trying to make sure you don't get into more trouble. Iruka wants you home right away."

Sakura did not like the way Sasuke was turning things. "Naruto, it's fine you can just call him, then he won't worry."

Sasuke had nothing. She won this round. Sasuke took a few steps closer. Sakura tensed her grip on Naruto. Sasuke reached out and grabbed onto Sakura's wrist holding Naruto. "Naruto." She cried out. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke simply leaned over towards Sakura looking her straight in her eyes. His eyes gleamed red. Her eyes filled with fear. "Release this spell. If you touch him. I'll kill you."

Smack. Naruto punched Sasuke straight across the face making him stumble back a few steps. "Don't you darn threaten her. I'll kill you."

"Not likely, Dobe." Sasuke prepared himself.

Naturo rushed in. Sasuke raise his leg straight up, pulling down just as Naruto's face came into place hitting him hard, Naruto started to fall back but was just able to reach Sasuke's shirt which he grabbed onto pulling Sasuke down with him. He maneuvered quickly to press his shoulder down on to Sasuke's. Pressed in hard, Naruto started to punch at Sasuke's face, but Sasuke lifted his hips up and swung his leg catching Naruto's head. Pulling down, the boys rolled over until Sasuke mounted the slightly smaller boy.

"Naruto. Sasuke!" They both looked back to see Kakashi and Iruke leaving the school.

Sasuke got off of Naruto. Instead of looking like he just got caught doing something bad, he had no expression at all on his face, but each person had had enough experience with the boy to notice that if he was normal he would be smiling at the turn events. There was no way that Naruto would be allowed to go with Sakura now. Mission accomplished. He started to walk off.

"Sasuke get back here." Iruka shouted after him, but Sasuke did not return.

"Naruto you haven't gotten into a fight for a long time what happened?"

"He threatened Sakura. We were just going to go to her house."

"Well you can forget about that. You can forget about doing anything all week. Come on we're leaving."

--------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke Uchiha. _Kakashi thought to himself as he watched the dark hair boy leave. _Sasuke Uchiha_. It was a name he had heard students mention, mostly girls, Naruto on occasion in disgust. _Sasuke Uchiha_. He thought about the scene that had just happened. Naruto as always seemed unconcerned. But a person that could handle a slayer was either a God of Martial arts or not human. He looked at the sky. School had not been out for long, but it was winter, and it was dark out already when it was safe for a Vampire. _Sasuke Uchiha what sort of monster are you? And why are you here?_

-------------------------------

Gaara was highly confused. Naruto had been sitting with Sakura at lunch. Laughing and holding her hand, and just acting like they were a cute couple. Besides just being jealous, he knew that the girl had pulled a really mean stunt on Naruto the day before and no one was that forgiving. Something was going on.

He found himself in Lee's car parked inconspicuously out side the pink haired maniac's mansion. Lee was of course particularly inconspicuous in his tan trench coat. Despite his funny appearance, he had at least brought binoculars so Gaara didn't complain about hanging out with some one too full of youth.

They waited patiently, but quickly realized that nothing would happen quickly. So each pulled out a book and began their homework.

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto was fairly mad when he got home. _That jerk Sasuke. Just jealous now that I have Sakura. Not a problem, though, out the window for me. _Naruto went over to his window and grabbed the bottom to pull it up. However, as he pushed the window would not budge.

He took a look at the other side and saw several nails hammered in. There was no way that the window was opening. He was a bit confused as to who could have done it. Ikura had never suspected that he snuck out. So who would nail the window shut?

It didn't really matter who did it, he was stuck. All the other exits from the house would be guarded by Ikura. There was no way he would be seeing Sakura tonight.

-----------------------

Sakura got home. She headed straight to her room. The pentagram was still clearly drawn. She needed to start cleaning that up. The candle was carefully placed on her dresser, still burning as strong as ever. She sat down on her bed and took a deep breath in. Things were going to be okay. All the girls were insanely jealous that she was now going out with Naruto.

She giggled a little. She knew that they were all superficial. The only reason any of them approved of the boy was because of his sudden change in appearance. It didn't really matter though. She had regained her place as the queen bee of the school.

The door bell rang. She waited for the help to get the door.

It rang again. Where was everyone? Sakura didn't like it when the help was too lazy to get the door. The door bell rang again. She got herself up off her bed and went down the stairs.

She looked through the door's peek hole. There stood a friendly looking man with white hair. She was unfamiliar with the man and thought it best to leave him outside. She continued to look through the whole the man had two small red dots adorning the inner tops of his eyebrows. For all his white hair he didn't seem to be more than fifteen or sixteen either.

"Saaaaaakuuuuurraa." The man sung. "Saaaaaakuuuura, I know you are there open the door."

_How did he know she was there?_

"I have a message from Naruto, Saaaakuuuurra."

This she had to hear it. She quickly opened the door.

The man looked down on her, with a glare that seemed like he pitied her. She felt a little scared, but shoved the feeling aside in hope to hear her message.

"So tell me already."

"Tsk. You have no manners Sakura. Invite me in first."

"Fine, come in."

The guy walked in and took a quick look around.

"Your room would be upstairs?"

This was starting to make Sakura feel really uncomfortable. "Excuse me but could you just give me my message and go?"

"In time."

"I think it's time for you leave."

"But you just invited me in. Tell me are your parents home?"

"I don't… yeah of course."

"So you don't know." The man replied. "Hmmm…Well, I suppose they can be dealt with by some one else. I do have an important message for you. I'm afraid that Naruto wants to be freed from what ever spell you placed on him."

"Who sent you?"

"And I'm afraid you will learn what fear is to the core of your marrow."

"Marrow?" Her brain wrapped around the word. What was it? "Bones?" Someone had threatened her before…. _Apparently your punishment has not been sever enough so far. I will be sure to strike you to the bone next._ Who always threatened her now? "Sasuke." She said and her eyes widened in fear as the man came closer.

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto would not be kept from his love. He just could not. He wasn't granted super strength for nothing. It was time to bust out the muscle. He went back over to the window and carefully placed his fingers on the bottom of the seal. He pushed up with all his strength. Slowly but surely the panel lifted until the screws were all the way out and it slammed up.

He hope that Iruka hadn't heard the noise. It did really matter though Sakura would be worth it. He would be grounded forever if it meant he got his Sakura time. He climbed out to the tree and down the trunk and started to run down the street.

------------------------------------------------

Gaara seemed to think it odd that Sakura had invited the white haired man in. The guy just seemed evil some how and could not possible belong in that house at this time. He and Lee agreed it was time to go in.

------------------------------------------

Sasuke waited at the back side of the house. He wanted to hear her screams. They would be good music as he searched the house for the power source of the spell. Or at least the book there had to be a way to undo it.

-----------------------------

"Mommy? Daddy?" Sakura screamed out at the top of her lungs. But her parents were not home. She had backed herself into the kitchen area. The man reached forward. She was to slow to evade his grab. He pulled her over to the table and forced her on top.

"What are you going to do?" She was nervous and her voice showed is in the high pitch and unsteadiness of the words.

"Shhhhhhhh…." He stroked her short hair.

A loud thud hit the table, again, again and again. When she looked down strange white things nailed her clothes to the table.

"Why are you doing this? Please just let me go."

He stepped on to a chair aiding himself up to the top of the table.

Sakura began to scream as she clearly saw white bone starting to emerge from the man's wrist. It was sharp demonstrated by a shallow cut across her stomach.

-------------------------------------

Gaara was still watching the house, it was like he couldn't move. Not yet. Nothing seemed to be happening since the man entered the hosue, so why enter? He then saw Naruto. This was interesting. Actually, it was just what he was waiting for. He needed to find out what had happened. If he was right Naruto was being blackmailed by Sakura. To what end he did not know but it needed to be stopped.

He looked over for Lee, but didn't see him, looking around he saw that Lee had beaten him to the door and was already going inside. He looked down at his seat. At least Lee had taken his medicine.

Gaara got out of the car not knowing what awaited him inside.

---------------------------------


	18. Free the heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Thanks for the reviews again.

PS there is no beta person to check my spelling and grammar to suck it up and deal with it. 

Previously in Slayerfest

"_Kakashi ran some test on the sand, and Shikamaru buried himself in the ancient books. It didn't take long before they found the creature, right next to M'Huffin. It was a shukaku. Creature of sand bound to a person. To expel the demon the human must be immersed in fire."_

----------------------------------

_At that moment, something surprising found its way into Naruto's hands. He had seen them on TV. What was it doing here and in his hands? He looked through the unnatural sand storm to see a second figure. It looked like it was throwing something on Gaara. _

"_Now. Use it Now." The voice was familiar._

"_Shikamaru?" Naruto called out._

"_Yes, but use it now."_

_Naruto didn't want to hurt Gaara but he didn't want to die either. He took the flame torch and pointed it straight at Gaara and pulled the trigger. The boy lit up, and gravity pulled the sand to the ground as the power that it was infused with left._

--------------------------------------

_Sasuke waited at the back side of the house. He wanted to hear her screams. They would be good music as he searched the house for the power source of the spell. Or at least the book there had to be a way to undo it._

And now the continuation…………

Sasuke was going to wait but he was just impatient. He entered the house, being previously invited. He could hear on the other side of the house the commotion from Kimimaro Kaguya's handy work. He recognized the room he was in. At Sakura's party it had been used as the dance floor. He winded his way to the front of the house and went up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura screamed. She screamed and then she screamed some more. The white haired man clearly had only one goal and that was to cause her pain. He leaned down over her and looked at the marks adorning her body. Her face had one mark on each check and her shirt had been cut through. The wet blood caused rough edges of the fabric to stick to her skin. With the degraded integrity of her shirt the man had needed something else to keep her pinned down.

Tears had fallen from her eyes as her hands were punctured through nailing them to the table.

The man brought his hand up to her chin and straightened out her head so that she was looking into his eyes, hers pleaded for release while his showed complete indifference. He released her chin and let his hand start to wander down her chest. He past her stomach and continued down to her legs until his hand felt flesh again. He looked down admiring the skanky short skirt she wore.

His hand started to wander up and again but this time it followed the skin. From her breathing the man new that she was in pain, but she reacted uneasy to the light touch on such an intimate part.

The sharp object that protruded from his wrist cut in slightly on her leg as he trailed his hand back down. Her screaming continued, but her voice was getting coarse and soon her screams would be silent.

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked at the room in disgust. Everything seemed to be pink. The walls were painted a light pink, the curtains were a deep dark pink, the bed had a flowery pink comforter, the wood floor even had a pink tint, the only think that wasn't pink was the stark white furniture and the black hex,

He grabbed the girl's backpack and took a quick look through it. He pulled out an old looking book. He recognized it immediately as a spell book. It was the very book he had been looking for earlier that day, one of mind control. He flipped through it casually, until he read the title of a spell he was looking for. He had seen it before; this book was not an ancient spell book. The spells were in early English. It had many contributors, the author of this one happened to have the initials _IU_. For the first time and more than likely the last time he smiled for Sakura.

He took the steps down to at a time never losing that smile off his face. His patron looked over to him as he entered the room in surprise.

"Actually wanting to watch this time?"

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura heard someone enter. She wanted desperately for it to be someone she knew, some one to rescue her. From her captors words she could deduct that it was not someone that was going to help her.

She dared to open her eyes. Ebony hair, pale white skin, but eyes that belonged to a devil, Sasuke stood before her and she knew pure fear.

She tried to speak, "It's the… please, don't let him touch me, I'll tell you," but her voice failed.

The devil man just looked down at her, waiting for her confession. "The black… candle," she spoke softly. "Please, please."

"Kimimaro leave us, you will not touch this girl again."

"As you wish, Master."

She smiled. She had been spared.

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto entered the house from the front door. It was much easier than he thought it would be. He had knocked, then rang the door bell, then heard a scream inside and decided to just try the door. It was completely unlocked, which is what made it easier to enter than he thought it would be.

He stepped into the house and listened for the direction of the screams. But at that moment they stopped. A man entered into the front hallway, not long after. He was a bit taller than Naruto. Naruto took note of the strange red tattoos the man had above his eyes.

"What's going on here? Where's Sakura."

"She is being cared for."

"I want to see her."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke opened the book to the spot his finger reserved.

He casually walked over to the kitchen and started opening the cupboards. The spell book called for Dragon's weed, Dead flesh of a bird and milk of the beast. He picked out some Rosemary, uncooked chicken, and goat cheese. Not exactly what the spell called for, but he was old enough to know a good substitute for a spell.

He went back to her.

"Sasuke?" She looked concerned, As he placed the meat on her stomach and dumped the bottle of rosemary on her head, she began to realize his betrayal. He would not spare her, but would become her new torturer. "Sasuke? Please, I'll do anything, just please stop."

"Open your mouth, I promise it would hurt."

She turned her head away from him.

"Hn." He grabbed her hair roughly. She had pierced her lips together tightly, so he held her nose until she could not hold her breath anymore. Sasuke took the opportunity and clenched her mouth open as he filled it with the milk of the beast, and then held it closed.

"Close your eyes." He whispered to her.

He spoke quickly, he new the chant for the spell fairly well. The girl's body began to relax and stiffen at the same time. The black in Sasuke's eyes began to change shape until it made three sharp points. He touched the girl's check, which opened her eyes as if commanded and looked into her ultimate doom.

--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's eye's widened as he saw the man's bone grow out of his skin making a complete sword. He also noted that the man's teeth had grown and that he got those characteristically vampire bumpies all over his face too.

This was not a normal vampire. Naruto didn't pay attention to Kakashi always, but at this moment he remember what he had said before leaving to go to this house the first time.

"_Naruto. You've mostly encountered Vampires that were young. Either just out of the grave or maybe a few years old at most. As vampires age they become more experienced. Not only in fighting but in other aspects. Some are even known so have special bloodline traits that only activate after they have been turned."_

This vampire must be one with a special bloodline. He needed to be careful.

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke fell to the ground, he clutch the back of his neck in pain. Looking at his arms he saw black swiggly marks. This was certainly not what usually happened. He panted a bit as he recovered. He regained enough strength in his legs to stand and so did. He looked down at the girl that had stolen his love away from him.

Her eyes had a glaze over. He didn't understand quit what the spell had done, but he knew there was no greater torture a person could go through than what she was experiencing at the moment.

Now it was time to break the spell on Naruto. He slowly walked to the door that closed off his view to the main entry.

----------------------------------------------------

Lee's head felt weird. He had taken his medicine like he was supposed to. It tasted a bit different than he remembered, sharper and it burned a little to swallow, but medicine was medicine and he needed to take it. When he looked at the door knob to the house it seemed like there was almost two.

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto had to suck his stomach in to avoid getting hit. He backed off. He punched, kicked, and attempted to trip the man, but they all ended in him having a close call with the end of the bone sword.

At that moment Sasuke walked in. He seemed a little different than Naruto remembered. At the moment though, he needed to get Sasuke out of there. If he realized what was going on there would be too many questions. Naruto wasn't supposed to go around telling everyone that he was the slayer.

Apparently, he was to late though. Sasuke's eyes grew as he looked at the man. The raven darted past Naruto running up the stairs. Naruto motioned to follow Sasuke for a moment forgetting the battle in front of him.

The white haired man took advantage of his incompetence making a move to slice open his mortal enemy's back. However, he found himself at the bad end of a flying side kick.

"Who are you?" The villain asked?

"The green beast, Rock Lee and I will be your opponent now."

The green suited boy stood blocking the monsters path to Naruto. It also left Naruto in the clear to go through out the rest of the house.

"Lee, you're only human?"

"Do not worry Naruto, leave this one to me."

"Be careful, fuzzy eyebrows, he attacks with his own bone."

"Naruto, I will defeat this monster."

Naruto's calling would have normally kept him standing where he was. Not only that he would have pushed Lee out of the way knowing that he was just a human and could not fight a Vampire let alone one with a special bloodline. But Naruto was under a spell and at the dismissal of him from this fight he felt compelled to look for Sakura. Was it her that he heard scream? He needed to find her now.

He didn't really know where to look. But her room was up stairs and Sasuke had gone up there. He remembered Sasuke's earlier threats to her. Perhaps following him would not only lead Naruto to her, but keep her safe from the dark figure too.

------------------------------------------

His opponent wobbled around. He was certainly different than the slayer. This guy had no sense of style wearing a loud green shirt and loud green pants with orange leg warmers. The guy also seemed to have ditched some kind of lame trench coat at the door too.

Kimimaro was not a fool, nor was he amused by this human. But the movements of this guy were odd. He stood with little expression on his face, studying his new opponent. Though human, he would not completely dismiss the child. A few humans had become expert Vampire hunters, a few which had almost been his demise before.

He raised his weapon across his face preparing for the first attack from his pick checked opponent. Without any tell, the boy moved forward at a run. Swinging a round house, then a low one, fist zoomed by. Kimimaro, was shocked at the boys speed, but stepped back and forth dodging and occasionally blocking the Green terror's attacks.

With out warning the boy fell back and was asleep.

-----------------------------------

Even Naruto could guess which room Sasuke had gone into. The hallway was lined with many doors, but only one had light coming from the door.

He didn't really know why but, he suddenly didn't feel compelled to run into the room like he had run up the stairs.

He just walked over to it and let his hand slowly open the door. He was not shocked to find Sasuke in the room. He was shocked and the hex on the floor, but gave it no heed.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Hn. Nothing better to ask about?"

"I love her, Sasuke. Why wouldn't I ask about her."

"Funny I remember you confessing your love to me."

"I…."

Sasuke passed by Naruto and closed the door.

"I…. Just tell me where she is."

"I'm not sure, but if you let me look in this book for one moment I will help you look for her."

"Just don't take long."

-----------------------------------

The snow haired man walked over to the sleeping boy. Ready to stab him, the boy suddenly lunged a foot at the man. In shock and taking part of the hit the guy stepped back from his very awake, very tricky opponent.

They continued to exchange attack for attack. Unable to predict the wild movements Kimimaro found himself continually being hit. They were not inconsequential hits either.

The man was not going to be able to win if the fight continued as is. He concentrated for a slight moment, and the green clad boy watched in awe as four bones grew from his opponent's left hand making it also a formidable weapon.

Lee continued to attack but it was certainly getting more dangerous. He got in for a good punch avoiding all the sharp objects, but he was to close. Bones grew from Kimimaro's chest and sliced into his soft skin.

-------------------------------------------------

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Bastard?"

"I'm done. Stand in the center of the Hex."

"You said we could look for Sakura."

"This will help I promise."

"Doubt it. Are you post postponing? You want her for yourself don't you. You had your chance give it up." The boy was just too easily roused when it came to Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gaara had certainly taken his time getting to that door. First he forgot to unlock his seat belt. Then the car doors seemed to have one kind of weird Child safety on them that kept his door locked. Then there was the cute puppy out on the lawn that he had to pet at least once.

He finally got to the door. Seeing Lee enter he assumed it was open. To his dismay when he entered he saw his friend being sliced up by what seemed to be bones protruding from a young man.

Rage filled his body, something dark inside spoke to him, something that was dismissed and forgotten. Small bits of sand rose from the carpet. There would be no escape. The beast within him took over, and Gaara watched in horror as the vampire was incased in sand. Blood and bone splattered and the sand disappeared as quickly as it came.

Lee stumbled back in shock.

Gaara kneeled down. His eyes were wide open with fear. He feared the thing inside him more than anything. He thought it was gone, but it remained an uncontrolled beast inside him.

------------------------------------------

Sasuke grabbed the black candle.

"Naruto if you hold this in the center of this marking," He motioned to the giant hex on the floor, "and close your eyes you'll be able to see where Sakura is."

"That's not possible."

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the center.

"Come on just try it. It said it would work in this book."

"Really?"

Desperate to find the girl of his most passionate desires he took the candle and made sure he was in the center of the rings. He then closed his eyes.

----------------------------

The sky was gray. The ground was black. Everything went on forever, but the world was small and cramped. A little girl ran past him she was followed by a black figure. In front of him was a pole. A slightly older girl hung by her hands to it. He heard constant laughter and saw another girl crying far off. He turned around and saw her. Sakura. Her body trashed around and her hair suddenly fell off only to re-grow and fall again as she convulsed around in the air. He took a step toward her as the little girl ran by him again. He watched the little girl. He recognized her now. He recognized them all, they were all Sakura and he could help none of them.

The world around him flickered. The light dimmed and though his eyes were open he was opening them again.

---------------------------------------------

Sasuke held him. He waited. The flame from the witch's candle was out.

The blond started to open his eyes. He looked surprised, disoriented.

"Where's Sakura?"

Panic enveloped the raven. He had done everything right. How was the spell not dismissed?

"What?"

"Sakura, we have to find her now Sasuke. I think she's in a lot of trouble."

Black eye's searched the blue ones in front of them. Sasuke could not move. He was crushed. He had messed up. Naruto would love Sakura forever. His vision blurred.

He didn't hear his voice being called out, but when soft lips touched his own he snapped back into reality.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

He leaned forward to capture the perfect pink lip in front of him. With their welcoming motion he relaxed. AS he started to progress though, the blond pulled away.

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn."

"Okay, that's certainly more like it. Come on?"

"Why?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly what gone on in the last day, it's all fuzzy, but I think something bad has happened to Sakura and we need to find her."

Sasuke still stood there though. He didn't need to look for her. He knew where she was and what had happened to her since he was the cause. Did Naruto some how know?

"I'm sorry." He heard Naruto whisper.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I panicked about you and me and ran off like that. I don't like Sakura." Naruto still stood in Sasuke's arms but he leaned in closer. "I still love you. I would be yours if you'd have me."

Sasuke felt like his heart could beat again for a second

"I would have you forever if it were possible."

He kissed the boy roughly. Neither could tell how much time passed. The door opened to reveal a boy wearing too much green.

"Naruto, it's Sakura." He looked to be a little in shock at Sasuke's presence. "She's been wounded pretty badly."

The blond kissed the raven's check then took his hand as they all exited the room.

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto wasn't sure what exactly had happened to him. He remember clearly confessing his love for Sasuke, but then some how suddenly becoming obsessed with Sakura. The exact details were still unfolding in his mind. But he could understand the adjacent boy's distain for looking for her.

He believed Sasuke didn't suspect anything. Though, now that they were officially together he might need to tell him about being the slayer.

He glanced down to his hand entangle in the others. A blush graced his checks until they walked into the kitchen and he got his first view of Sakura.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion from that point on. She was alive. Gaara had called an ambulance. Her parents came home soon after. Each gave a report to the police. Naruto, Gaara, and Lee all told about a man with white hair for their story. In the story the man had escaped, but they knew there was no trace left of the man. Naruto wondered what Sasuke's story had been to the police, but all the boys were send home so there was no need to worry.

-----------------------------------------------

Watcher's journals were especially dry. Shikamaru had been reading them for days since Kakashi ask him too. He didn't really have any particular goal set for him, just to read them. Kakashi said he would know when he found it and he was right. He looked down at the carefully drawn picture. Dark hair, black eyes, perfect faces, the one looked to be about five years older than the other. He didn't have to read in the journal to know the two in the picture were brothers. Nor did he need to read the caption to recognize the family,_ Uchiha._


	19. Accept you as you are

**CHAPTER 19 – Accept you as you are**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Thanks for the reviews again, yes begging for me to continue actually worked… but I don't promise another update soon as I'm concentrating on my other fics. As such Limes, --M-- for you.

Thanks to my beta who has no handle on here.  :P

Previously on Slayerfest

_As Naruto fought to protect Sakura…_

"_Naruto. Sasuke!" They both looked back to see Kakashi and Irukae leaving the school._

_Sasuke got off of Naruto. Instead of looking like he just got caught doing something bad, he had no expression at all on his face, but each person had had enough experience with the boy to notice that if he was normal he would be smiling at the turn events. There was no way that Naruto would be allowed to go with Sakura now. Mission accomplished. He started to walk off._

"_Sasuke get back here." Iruka shouted after him, but Sasuke did not return._

--

There were five books splayed out across the table each with a similar picture. Shikamaru had spent the rest of the night looking through the rest of the journals. The earliest book dated had a projected date of 525 AD. Each entry of the Uchichas told a horrible story, most ending in the death of a Slayer. One was incomplete, but Shikamaru assumed that the watcher had been killed before he could finish the entry about the slayers death.

The Uchiha Brothers were relentless; there were few records of them together and not that many to start with. Sasuke had a few mentions on his own, but disappeared from the records after 900 AD and didn't in showed up again until 1100AD. Even at thatthen, he was only referenced in conjunction with an ancient vampire named Oroichimaru. He seemed to have been given high rank among his followers shortly after joining them.

Though reading about Sasuke was interesting and necessary, the particular entry Shikamaru was engrossed in was not about Sasuke, but solely of Oroichimaru. He had tried to open a hell mouth, but became stuck.

--

The Slayer spent an inordinate amount of time in front of the mirror that morning. He tousled his hair one way and then the other never seeming to find that perfect look. He took a deep breath in and out as Iruka called for them to leave.

"I don't remember buying you those clothes."

"A friend helped me out. Can we just get going?"

"Sure."

The drive was less than fun for Naruto.

"Naruto, I know people can get under your skin, but that doesn't mean you need to fight them. Now Sasuke may say something that will bother you, but I want you to control your temper and just walk away, got it?"

"It's not a problem."

"Naruto, it is a problem. Don't fight, . I don't care what the reason that's why I didn't ask you yesterday, but if you end up in another fist fight with that boy, there are going to be more consequences than being grounded for a week."

"Whatever."

"Don't you give me that attitude."

"You don't understand, we're not going to fight, okay?. I promise the next time I get into a fight, it will be against some big evil and I'll be saving the world, okay?"

"This is no time for jokes."

The car stopped abruptly. The blonde looked up and to see that they had reached the school. He got out of the car and started walking off.

"Naruto, I'm not done." Irukae quickly gathered his stuff and ran to catch up to the orange blob.

However, weaving in and out of students carrying stacks of terms papers and his briefcase did not make it an easy chase, but quite the opposite. As he caught up, he saw the dark haired boy and his innocent little troublemaker had already found each other.

"Narutuo." He gritted the name between his teeth, but he was still too far away to be heard.

However, the scene that took place before him when he reached the two was beyond comprehension. All the two seemed to be doing was continually greeting each other.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hey."

The blonde stood shyly with his hands placed inside his pockets while the other seemed to loom and invade the other's space while still standing two feet away.

"Okay, well I'm glad you two work things out, and apparently diminished your vocabulary. Naruto I'll see you after tutoring."

With that, a very confused Iruka walked off to class.

--

Sasuke made an attempt to grab Naruto's hand as they moved to their first class, but Naruto pulled away earning him a glare.

"Hi,." hHe said timidly and bit his lip.

The two took their seats in the back row. Naruto looked at the empty seat solemnly while his companion smirked at it.

--

In the mMean while, Shikamaru was still sitting in the Llibrary. More likeActually, he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. The boy simply hadn't seen the need to go to class since, he already knew everything the teachers would tell him; plus, and there weren't noany tests that day.

"Shikamaru?" A quite voice came. "Shika Shika shika. Wakie Wakie."

He opened his eyes after not noticing when they closed.

"Whatcha got here for me?"

Kakashi had been the one disturbing the teen. The white haired man looked down at the pile of books. The one eye which showed glanced from open page to open page until he finally picked up one buried beneath two other books.

"Why do you still have this book out?"

"It referenced the book Notes of Illusion and Control." 

"So?"

"So? So it's supposed to be over on that shelf."

"And it's not? Still not seeing the point."

"Well if you would bother to actually do your job, you would realize that not only it but the book next to it was missing as well"

The boy wrote some symbols down on a paper. "Roughly translated to portals and holdings."

"And?"

"And I would suspect that none other than Sasuke Uchiha took it."

Kakashi's eye widened. "Sasuke? This is not turning out good. Well should inform Naruto immediately."

"Not so fast. I mean we need to tell Naruto, but this guy shouldn't be messed with."

Shikamaru splayed a book in front of Kakashi. "This was the count of the first slayer he killed. I only found about five other recorded killings, but I doubt that they were all documented. That's not the worst of it. He's known to toy with his victims,. Oor as one watcher callsed them, his marks. It can be anything from torture to mind games. I can't figure out exactly what his plan is for Naruto, and but I'm sure his target is Naruto. No students are missing …"

He was cut off. "Sakura, he was at Sakura's last night."

"Sakura?"

"She's in the hospital, she was cut badly, but even with her wounds she should be conscious."

"He…"

The two were silent for a moment.

"We have to inform Naruto right away. We need a plan."

"As bad as Sasuke is, I hate to inform you that it gets worse. Sasuke Uchiha shouldn't be the one we are worried about. He joined another Vampire, of the named Oroichimaru."

"Oroichimaru?"

"Yeah, heard of him?"

"He's old,. Ccruel,. Llikes to experiment on people, and has performed some of the most vial vile spells in history. Why did you bring him up?"

Shikamaru placed down another book for Kakashi to read over.

"So what you are saying is that the missing spell book could be used to free Oroichimaru."

"Not only that, but this hell mouth is probably somewhere near if Sasuke is here."

"What is this?"

"That's the day of Anointment."

"Come again?."

"The day of Anointment. Basically, a Vampire will be chosen among Oroichimaru's rank to feed for him., Aas he gains strength, he'll be able to caste some spells, assumingly in the missing book, and free himself. It is a prophecy, so I wouldn't feel too bad about being the one to have brought that book all the way here from Japan."

"Are you blaming me for this?"

"Troublesome."

--

Sasuke was determined to get the blonde alone. He needed to feel the blonde. His soft skin, supple lips, silky locks. Why were they even bothering with this school thing?. As far as Slayers go, his life expectancy wasn't too high, so logistically he shouldn't be wasting his time in school. Then again, Sasuke planned on having the blonde live forever, --he just needed to figure out how to do it.

They were once again walking from one class to the next, and once again, Sasuke's attempt to drag the blonde to some place private to have his evil way with the boy was foiled.

The bell finally rang. Lunch time. No way was Naruto getting out of it now.

"Umm, Naruto?"

"Yessssssss, Sasuke? You want to go out to lunch?"

Sasuke looked out the window at the very sunny, very cloudless day.

"Hn. I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Not sure. But I'll just beat you up if I don't like it."

"Dobe. You're so violent."

--M-- (not sure where it really starts to be M so here to be safe)—

Naruto was dragged into an empty class room.

"I don't think there's anything to eat in here Sasuke."

The evil glare he got from the raven made him feel particularly vulnerable. Sasuke's mouth crashed onto him. It felt good, but at the same time, it made him nervous. Sure, he had declared his love for himthe other, but he didn't really know him that well. Was it a mistake? As a tongue begged entrance to his mouth, all thoughts and concerns melted away.

A cold hand played at the hem of his shirt and then started to lift it up, Naruto withdrew from the enticing lips. "Sasuke? What are you doing? We're in school."

"So?"

"So, Bastard, I don't want to get expelled."

"They won't expel you for having your shirt off." The garment continued to rise.

"Come on, stop."

"But you said you loved me, don't you want to show me that you love me?"

"I… well….Aaaa. Hey sucking on my neck is cheEEEeaating!"

Sasuke pulled back from him and pulled his own shirt off.

"See? nNot so bad."

Naruto looked at the pale skin. It was more beautiful, more perfect than he could have imagined and simply too irresistible not to touch. He roseraised his hand to the skin and fixateding his eyes on it.

"Don't be so shy, you can't break me."

Naruto realized that he was being shy. He had kissed the raven before. He had felt alive from it before. He had even grabbed that perfect ass, but some how, now it was different now. He had promised himself to the other. Not in a binding way, but words should not be taken lightly.

"We should go."

"Hn."

"I'm hungry."

"I have something you can eat then."

"Really? What?"

Sasuke started to kiss Naruto again.

"I don't think you count."

"Really? Why don't you think about it for awhile, in the mean while though..."

Sasuke went back to devouring the blonde. He kissed at the soft lips, sucked on his neck, then twirled his tongue in that mind numbing way around and into Naruto's ear. The blonde moaned and felt his lower regions begin to fill with blood. White hands guided the tan ones down to a metallic button safe keeping black pants from falling.

"Mhhan waasaawaaa." Naruto pulled his hands to himself.

"What…? Get it now?" The raven undid his own pants and let them drop.

Why was he so jumpy all of the sudden? It was like some grand realization was about to come upon him. Something that made him really nervous. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was hot and tasty. Why? Why? Why? The raven was playing with his boxers. He certainly wasn't shy about showing… his manhood.

Naruto stuttered and pointed straight at it.

"Yes I have a dick. Don't tell me, dobe that you didn't notice that I'm a boy."

"I just kinda didn't think about it until now."

Sasuke moved close to him. The blonde had become completely red from head to toe, though his clothes hid most of it. Obsidian eyes stared into the aqua ones refusing to look down. But with a quick flash downwards, the blue eyes couldn't help but follow. Naruto stared straight at what was making him so jumpy.

He could see when the pale hand grabbed his own. "It's okay if you're nervous. It's okay if you don't want to…"

"I want to be with you. I want…" The blonde felt comforting lips take his own as his hand felt the most private area the other had to offer. A moan came from the porcelain skin. Naruto felt the skin under his hand. It was different thanfrom any other part of the body. He knew it from his own, but some how it was completely different and new. The tip pulled tight and taunt, Sasuke had been circumcised, like himself. He left his thumb at the top playing with the opening while letting his index finger find the small piece of flesh under the hood that always made him burn. He was rewarded with a gasp from Sasuke that forced their lips apart, but more so when those lips returned even hungrier for him.

He left the most sensitive region of the organ and trailed his hand down the rest. This skin was looser, but underneath it foirm veins thatwhich kept it erect. Naruto's hand still continued down, Sasuke was big, he could still grip around the shaft but it was thick and long. A small bit of jealousy sprung in his chest that he forced away.

He brought his second hand to play with the top while holding onto the base and started to pump. His own erection started to become rather noticeable. It wanted freedom, he wanted Sasuke to touch him again like he had so long before.

A hand stopped his own.

"Don't you want a taste?"

Naruto felt the precum at the top. He brought the hand to his mouth and licked the thin film from it. It didn't seem bad. It wasn't Ramean, but what was? The other boy pulled a away to sit at the front of the class.

"That teacher is going to give us detention for the rest of the year if they catch us."

"Aren't you still hungry?" Naruto walked aver over to Sasuke and knelt before him. He still wasn't too sure about it. He looked in the black eyes, they were softer than normal but covered in desire. Naruto had never thought anyone could look at him like that. It encouraged him. He didn't want to let those eyes down.

He place his head right in front of the free flash. His tongue came out and flicked at the top experimentally. It wasn't a bad experience nor did it bother him like he had feared. He took another lick, this time longer. He opened his mouth enough to take in the whole head, but didn't close his lips yet. He instead let his tongue swirl around on the top while circling the hood with his lips only lightly, bumming it time to time.

The pale boy panted, moaned, clutched the chair for life, swore, and said Naruto's name over and over againrepeatedly, noise could not cease from escaping the lonely mouth.

A hand wrapped itself into the golden locks and pushed a little to get the boy to start his real task.

Naruto closed his mouth completelyd around the other as tight as he could, hiding his teeth behind his lips and then started to bob his head back and forth. His hands went up to cover the remaining part of the flesh, where his mouth could not reach. The moans became louder, encouraging the blonde to suck harder and faster, which only caused more moans.

Short quick screams finally escaped the raven's mouth as the blonde's was filled with a thick substance that he tried to swallow. His face wore the remaining of the milk juice his boy had produced.

"Let me clean you up." Naruto was raised by his chin to a wanting tongue. As the raven cleaned off his own essence, the door clicked open. Naruto was pulled into the raven who obviously wanted to cover himself from the intruder's eyes.

"Troublesome." Was all that needed to be said and the door was closed.

--k--

Sasuke felt no need to go to gym class. Seeing a sweaty Naruto would only make him hot again. Though waiting in the locker room to take a shower with the blonde seemed like a good idea. In the Mmean while, the boy decided to find a book to pass the time. He didn't realize how good of a book he would find.

He remembered each account. He had after all been the main attraction, though he doubted that the drawing really captured him.

He glared down at the picture of his brother. Oh how he hated Itachi. If he ever showsed up again, he would kill his brother. He had already ripped out the picture of his sire and shredded it. ButNevertheless, he was highly irritated by the reminder that the otheranother raven even existed.

Being in such a 'good' mood, when the white haired man entered the room, it nearly cost the latterhim his life. He would restrain himself though. Sasuke was never stupid about choosing his victim. There would be no reason to bring up suspicion ever, and the last person he needed or wanted hunting him down was his new lover.

The man had barely moved into the room and spotted Sasuke at the table, when he had moved the a good ten feet to the door in a flash, to block the man's exit.

Shock from the display of power overwhelmed the helpless human. Sasuke easily gripped him from behind and tilled his head to expose his neck. When he was young, there was always pain as his teeth grew, only the thirst for blood made him do it. There was no longer any pain, only joy in knowing that the thick red flood would be entering into his vain veins again, sustaining him, giving him life and eternal youth.

The man tasted younger than he looked, though the white hair that graced every follicle suggested that the man could not be past his mid thirties. Sasuke stopped after a moment, even though his veins craved for more. He spun the still still-living man around and looked straight into his eyes.

"If you or any of your lackieslackeys tell," He stroked over the wounds causing the guardian to hiss, "Naruto you're all dead: you, them, your entire family." Sasuke pushed him into the counter adjacent to the door while leaving the room.

**CHAPTER 20– The Beginning or The End?**

Naruto looked down at the overly errotic scene below him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Sorry this is just a little teaser for the next sub story and all M but the last line.

unbetaed…

--M—

Naruto looked down at the overly erotic scene below him. He was flat on his back, legs spread, and gazing as he gazed into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Those eyes, however, currently were full of lust and slightly moving toward and away from his own steady gaze. Sasuke pushed his tongue and twirled it into that magical little spot right below his hood.

"Aaahhh.. ahsaaasaaa…" He could feel the rush coming, and knot in his stomach, untying and strangling him at the same time and then nothing. He glared down into those dark evil eyes, those eyes that had betrayed him. Why were they full of lust and not letting him come?

"Are you ready?" A smooth wet finger crawled its way up his legs. He took a deep breath in. The fingers crossed, as they gently glided across the bottom of his normally hidden cheecks. It felt good and was getting better, until it stopped at his entrance, which sent the boy into complete shock.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just relax. Don't I make you feel good? I can make you feel even better. Just let me be one with you. I'll fill you like you never thought possible."

"Yeah, fill me. Have you seen the size of your dick? There is no way I want that thing shoved up my…"

Sasuke moved himself up so that he hovered over the squeamish novice below. He kissed the other's neck and sucked. He loved how the pulsed just below. He wanted it, to taste the iron substance below, but didn't just like he didn't touch his straining cock.

"You can't just, start kissing me. That's it bastard."

Naruto reached his hand down to tease the other man's hardened flesh, by but was stopped with a simple flicking hand.

"That is only going to touch you in your insides today."

"Ha, who made you the boss?"

"Hn. This."

"Ooooach," the entering digit was a strange sensation, but no where near as awful as Konohamaru had foretold. But thoughts of why the boy had lied escaped him as stars shone in his eyes. "Aaaa, … Aaaaawe SaAaasuke. Aaaaggggg" Sasuke's finger scissored precisely hitting the panting blonde's prostate each time. Naruto was ready to come again but was denigheddenied.

Blue flashed to obsidian. "Why do you keep stopping?"

"Hn, do you want to come?"

"Yes."

"Hn. Spread you legs."

Naruto's sanity had left him; Sasuke was in control, total control. He spread his naturally tanned legs given giving the raven his desired view.

Lips locked onto his own as a reward, and the large smooth flesh brushed against his entrance ready to penetrate him.

--M—

However, as ready and anxious as Sasuke was for this moment though, getting the blonde up to this point was no easy task.

--

**CHAPTER 21 – Friend or Foe?**

_--_

He could see just enough around the corner to see the light reflect through the beautiful locks, the tan skin being completely uncovered, but as he turned the corner, all he got was a great shot of his desire walking away from him. He followed quietly and smirked as the boy stepped into a shower. The calming sound of the water rang in the air, but nonetheless, Naruto was scared by as a pale Uchiha white hand as the curtain was pulled backpulled the curtains back.

Naruto yelled trying to cover himself up. "Aaaahhh!! What the hell, bastard? You can't just sneak up on people."

A punch landed solidly into the rock hard abs of the vampire. Naruto looked surprise at what little effect his punch had, but seemed to dismiss his confusion quickly. After all, he had been in a fight with the raven before, and was preoccupied with covering himself.

"Hn. You should learn to evaluate your surroundings better is all. I've been following that tight ass of yours for a while now." Sasuke stepped forward reaching around the dripping body to touch said ass.

"Hey you can't just.." But Naruto was cut off by lips which that locked onto his own. He started to mewl, but pushed the other away despite his inner conflict.

"Your clothes are getting all wet."

"Then I'll take them off."

"Sasuke maybe we shouldn't be doinges this."

"Define 'this.' You mean kissing?" Sasuke kissed him while grabbing the wrist covering the other'shis most private parts and moving it away.

"No."

"Do you mean touching?" He ran his hand softly down the half- hard tanned member he just uncovered.

"Well …."

"Then I guess everything is fine." He pulled closer to bring the soft lips to his own again, but found a strong arm wedged between himself and the other stopping him.

"I mean being naked in the school together."

"Hn, then we can be naked together outside of the school?" His question failed to receive and answer though.

"Naruto?" Ccalled an unfamiliar voice.

"See? bBastard."

"Dobe. Just be quite quiet and they won't find us."

"This time, you're the idiot-- the shower is still on."

"Well unless they are perverted, then we won't get disturbed." Sasuke pulled himself into the small area immersing himself into the water and closed the curtain. "Hmmm, where was I?" The tanned body was once again pulled in and the pink lips kissed intensely.

"Naruuuuuto?"

Naruto pulled back and breathed heavily. "Come on, this will be the second person who catches us today."

"So? I don't care who knows that I want you."

The shower curtain was pulled back. Naruto clung for dear life onto Sasuke to keep his body hidden. Peeking over and through Sasuke's dark hair Naruto saw a familiar face.

" Konohamaru?"

--

After a few more awkward moments, Konohamaru was convinced to wait at the lockers so that Naruto could finish washing and get dressed. Sasuke of course was completely drenched, hard, and could do nothing about either situation.

He went to his own locker and pulled out the clothes he stored there for gym class. The intruder seemed to get a little curious and walked over to a half- naked Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"You're with Naruto?" The guy sounded a little past shocked.

"Who are you?"

" Konohamaru, Naruto's best friend."

"Hn."

Konohamaru stepped closer. Sasuke didn't like the proximity, but waited to see why he was getting closer.

The boy spoke softly, "And I'm not a vampire. Let's get this clear, Naruto listens to me above all other people., I'm in control here and you're going to end up doing what I want, or you can kiss your boy toy goodbye." He pulled away.

"Hn. I wouldn't make me unhappy if I were you." Sasuke clasped the boy's throat. "You are going to suffer greatly for thinking you could get me to do anything." Sasuke lets him go.

--

Naruto took the corner carefully;, he was so embarrassed being caught naked with Sasuke. He went over to his locker ignoring his old friend and boyfriend. He didn't even notice the stare off the two were having. He pulled out his shirt and put it on. Then he carefully put on his boxers, using the towel to hide his commodities. From behind he was pulled into a body. "Sasuke!!" His head was turned and he was kissed roughly.

"I'll see you later." With that, his boyfriend walked off.

"What did you say to him?" Naruto asked Konohamaru, holding back his anger.

--

He hadn't gotten a real answer out of his friend. Excuses like, "He just wanted us to have some time together" and "Seemed to have some errands." Naruto was gullible, but Sasuke wasn't the kind of guy just to leave because someone else showed up. He was more likely to stay and drive them off. He did seem a little possessive, but Naruto appreciated that people that cared about him.

With out thinking, about it Naruto had walked to the library. His body was used to going there after gym.

"Umm, Naruto? You like to read now or something?" Konohamaru inquired.

"Huh? No I have to be tutored." Konohamaru started to laugh as Naruto opened the door.

"Naruto deserves to know." Gaara's voice growled fully to Naruto's shock with the door open. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Lee, and Gaara all stood by the front check out counter. This was not the normal state of things.

"What do I deserve to know?"

Kakashi looked Gaara in the eye silencing him. They all stood around in silence, making the awkwardness grow by the minute, until Shikamaru finally spoke up. "Just that I saw you with Sasuke, that we all know about you two."

Gaara walked off hitting some books off the counter with a swing of his arm, leaving extra tension, and suspicion in Naruto's mind.

"Well, how about you three.. Err... four get to studying." Kakashi suggested stopping the silence.

They all slowly gravitated towards their normal table. The room was quietquite during study time, but today it was eerily so. Naruto knew that there was something else that they were keeping from him, but he just couldn't guess what it was.

--

Naruto sat quietly in the graveyard looking into the sky. Nobody really seemed to want to tell him anything right now. He heard a few foot steps, despite the quieting effect the powdered snow had. His hand already had a stake ready. He counted down in his head and then swung back, but stopped right before hitting his best friend in the heart.

--

Kamarona's heart rate when went up exponentially as he watched the small piece of wood fly towards his heart. He was going to die by his best friend's hand,. Bbut as time slowed down for him, so did the hand in reality. He felt the tip nudge into his jacket and then drop down.

"Man, you almost killed me."

"What are you doing out here, the graveyard isn't exactly a safe place." Naruto chastised.

"Apparently not, but if it's not so safe, why are you out here?" Konohamaru sniped back.

"I just needed to think some things over."

"Well while you're thinking, could you explain to me why you like boys all of the sudden? I mean come on, gross! What happened to liking Sakura?"

"Sakura... Sakura's in the hospital, Konohamaru."

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly, but it's not good." Konohamaru knew Naruto didn't want to give details, even though there was a time the two shared everything, but he would have Naruto's total trust soon enough. He had looked for him in the graveyard for a reason. He had followed Naruto around when they were younger, trying to beat Naruto at everything, but always failed when it came to anything physical. Naruto was oblivious to how odd this was, and probably explained it away duedo to age, but Konohamaru knew wehe wasn't weak. He could beat most of the older kids at games, but Naruto was different., Hehe had known it,, but it just took a while to figure out how different he really was.

"I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean you just move on to the next pretty face."

"I love Sasuke, now drop it." Konohamaru didn't like the sound of that. There was no way that Naruto knew that Sasuke was a Vampire, he had had his suspicious before, but a slayer in love with a vampire was unheard of.

"All right, I just want to look after my best friend, make sure he doesn't get into something bad. I know you would do the same for me. So tell me about him."

Naruto patted the grave next to him and his friend sat down. He told him of the first time he saw the bastard, how they had accidentally kissed because of Sakura's clumsiness, how he helped him in class, and looked out for him, how they fought, and how aggressive Sasuke was towards him even from the beginning.

A good friend would try andto protect the blond from the evil around him, but Konohamaru had long given up on being any kind of decent person or friend. He knew that he was still was in Naruto's confidence, and more so than that, exactly how gullible Naruto could be. He had once told Naruto the sky was green and he believed him for a whole day. He needed something from a Vampire and he needed to be sure that he could trust... well, have a firm enough hold on such a creature that he could get what he wanted.

"You know Naruto, you shouldn't let some one pressure you into sex--, that's not love, that's just physical."

"Well what if I want to be physical?"

"Do you?"

Naruto hesitated a little and started to think.

"You haven't even had time to think. Do you know if he's done _it_ before? He could be carrying a horrible disease. You really should make sure he's been tested, and not just for going all the way, if youryou're not careful, just kissing him could lead to zielony." He knew random polish words would eventually come in handy.

"Zielony?" Naruto looked concerned.

"Yes green foaming of the mouth. You'll get green foaming cold sores for a month."

"No way!" Sure, Naruto was saying he didn't believe, but he believed it!

"But don't worry; it's only if you use your tongue." Naruto seemed a little disgruntled at this news. "Oh and it usually take a few months to develop so you wouldn't even notice from kissing a few times."

" Konohamaru, you're lying right? People kiss all the time."

"Yeah, but it's still a possibility."

"Then there is Nubbendory."

"Nubbendory?"

"Yeah, if you let some one play with your nipples too much you'll start growing a third."

"That's not possible!" Though as impossible as it was, a fear of it was still going to be rooted into Naruto and only Konohamaru a knew how to kill these weeds.

"No it's true; it's what happened to that guy on Friends."

"And you wouldn't' believe all the things that could happen if you had sex. You do know how guys have sex right?"

Naruto had some idea, and for some odd reason, well not really odd, he just knew that Sasuke did and was really willing to teach him. "Of course!" He lied a little.

"Well, if you are bottom, you'll bleed for a month."

"_Is some one talking about bloooooood??"_ So much for scaring Naruto half to death, then again this might be the perfect opportunity to gain a little more trust, and a little bit of information.

--

Naruto reacted immediately, turning and rushing in with his stake. "Aaaaaahhh" swoosh, the vampire stepped to the side and tripped the slayer.

"I expected more from a slayer. Then again, you do look pretty pathetic."

Naruto felt two feet walk up above his throbbing head. There a second Vampire, female, stood above him.

"Baby slayer… So cute." She swung her hand down to punch Naruto, but got a mouth full of Naruto's shoe instead. She backed off in pain. Naruto flung his feet back then forward making himself flip to his feet. He took a look around for the two blood killers and spotted Konohamaru too.

Konohamaru! Naruto needed to keep his friend safe, but also keep his secret.

"Naruto!" His friend rushed in and grabbed the first Vampire from the back, but was easily shaken off.

"Konohamaru, get out of here before these guys rob us!" Naruto was all too pleased with his lie, and did not expect his friend's reply.

"The only thing these demons will steal from us is our blood. C'mon Naruto, a Vampire Slayer should know that!"

His friend already knew he was the slayer? But how had he found out?. It didn't really matter. Naruto landed a hard back fist to the pretty vampire's face. The girl was getting the beating of her life. He flung his wooden gripped hand forward, but she stepped back just in time. Her face was filled with full of fear from realizing the danger of the slayer for the first time. She continued to back off until she was running.

From behind Naruto was grabbed by hiser companion from behind. " Konohamaru a!"

"What, you want some help there?"

"Nah, I've got this guy, but she's getting away." Naruto dropped the stake in his hand.

"Got it!." Konohamaru picked up the stake as the male vampire got became acquainted with the back of Naruto's head and ran after the girl.

Naruto pulled out his extra stake from his back pocket, just as the vampire came in with a hard punch. He stepped just to the outside of it, sliding his hand down the out-stretching arm,. tThen gripping harshly right before the fist. He swung himself under the arm never losing his grip on it pulling the vampire further off balance. A backward swing of his leg flung the vampire down to the ground, Naruto flung himself down stake first and was met with dust and the ground.

"I've got to remember they disappear… the ground hurts a lot."

--

Konohamaru chased after the severely beaten on demon. Throwing himself onto her, they both landed on the ground. She turned her self around and started to laugh. "Ha ha ha, Human, you give yourself to me?"

"I would, but I think you only have the intentsion of making me food." He placed the wooden tip to the opening of her low cut shirt.

"Stake to the heart, and you're finished, and in your condition it would be easy. Tell me where can I can find Sasuke, and I'll let you live."

**CHAPTER 22– Deal or no Deal?**

He was particularly happy about heaters. It was winter and it would just be cold with out them. Especially since his shirt was off, long lost on the floor and impossible to get back up, seeing as he was trapped under a very aroused Sasuke.

"Ummm, Sasuke I think Iruka is going to be home soon and..." _and I need to go patrol for Vampires._

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see us getting along so well, after last week's fight." Kisses trailed around his neck, up to his ears, which got licked. The entire time his mouth was carefully avoided.

"Well I'm not so sure about that but...Ahhhh... SAAssuke!" Naruto screamed out as his nipple got attacked.

_"Then there is Nubbendory."_ Konohamaru's echoed back to him.

_"Nubbendory?"_

_"Yeah, if you let some one play with your nipples too much you'll start growing a third."_

"Like that?" Sasuke went back to work teasing the other one, sucking hard to get those beautiful sounds from his boy.

"Stop! Sasuke I don't what a nubben!"

--

_Nubben. Nubben? NUBBEN? _Where had he heard that before, Sasuke was quite baffled. First, Naruto wouldn't let him kiss him. Something about zielony. But, he didn't know what the Russian word for green had anything to do with kissing. He looked down at his beautiful blonde, his gorgeous tanned abs, and pecks that stood up just a little from his chest. He was breathing hard. He looked down to the boys pants to see the tent. He loved making Naruto hard. He wanted to keep him that way all day, and then relieve him in continuous new ways. He also happened to see at this moment, a terrified look on his love's face.

"Nubben?" He asked the concerned boy. Where had he heard that before. O_h yeah, Chandler in Friends. _His boyfriend was a blonde idiot, he could like Friends too. _But why is he afraid of getting a nubben?_

"Naruto. Stop worrying about all these strange things,, I promise only good, veeery good things will happen when we're together."

Naruto's face showed relief, but only for a moment. He seemed to be putting something together in his head. After helping him out in his classes for so long, Sasuke could tell when the guy started to get something, and something was clicking in his head.

"Sasuke, How many people have you been with?" _Oh shit._

Sasuke lost all emotion in his face. He didn't want Naruto see him squirm at the question. It didn't matter though. Maybe thatit made it worse, but that's how he was used to hiding things. Only it wasn't going to work with Naruto.

"That many, huh? So Wwhat am I?"

"Naruto." Sasuke leaned up and kissed him under his chin. "You are," He kissed his lips reassuring, "the only one that's ever mattered."

The smile on Naruto's face was wonderful. He leaned down to kiss him again, but only got his cheeck.

"Sasuke, I think you should be tested." _Tested? _He couldn't get tested. His blood was well, he didn't really know. But having multiple blood types, any number of human disease that were neutralized dueo to his demonic core, and vampirism, would make his blood work well, questionable.

"I was already tested." He lied.

"Oh good." Naruto gave his an intense kiss, pulling him back down flushed with his burning flesh. "Then can I see the results?"

--

The rest of the night had not gone well for Sasuke. Naruto had decided that if he didn't see the test results then they weren'twe're going to do anything, even hold hands. He gave a big sigh, but helped him out with his homework, just to stay near him.

He was promptly kicked out at 10:30 by Iruka, who looked at the pair very suspiciously. And thus, brought Sasuke back to his room. He heard a knock at the door. He didn't really feel like dealing with Kabuto, he would come check up on his mark and chant some nonsense. However, the person that came through the door was not the creepy wWiccan.

"Konohamaru?"

He walked into the room and casually grabbed the pole from Sasuke's canopy bed.

"Are you here to seduce me? I'm not really interested in scum."

"Well, that's not exactly why I'm here, I wouldn't want to get zielony from you anyhow."

"Hn."

He laid back on his bed and took out a book to make a point of ignoring his intruder.

"Well this wasn'tisn't how it played out in my head. You're supposed to ask what I want."

No response.

"Fine, Sasuke, but if you want to ever have sex with your boyfriend, you will listen to me."

Sasuke lowered his book and looked at the boy raising his eyebrow in question.

"Come on, just say,. 'Wwhat do you want me to do' or something. It's no fun if you just glare at me."

"Hn." A long silence filled the room again.

"Fine, the deal is turn me into a Vampire, and I'll relieve all of Narutuo's fears about you whatevering him."

"I can't really stand the sight of you, what makes you think that I want to spend an eternity with you? Leave, stop messing with Naruto or I will kill you."

"Uh Uh Uh, you wouldn't want Naruto to know how allergic to sunlight you are, now would you? I've left several letters, told people you don't know. If I don't call them, they call Naruto. You may be able to stop a few of them, but not all of them. And how will poor Naru feel when he hears his boyfriend is a cold hearted murderer?"

"If you want to be turned so bad find, someone else."

"Yes that's a good plan," He spoke in a mocking voice, " 'Hey Vampire, how about I let you bite me and kill me and I'll just trust that you'll turn me."' "Hmmm, no offense, but I don't really trust your kind. I need leverage. When I'vem turned, I'll set everything straight with Naruto. Do we have a deal?"

"Hn. Leave. I can seduce him with out your help."


	20. The begining or the end?

Naruto looked down at the overly errotic scene below him

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Sorry this is just a little teaser for the next sub story and all M but the last line.

unbetaed…

--M—

Naruto looked down at the overly erotic scene below him. He was flat on his back, legs spread, and gazing into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Thos eyes however currently were full of lust and slightly moving toward and away from his own steady gaze. Sasuke pushed his tongue and twirled it into that magical little spot right below his hood.

"Aaahhh.. ahsaaasaaa…" He could feel the rush coming, and knot in his stomach untying and strangling him at the same time and then nothing. He glared down into those dark evil eyes, those eyes that had betrayed him. Why were they full of lust and not letting him come?

"Are you ready?" A smooth wet finger crawled its way up his legs. He took a deep breath in. The finger crossed across the bottom of his normally hidden checks. It felt good and was getting better, until it stopped at his entrance, which sent the boy into complete shock.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just relax. Don't I make you feel good? I can make you feel even better. Just let me be one with you. I'll fill you like you never thought possible."

"Yeah fill me. Have you seen the size of your dick? There is no way I want that thing shoved up my…"

Sasuke moved himself up so that he hovered over the squeamish novice below. He kissed the other's neck and sucked. He loved how the pulsed just below. He wanted it, to taste the iron substance below, but didn't just like he didn't touch his straining cock.

"You can't just, start kissing me. That's it bastard."

Naruto reached his hand down to tease the other man's hardened flesh, by was stopped with a simple flicking hand.

"That is only going to touch you in your insides today."

"Ha who made you the boss?"

"Hn. This."

"Ooooach," the entering digit was a strange sensation, but no where near as awful as Konohamaru had foretold. But thoughts of why the boy had lied escaped him as stars shone in his eyes. "Aaaa, … Aaaaawe SaAaasuke. Aaaaggggg" Sasuke's finger scissored precisely hitting the panting blonde's prostate each time. Naruto was ready to come again but was denighed.

Blue flashed to obsidian. "Why do you keep stopping?"

"Hn, do you want to come?"

"Yes."

"Hn. Spread you legs."

Naruto's sanity had left him; Sasuke was in control, total control. He spread his naturally tanned legs given the raven his desired view.

Lips locked onto his own as reward and the large smooth flesh brushed against his entrance ready to penetrate him.

--M—

However, ready and anxious Sasuke was for this moment though, getting the blonde to this point was no easy task.

--


	21. Friend or Foe?

Speacial thanks to Gothic Anime Lover for betaing this, and insisting that it gets written...seriously I was being a slacker so you should all praise her if you like this story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Previously on Slayerfest

_Sasuke felt no need to go to gym class. Seeing a sweaty Naruto would only make him hot again. Though waiting in the locker room to take a shower with the blonde seemed like a good idea. __Meanwhile,__ the boy decided to find a book to pass the time._

_He didn't realize how good of a book he would find._

_He remembered each account. He had__,__ after all been the main attraction, though he doubted that the drawing really captured him._

_Being in such a __"__good__"__ mood when the white hair__ed__ man entered the room nearly cost the latter his life. He would restrain himself though. Sasuke was never stupid about choosing his victim. There would be no reason to bring up suspicion__,__ever__. __T__he last person he needed or wanted hunting him down was his new lover._

_The man had barely moved into the room __when he__ spotted Sasuke at the table__.__The raven__ had moved the good ten feet to the door in a flash to block the man's exit._

_Shock from the display of power overwhelmed the helpless human. Sasuke easily gripped him from behind and __tilted__ his head to expose his neck. When he was young there was always pain as his teeth grew only the thirst for blood made him do it. There was no longer any pain, only joy in knowing that the thick red flood would be entering into his __veins__ again, sustaining him, giving him life and eternal youth._

_The man tasted younger than he looked, though white hair graced every follicle the man could not be past his mid thirties. Sasuke stopped after a moment though his veins craved for more. He spun the still living man around and looked straight into his eyes._

"_If you or any of your lackeys tell," He stroked over the wounds causing the __guardian to hiss, "Naruto you're all dead: you, them, your entire family." Sasuke pushed him into the counter adjacent to the door while leaving the room._

_--_

Two months previous to last chapter(right after chapter 19(refresher above previously)):

He could see just enough around the corner to see the light reflect through the beautiful locks, the tan skin being completely uncovered, but as he turned the corner all he got was a great shot of his desire walking away from him. He followed quietly and smirked as the boy stepped into a shower. The calming sound of the water rang in the air, but nonetheless Naruto was scared by a pale Uchiha white hand as the curtain was pulled back.

Naruto yelled trying to cover himself up. "Aaaahhh!! What the hell bastard? You can't just sneak up on people."

A punch landed solidly into the rock hard abs of the vampire. Naruto looked surprise at what little effect his punch had, but seemed to dismiss his confusion quickly. After all he had been in a fight with the raven before, and was preoccupied with covering himself.

"Hn. You should learn to evaluate your surrounds better is all. I've been following that tight ass of yours for a while now." Sasuke stepped forward reaching around the dripping body to touch said ass.

"Hey you can't just.." But Naruto was cut off by lips which locked onto his own. He started to mewl, but pushed the other away despite his inner conflict.

"Your clothes are getting all wet."

"Then I'll take them off."

"Sasuke maybe we shouldn't be does this."

"Define this. You mean kissing?" Sasuke kissed him while grabbing the wrist covering the other's most private parts and moving it away.

"No."

"Do you mean touching?" He ran his hand softly down the half hard tan member he just uncovered.

"Well …."

"Then I guess everything is fine." He pulled to bring the soft lips to his own again, but found strong arm wedge between himself and the other stopping him.

"I mean being naked in the school together."

"Hn, then we can be naked together outside of the school?" His question failed to receive and answer though.

"Naruto?" Called an unfamiliar voice.

"See bastard."

"Dobe. Just be quite and they won't find us."

"This time you're the idiot the shower is on."

"Well unless they are perverted then we won't get disturbed." Sasuke pulled himself into the small area immersing himself into the water and closed the curtain. "Hmmm, where was I?" The tan body was once again pulled in and the pink lips kissed intensely.

"Naruuuuuto?"

Naruto pulled back and breathed heavily. "Come on this will be the second person who catches us today."

"So I don't care who knows that I want you."

The shower curtain was pulled back. Naruto clung for dear life onto Sasuke to keep his body hidden. Peeking over and through Sasuke's dark hair Naruto saw a familiar face.

" Konohamaru?"

--

After a few more awkward moments Konohamaru was convinced to wait at the lockers so that Naruto could finish washing and get dressed. Sasuke of course was completely drenched, hard, and could do nothing about either situation.

He went to his own locker and pulled out the clothes he stored there for gym class. The intruder seemed to get a little curious and walked over to a half naked Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"You're with Naruto?" The guy sound a little past shocked.

"Who are you?"

" Konohamaru, Naruto's best friend."

"Hn."

Konohamaru stepped closer. Sasuke didn't like the proximity, but waited to see why he was getting closer.

The boy spoke softly, "And I'm not a vampire. Let's get this clear, Naruto listens to me above all other people, I'm in control here and you're going to end up doing what I want, or you can kiss your boytoy goodbye." He pulled away.

"Hn. I wouldn't make me unhappy if I were you." Sasuke clasped the boys throat. "You are going to suffer greatly for thinking you could get me to do anything." Sasuke let him go.

--

Naruto took the corner carefully, he was so embarrassed being caught naked with Sasuke. He went over to his locker ignoring his old friend and boyfriend. He didn't even notice the stare off the two were having. He pulled out his shirt and put it on. Then carefully put on his boxers using the towel to hide his commodities. From behind he was pulled into a body. "Sasuke!!" His head was turned and he was kissed roughly.

"I'll see you later." With that his boyfriend walked off.

"What did you say to him?" Naruto asked Konohamaru holding back his anger.

--

He hadn't gotten a real answer out of his friend. Excuses like, "He just wanted us to have some time together" and "Seemed to have some errands." Naruto was gullible but Sasuke wasn't the kind of guy just to leave because someone else showed up. He was more likely to stay and drive them off. He did seem a little possessive, but Naruto appreciated that people that cared about him.

With out thinking about it Naruto had walked to the library. His body was used to going there after gym.

"Umm Naruto? You like to read now or something?" Konohamaru inquired.

"Huh? No I have to be tutored." Konohamaru started to laugh as Naruto opened the door.

"Naruto deserves to know." Gaara's voice growled fully to Naruto's shock with the door open. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Lee, and Gaara all stood by the front check out counter. This was not the normal state of things.

"What do I deserve to know?"

Kakashi looked Gaara in the eye silencing him. The all stood around in silence making the awkwardness grow by the minute until Shikamaru finally spoke up. "Just that I saw you with Sasuke, that we all know about you two."

Gaara walked off hitting some books of the counter with a swing of his arm, leaving extra tension, and suspicion in Naruto's mind.

"Well, how about you three.. Err... four get to studying." Kakashi suggested stopping the silence.

They all slowly gravitated towards their normal table. The room was quite during study time, but today it was eerily so. Naruto knew that there was something else that they were keeping from him he just couldn't guess what it was.

--

Naruto sat quietly in the graveyard looking into the sky. Nobody really seemed to want to tell him anything right now. He heard a few foot steps, despite the quieting effect the powdered snow had. His hand already had a stake ready. He counted down in his head and then swung back, but stopped right before hitting his best friend in the heart.

--

Kamarona's heart rate when up exponentially as he watched the small piece of wood fly towards his heart. He was going to die by his best friend's hand. But as time slowed down for him so did the hand in reality. He felt the tip nudge into his jacket and then drop down.

"Man, you almost killed me."

"What are you doing out here, the graveyard isn't exactly a safe place." Naruto chastised.

"Apparently not, but if it's not so safe why are you out here?" Konohamaru sniped back.

"I just needed to think some things over."

"Well while your thinking could you explain to me why you like boys all of the sudden? I mean come on, gross! What happened to liking Sakura?"

"Sakura... Sakura's in the hospital, Konohamaru."

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly, but it's not good." Konohamaru knew Naruto didn't want to give details, though there was a time the two shared everything, but he would have Naruto's total trust soon enough. He had looked for him in the graveyard for a reason. He had followed Naruto around when they were younger, trying to beat Naruto at everything, but always failed when it came to anything physical. Naruto was oblivious to how odd this was, and probably explained it away do to age, but Konohamaru knew we wasn't weak. He could beat most of the older kids at games, but Naruto was different, he had known it, it just took a while to figure out how different he really was.

"I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean you just move onto the next pretty face."

"I love Sasuke, now drop it." Konohamaru didn't like the sound of that. There was no way that Naruto knew that Sasuke was a Vampire, he had had his suspicious before, but a slayer in love with a vampire was unheard of.

"All right, I just want to look after my best friend, make sure he doesn't get into something bad. I know you would do the same for me. So tell me about him."

Naruto patted the grave next to him and his friend sat down. He told him of the first time he saw the bastard, how they had accidentally kissed because of Sakura's clumsiness, how he helped him in class, and looked out for him, how they fought, and how aggressive Sasuke was towards him even from the beginning.

A good friend would try and protect the blond from the evil around him, but Konohamaru had long given up on being any kind of decent person or friend. He knew that he still was in Naruto's confidence, and more so than that, exactly how gullible Naruto could be. He had once told Naruto the sky was green and he believe him for a whole day. He needed something from a Vampire and he needed to be sure that he could trust... well have a firm enough hold on such a creature that he could get what he wanted.

"You know Naruto, you shouldn't let some one pressure you into sex, that's not love, that's just physical."

"Well what if I want to be physical?"

"Do you?"

Naruto hesitated a little and started to think.

"You haven't even had time to think. Do you know if he's done _it_ before? He could be carrying a horrible disease. You really should make sure he's been tested, and not just for going all the way, if your not careful just kissing him could lead to zielony." He knew random polish words would eventually come in handy.

"Zielony?" Naruto looked concerned.

"Yes green foaming of the mouth. You'll get green foaming cold sores for a month."

"No way!" Sure Naruto was saying he didn't believe, but he believed it!

"But don't worry; it's only if you use your tongue." Naruto seemed a little disgruntled at this news. "Oh and it usually take a few months to develop so you wouldn't even notice from kissing a few times."

" Konohamaru, you're lying right? People kiss all the time."

"Yeah, but it's still a possibility."

"Then there is Nubbendory."

"Nubbendory?"

"Yeah, if you let some one play with your nipples too much you'll start growing a third."

"That's not possible!" Though as impossible as it was, a fear of it was still going to be rooted into Naruto and only Konohamaru a knew how to kill these weeds.

"No it's true it's what happened to that guy on Friends."

"And you wouldn't' believe all the things that could happen if you had sex. You do know how guys have sex right?"

Naruto had some idea, and for some odd reason, well not really odd, he just knew that Sasuke did and was really willing to teach him. "Of course!" He lied a little.

"Well, if you bottom, you'll bleed for a month."

"_Is some one talking about bloooooood??"_ So much for scaring Naruto half to death, then again this might be the perfect opportunity to gain a little more trust, and a little bit of information.

--

Naruto reacted immediately, turning and rushing in with his stake. "Aaaaaahhh" swoosh, the vampire stepped to the side and tripped the slayer.

"I expected more from a slayer. Then again, you do look pretty pathetic."

Naruto felt two feet walk up above his throbbing head. There a second Vampire, female, stood above him.

"Baby slayer… So cute." She swung her hand down to punch Naruto, but got a mouth full of Naruto's shoe instead. She backed off in pain. Naruto flung his feet back then forward making himself flip to his feet. He took a look around for the two blood killers and spotted Konohamaru too.

Konohamaru! Naruto needed to keep his friend safe, but also keep his secret.

"Naruto!" His friend rushed in and grabbed the first Vampire from the back, but was easily shaken off.

"Konohamaru get out of here before these guys rob us!" Naruto was all to pleased with his lie, and did not expect his friend's reply.

"The only thing these demons will steal from us is our blood. C'mon Naruto a Vampire Slayer should know that!"

His friend already knew he was the slayer? But how had he found out. It didn't really matter. Naruto landed a hard back fist to the pretty vampire's face. The girl was getting the beating of her life. He flung his wooden gripped hand forward, but she stepped back just in time. Her face full of fear realizing the danger of the slayer for the first time. She continued to back off until she was running.

From behind Naruto was grabbed by her companion. " Konohamaru a!"

"What you want some help there?"

"Nah I've got this guy, but she's getting away." Naruto dropped the stake in his hand.

"Got it!." Konohamaru picked up the stake as the male vampire got acquainted with the back of Naruto's head and ran after the girl.

Naruto pulled out his extra stake from his back pocket, just as the vampire came in with a hard punch. He stepped just to the outside of it sliding his hand down the out-stretching arm. Then gripping harshly right before the fist. He swung himself under the arm never losing his grip on it pulling the vampire further off balance. A backward swing of his leg flung the vampire down to the ground, Naruto flung himself down stake first and was met with dust and the ground.

"I've got to remember they disappear… the ground hurts a lot."

--

Konohamaru chased after the severely beaten on demon. Throwing himself onto her they both landed on the ground. She turned her self around and started to laugh. "Ha ha ha, Human, you give yourself to me?"

"I would but I think you only have intension of making me food." He placed the wooden tip to the opening of her low cut shirt.

"Stake to the heart, and you're finished, and in your condition it would be easy. Tell me where can I find Sasuke, and I'll let you live."


	22. Deal or No Deal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Nor do i own the title of this chapter.

I'm sorry I posted this unbetaed, but she's having a rough time with the uber long chapter for to teach and preach and work. Let me know if anything is terribly unreadable and I'll fix it up.

-- 3 --

He was particularly happy about heaters. It was winter and it would just be cold with out them. Especially since his shirt was off, long lost on the floor and impossible to get back seeing as he was trapped under a very aroused Sasuke.

"Ummm, Sasuke I think Iruka going to be home soon and..." _and I need to go patrol for Vampires._

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see us getting along so well, after last week's fight." Kisses trailed around his neck, up to his ears which got licked. The entire time his mouth was carefully avoided.

"Well I'm not so sure about that but...Ahhhh... SAAssuke!" Naruto screamed out as his nipple got attacked.

_"Then there is Nubbendory."_ Konohamaru's echoed back to him.

_"Nubbendory?"_

_"Yeah, if you let some one play with your nipples too much you'll start growing a third."_

"Like that?" Sasuke went back to work teasing the other one, sucking hard to get those beautiful sounds from his boy.

"Stop! Sasuke I don't what a nubben!"

--

_Nubben. Nubben? NUBBEN? _Where had he heard that before, Sasuke was quite baffled. First, Naruto wouldn't let him kiss him. Something about zielony. But he didn't know what the Russian word for green had anything to do with kissing. He looked down at his beautiful blonde, his gorgeous tanned abs, and pecks that stood up just a little from his chest. He was breathing hard. He look down to the boys pants to see the tent. He loved making Naruto hard. He wanted to keep him that way all day, and then relieve him in continuous new ways. He also happened to see at this moment a terrified look on his love's face.

"Nubben?" He asked the concerned boy. Where had he heard that before. O_h yeah, Chandler in Friends. _His boyfriend was a blonde idiot, he could like Friends too. _But why is he afraid of getting a nubben?_

"Naruto. Stop worrying about all these strange things, I promise only good, veeery good things will happen when we're together."

Naruto's face showed relief, but only for a moment. He seemed to be putting something together in his head. After helping him out in his classes for so long Sasuke could tell when the guy started to get something, and something was clicking in his head.

"Sasuke, How many people have you been with?" _Oh shit._

Sasuke lost all emotion in his face. He didn't want Naruto see him squirm at the question. It didn't matter though. Maybe it made it worse, but that's how he was used to hiding things. Only it wasn't going to work with Naruto.

"That many huh? So What am I?"

"Naruto." Sasuke leaned up and kissed him under his chin. "You are," He kissed his lips reassuring, "the only one that's ever mattered."

The smile on Naruto's face was wonderful. He leaned down to kiss him again, but only got his check.

"Sasuke, I think you should be tested." _Tested? _He couldn't get tested. His blood was well, he didn't really know. But having multiple blood types, any number of human disease that were neutralized do to his demonic core, and vampirism, would make his blood work well, questionable.

"I was already tested." He lied.

"Oh good." Naruto gave his an intense kiss pulling him back down flush with his burning flesh. "Then can I see the results?"

--

The rest of the night had not gone well for Sasuke. Naruto had decided that if he didn't see the test results then they we're going to do anything, even hold hands. He gave a big sigh, but helped him out with his homework, just to stay near him.

He was promptly kicked out at 10:30 by Iruka, who looked at the pair very suspiciously. And thus brought Sasuke back to his room. He heard a knock at the door. He didn't really feel like dealing with Kabuto, he would come check up on his mark and chant some nonsense. However, the person that came through the door was not the creepy wiccan.

"Konohamaru?"

He walked into the room and casually grabbed the pole from Sasuke's canopy bed.

"Are you here to seduce me? I'm not really interested in scum."

"Well, that's not exactly why I'm here, I wouldn't want to get zielony from you anyhow."

"Hn."

He laid back on his bed and took out a book to make a point of ignoring his intruder.

"Well this isn't how it played out in my head. You supposed to ask what I want."

No response.

"Fine, Sasuke, but if you want to ever have sex with your boyfriend you will listen to me."

Sasuke lowered his book and looked at the boy raising his eyebrow in question.

"Come on, just say. What do you want me to do or something. It's no fun if you just glare at me."

"Hn." A long silence filled the room again.

"Fine, the deal is turn me into a Vampire, and I'll relieve all of Nartuo's fears about you whatevering him."

"I can't really stand the sight of you, what makes you think that I want to spend an eternity with you? Leave, stop messing with Naruto or I kill you."

"Uh Uh Uh, you wouldn't want Naruto to know how allergic to sunlight you are, now would you? I've left several letters, told people you don't know. If I don't call them they call Naruto. You maybe able to stop a few of them, but not all of them. And how will poor Naru feel when he hears his boyfriend is a cold hearted murderer?"

"If you want to be turned so bad find someone else."

"Yes that's a good plan," He spoke in a mocking voice " 'Hey Vampire how about I let you bit me and kill me and I'll just trust that you'll turn me.' Hmmm, no offense but I don't really trust your kind. I need leverage. When I'm turned I'll set everything straight with Naruto. Do we have a deal?"

"Hn. Leave. I can seduce him with out your help."


End file.
